El Perdedor
by TheBlueJoker
Summary: Porque en la vida, Peeta era el único que perdía... Aunque a veces perder, traía más cosas buenas de las que él creía (Catching Fire)
1. El Perdedor

El Perdedor

Definitivamente Peeta no se imaginaba este momento así. Tal vez pensó que, en primer lugar, él le pediría matrimonio a Katniss y no ella a él. También espero que cuando ocurriera, aunque sabía y conocía a la Chica en Llamas, la proposición fuera algo romántica, no en exceso, pero tampoco quería que se sintiera como si estuviera proponiéndole hacer una alianza para pelear juntos, eso no venía al caso. Y por último espero que todo fuera guiado por el profundo amor que siente una pareja al querer unir sus vidas para siempre, hasta que la muerte los separara. Pero como siempre y debido a algo malo que él desconocía, pareciera ser que todo en su vida se proponía salir mal. En sus planes no estaba salir sorteado para participar en los Juegos del Hambre, tampoco lo estaba que Prim Everdeen, aún siendo su primera cosecha saliera escogida, tampoco que su amor de toda la vida la reemplazará y que ellos se vieran en el medio de una contienda sin sentido, salir victoriosos de ella, pero que en el proceso haya perdido parte de su humanidad y de su corazón al darse cuenta que ella jamás lo amó como él a ella, pero como ya estaba demostrado que precisamente la suerte nunca estaba de su lado, las cosas salieron mal. Relativamente podía vivir con todas estas cosas. Había aprendido a superar los obstáculos junto con Katniss en la arena, había salido vivo, sin una de sus piernas pero había salido. Los habían coronado como Vencedores, habían dejado la pobreza y la miseria y eran ejemplos de tributos. Había aprendido a llevar en su conciencia la muerte de los 22 chicos que debieron morir para que él se mantuviera con vida, y había logrado de alguna manera u otra a cargar con ello, a través de sus cuadros y pinturas. Lo que jamás superó fue el rechazo amoroso, el latente dolor que le repetía que Katniss no lo amaba y no lo amaría. Evitarla en primer plano había sido la mejor opción y debido a que ya no era necesario fingir, se mantenía al margen y se retiraba del lugar cuando la Chica en Llamas hacia su aparición. Eso le había servido hasta que empezó la Gira de la Victoria, en donde el teatro había dado inicio. Se hablaban, de alguna manera u otra habían hecho las pases pero eso no evitaba que el corazón de Peeta se rompiera un poco cuando ella lo besaba y le decía frases tiernas cuando él sabía que todo era mentira. Todo era una manera de aplacar la presión que estaba sobre ellos. Probablemente hubiera resistido un par de años más, luego le diría a Katniss que anunciarían el rompimiento de ellos como pareja, pero que seguirían siendo buenos amigos, eso, hasta que el Capitolio comenzó a odiar a Katniss y el presidente Snow la amenazó. Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que aquella gira terminaría con él y Katniss comprometidos. Siendo honestos, nunca pensó que los orillaría a esto. A Katniss anunciándole que se casarían, que al final, de algún modo u otro ellos tendrían que vivir para apaciguar las ansias de rebelión de los distritos. Ellos eran la distracción a problemas más grandes que estaba teniendo el Capitolio.

Suspiraba contra el vidrio empañado de la ducha y dejaba caer su cabeza contra él mientras el agua helada le calaba los huesos y le entumía las articulaciones. Sus cabellos dorados caían sobre su rostro blanco que tenía un total contraste con sus ojos azules. Había unas leves ojeras que iban desapareciendo a medida que las noches junto a Katniss aumentaban. Tenerla entre sus brazos era el único alivio que encontraba contra sus pesadillas, contra sus miedos de perderla para siempre. Que la arrancaran de su lado y que no estuviera nunca más para ofrecerle sus sonrisas, sus gestos al hablar y sus ceños fruncidos. Cambió la temperatura del agua a una más caliente antes de que le diera un resfrío y Effie anduviera picándolo por haber arruinado un día tan, tan importante. Se dejó caer de a poco por las cerámicas que tenía su baño del Centro de Entrenamiento y apoyó su cabeza en su rodilla artificial, dejando la otra medio doblada debajo de esta. El acrílico blanco de su pierna le resultaba aún extraño y algo perturbador al ver que no tenía uno de sus miembros pero era eso, o morir por desangramiento o septicemia. El agua caliente cayéndole por la nuca lo estaba relajando de sobre manera. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta tocar con ella la cerámica y dejó que el agua le tocará el rostro por un buen rato. No supo exactamente que se había quedado dormido hasta que Portia tocó con los nudillos la puerta del baño con insistencia. Se despabiló y gritó un pase que sonó bastante mal, herido. La vió entrar a través de la nube de vapor que se había formado en el baño por haber estado más de una hora en él. Cerró el grifo y abrió la ducha, sacando una mano hasta tocar con ella una toalla. Se la amarró a la cadera y salió al baño, en donde su estilista lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Se puede saber que es lo que hacías allí?-su voz tenía un ligero tono de reproche y algo más de preocupación- ya pensaba que te habías ahogado en esa ducha Peeta- el joven caminó con la toalla apretada en su cadera y salió hasta su habitación que se encontraba más temperada de lo que recordaba al entrar al baño. Tal vez Portia había prendido la calefacción.

-Sólo estaba dándome un baño y me quedé dormido bajo el agua, es todo, estoy bien- su voz era algo rasposa y si su intención era sonar despreocupada no había funcionado para nada. Al contrario, había logrado que Portia se acercará a él preocupada. Se dio la vuelta y se colocó una bata de algodón de color azul y se la amarró con rapidez.

-¿Estás bien, Peeta?- el chico se sentó en la cama con algo de aturdimiento y supo por el tono de voz de su estilista que ya sabía lo de la boda. Ella y Cinna estaban totalmente enterados de todo lo que pasaba, incluida la amenaza de Snow. Haymitch confiaba lo suficiente en los dos para decirles lo que pasaba, para que los cubrieran al ocultar ojeras o para entrarle a pantalones y vestidos, así que qué les hubiera dicho de la boda no sería extraño. Portia se sentó a su lado y paso sus dedos por el cabello rubio que aún botaba agua. Tomó una de las toallas del armario y la pasó con delicadeza por los rizos rubios y la dejó a un lado en cuanto vio que pequeñas lágrimas asomaban en los ojos zafiros del vencedor del distrito 12. Tomó su mano entre las suyas y Peeta recargó su cabeza en el hombro de la mujer mientras lloraba en silencio. Sus lágrimas caían sin detenerse por sus mejillas, empapando al cabo de un rato la blusa de la mujer.

-Ella no lo entiende Portia- la aludida miró al joven que ya no lloraba, pero que su voz sonaba algo más temblorosa que de costumbre. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y de color rojos y sus pupilas se encontraban pequeñas, dejando entrar algo mínimo de luz, dejando ver su iris azul cielo.- No logra entender esto que siento, ella siempre pensó que lo que sentía era sólo una manera de mantenernos a salvo cuando no es así- miró a Portia a sus ojos oscuros y bajo la cabeza en cuanto vio en ellos, el dolor y la compasión ajena, reflejados. - No entiende cuanto me duele que quiera ser mi esposa cuando la están obligando a ello-.

Portia durante un ligero momento sintió pena por Peeta, por aquel joven de buen corazón que desde el primer momento en que estuvo frente a ella le pareció el ser más amable y sincero que haya conocido. Que su abnegación superaba límites que nadie conocía. Cuando supo el profundo amor que sentía por la Chica en Llamas, sabía que sería muy difícil que saliera con vida de esa Arena, pero frente a todo, él sobrevivió y mantuvo a Katniss a salvo de los Profesionales. Cuando vio que ella le correspondía supo que tal vez no todo estaba perdido, que tal vez ella lo amaba tanto como él a ella. Pero sólo duro un par de semanas, antes de que Peeta la llamará, pidiéndole pinturas y pinceles, en donde notó su voz más rota de lo que podía recordar. Después de eso, el joven panadero le había contando toda la historia, bajo el consentimiento de su antiguo mentor, de que Katniss jamás lo había amado y que todo era una mera actuación para mantenerlos a ambos con vida en la arena. Luego de eso, supo que Peeta jamás estaría bien, que su felicidad estaba al lado de la antigua tributo del distrito 12.

Sintió pena y luego sintió admiración por el esfuerzo que ponía en siempre tener una sonrisa deslumbrante en el rostro. Por tener una excelente disposición ante todos y ante todo lo que le presentará de aquí en adelante. Porque tenía a la persona que más amaba en el mundo a su lado, obligada, y pese a todo, pese a los rechazos de Katniss, Peeta se mantenía impasible e inalterable en su vida diaria. Había hecho una cantidad asombrosa de pinturas que reflejaban todo lo que había vivido, también había un número importante de retratos de Katniss en el estudio en su casa en la aldea de los vencedores pero era lo bastante lógico teniendo en cuenta el profundo amor de Peeta.

Supo que el joven no le negaría nada a la chica en llamas, aunque eso significará su propia tristeza, y aunque nadie dudaba del amor de Peeta, el chico estaba obligado a casarse con alguien que no lo amaba y que hasta el momento, no había echo nada para merecerlo. Tomó las manos de Peeta, logrando que este lo mirara. No sabía específicamente que buscaba Katniss en un chico, pero Peeta cumplía las expectativas de cualquier chica que ella conociera. Era guapo, de metro setenta y cinco más o menos, tal vez un poco más alto. De facciones definidas, casi hechas a mano en su rostro. Con la mandíbula cuadrada, con un leve rastro de bello facial rubio. Sus pómulos marcados y una nariz redonda y larga. Sus ojos azules eran probablemente lo que más llamaban la atención del chico. Un color así de puro, que reflejaban tantas emociones era algo digno de ver. Cabello rubio como el sol, ahora más corto debido al corte hecho en el distrito cuatro. Tenía la espalda ancha con hombros bien marcados y brazos gruesos y torneados. De cintura estrecha y pecho amplio, piernas largas y duras. Si por lo físico no llamaba la atención, tal vez lo hacia su personalidad. Peeta era una persona calmada, con una generosidad y un corazón igual de grandes. Era amable, sincero e inteligente. Tenía el don del habla, y el de la pintura. Cocinaba exquisito por lo que sabía y horneaba y hacia obras de artes con sus manos. Tal vez no había ganado los Juegos por ser el que más personas había matado, pero Peeta había demostrado su habilidad con la lanza y los cuchillos, y su superioridad en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, al igual que en el camuflaje. Había sido testigo de como la gente llegaba a Haymitch a ofrecer dinero para salvar a Peeta, de como subió el dinero al haberse unido a Katniss. Si ese no era un chico que valiera la pena, entonces ella no sabía quien lo era.

Peeta se puso de pie y le sonrió a Portia con tristeza. Fue hasta su armario y tomó unos calzoncillos, una polera blanca de cuello v, y unos pantalones grises. Se colocó todo mientras Portia llamaba a un avox, para que trajera la comida de ambos a la habitación. Peeta terminó de vestirse justo cuando llegó la avox pelirroja con un carrito de comida caliente. Se fue haciendo una pequeña venia y cerró la puerta tras de ella. El chico miró la bandeja que tenía pasta acompañada de una salsa con champiñones y especias. Había jugo de frutas y agua. Se sentó en una mesa pequeña que tenía su habitación, con Portia al frente.

-Entonces, ¿Ya es un hecho?- Peeta suspiró mientras se echaba comida a la boca.

-Si, mañana con Caesar lo haremos oficial, en la tarde es la entrevista así que tengo hasta entonces para pensar lo que diré.- Portia asintió y miró al chico que comía con la mirada perdida.

-¿En qué piensas Peeta?-el chico bajó la cabeza y respiró, tragando, y pensando en sus palabras.

-¿Crees que vale la pena Portia?- Peeta miró por su ventana, que reflejaba el Capitolio en su máximo esplendor.- ¿Todo lo que Katniss y yo hacemos?- Portia supo que hablaba de calmar los distritos, de evitar una revolución.

-No lo sé Peeta, creo que ustedes no lo hacen sólo por una inminente revolución. Lo hacen porque saben que hay mucho más que ustedes pueden perder.- Peeta sopesó la idea, era cierto, después de todo. Katniss ponía en riesgo a su madre y a su hermana, al igual que a la familia de Gale. Él ponía en peligro a su familia y a sus amigos del distrito. ¿Pero exactamente que ganaban?

-Sabes, todos ganan algo de esto, excepto yo-Portia enarcó una ceja y miró a Peeta expectante- me refiero a la boda. Katniss logra que el presidente Snow crea en su amor por mí, Snow lograría calmar a los distritos. Haymitch se emborracharía aún más en nuestra boda, Cinna y tú ganarían aún más prestigio por sus diseños para el matrimonio, Effie ganaría reconocimiento y más fiestas a las cuales asistir.- Peeta bajó la cabeza y la alzó casi al instante, sabiendo que su pequeño discurso había tocado a Portia- yo soy el único perdedor de esto Portia. No ganaría a Katniss, sólo lograría que despreciara más mis sentimientos, y aún más al ver que su libertad de elegir es lo que le quitan.-La estilista dejó la copa de la que bebía y miró al vencedor.- no ganaré nunca el amor de Katniss en un matrimonio obligado, y quizás es eso lo que más me duele de esto-.

-Entonces, ¿Hablaste con el chico, preciosa?- Katniss enarcó una ceja y miró Haymitch que vaciaba algo de alcohol en su café de la mañana. Bostezó sin querer y pensó en las ojeras que tendría y en el tiempo que su equipo de preparación tardaría en ocultarlas antes de la entrevista de la tarde. La noche anterior no había podido dormir nada, principalmente porque pensaba en Gale y en como tomaría su compromiso y porque Peeta no se había aparecido en su habitación anoche. Y ahora eran las once de la mañana, faltaban aún siete horas para el programa y el chico del pan aún no se aparecía en la mesa, en donde su equipo de preparación y el de Peeta cuchicheaban sin parar. Cinna y Portia miraban diseños y telas para el vestido, ya que eran cerca de diez los que confeccionaría Cinna para presentar al público. Effie repasaba el horario de la tarde, junto con el mañana, ya que tendrían que ir a otra entrevista en la mañana y luego, en la noche a una cena en la mansión presidencial, para salir al distrito doce a las una.

Peeta era el único que aún estaba en su habitación. Katniss vio como un avox pasaba a su lado, con una bandeja de plata cubierta. Así que Peeta no comería con ellos. Tomó un sorbo de jugo de manzana y comió sus tostadas con queso blanco. Al cabo de dos minutos volvió a pasar el mismo avox, pero con un cuaderno de dibujo y lápices bajo el brazo. La entrevista sería a las seis de la tarde, aún le quedaba tiempo para hablar con Peeta. Saber porque no comía con ellos. Tomó su chocolate caliente ante la atenta mirada de Haymitch que reía en silencio. Claro que era gracioso para él. Ver como ambos se ponían en una contienda sin sentido. Se puso de pie en cuanto todos terminaron de comer. Fue con algo de prisa a la habitación del rubio y tocó con los nudillos la puerta. No escuchó ruido de dentro, tal vez Peeta se había quedado dormido. Tocó otra vez con algo más de fuerza.

-Peeta, Peeta, ¿Podemos hablar?- tocó con la palma abierta, haciendo que el sonido se escuchará en todo el piso de los vencedores. -¡Peeta!- la chica se estaba enfadando. No le veía el punto a que el chico la estuviera ignorando. Tal vez todo era por la boda. Más enfadada que antes golpeó la puerta, hasta que se percató de la avox pelirroja que usualmente estaba en su habitación rondando. La joven negó con la cabeza, mirando fijamente la puerta.

-¿Sabes si Peeta esta en su habitación?- la joven asintió y Katniss volvió a hablar-¿Está?- la avox negó con la cabeza y señaló el techo del pasillo.

El tejado. Katniss agradeció y fue directo a la escalera que llevaba a la azotea del edificio. La puerta estaba entreabierta, dejando paso a la luz del sol que se filtraba por las rendijas. Katniss abrió con cuidado de no hacer ruido y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Peeta estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y con el libro de dibujos en su regazo. Sus dedos estaban manchados de carbón y tenía algo de miga de pan en el suelo. Su cabello estaba húmedo, cayendo sobre su frente. Su camiseta de color blanco estaba cubierta por un polerón deportivo de color vino. Traía unos jeans de color negro y zapatillas. Portia realmente sacaba el mayor provecho de la simpleza de Peeta y la hacía relucir con todo su esplendor. El chico del pan estaba lo bastante concentrado en dibujar como para notar los pies de seda de Katniss. Y hasta cierto momento pensó en pegarle un susto, hasta que vio dos lucecitas que brillaban en los oídos de Peeta. Se acercó tras su hombro y vio a el mar del distrito cuatro frente a ella. Todo estaba en matices negros y grises y excepto el mar que era de un azul intenso que brillaba a lo lejos. Aún no podía evitar el asombro que le causaban los dibujos tan reales de Peeta que se a a poco tomaban forma. Sus ojos estaban plenamente concentrados en el papel y sus cejas rubias estaban algo fruncidas debido a la concentración. Sus pestañas, eran otra cosa, eran muy largas y rubias a la luz del sol. Peeta dejó la mano sobre el cuaderno y volteó logrando que Katniss se asustara. El chico del pan se quitó uno las gomitas que estaban a sus oídos, dejando al descubierto un pequeño audífono que brillaba con insistencia.

-Hola Katniss-la chica recuperó el aliento y vio que Peeta sacaba un pequeño aparato de su bolsillo, de color negro que tenía una pantallita no más grande su dedo. El joven deslizó uno de sus dedos y frente a él apareció una pantalla holográfica del tamaño de su palma. Peeta apretó un botón que tenía dos pequeñas líneas juntas, que cambió en seguida por una punta de una flecha que apuntaba hacia la derecha.

-Hola, ¿Qué es eso?- Peeta elevó la mirada y vio la duda en el rostro de la cazadora.

-Es un reproductor de música, Portia me lo regaló ayer por la tarde- dejó ambas gomitas en su bolsillo y Katniss asintió. Peeta enarcó una ceja y miró a la chica que seguía mirando su bolsillo con curiosidad.- ¿Necesitas algo?- Katniss se sentó a su lado y mordió con insistencia su mejilla. A decir verdad, no había una razón real para estar hay. Si Peeta había decidido no comer con ellos era porque estaba en la azotea, dibujando mientras escuchaba música de esa cosa. No la había tratado con anormalidad ni con dureza, a decir verdad estaba calmado como siempre, incluso aún más relajado.

-No desayunaste con nosotros- fue lo primero que pasó por cabeza y ahora notaba lo ridículo que sonaba eso. Peeta bajo la cabeza y miró la ciudad con detenimiento.

-Necesitaba pensar-de acuerdo, eso no se escuchaba tan mal viniendo de él, su excusa le estaba dando la oportunidad de poder hablar normal con él, después de que se haya ido de la sala cuando anunciará su idea de casarse. A Peeta le había tomado tiempo reaccionar ante la noticia de un matrimonio, y le había tomado otro más en aceptar. Y aún las palabras de Haymitch le calaban hondo.

_Era lo que él quería, pero no así_

Era cierto que la mitad del tiempo no notaba que pasaba a su alrededor, no era muy perceptiva en cuanto a las emociones de los demás.

-¿Y has pensado en algo?- Peeta bajó la mirada y por un momento, Katniss pensó que el chico no la había escuchado, que tal vez todavía tenía puestas esas gomitas que parpadeaban, pero luego vio como Peeta asentía y dejaba sus lápices y su cuaderno de dibujo a un lado.

-Si, y descuida que la propuesta de matrimonio sigue en pie-intentó, de veras intentó sonreír pero sólo salió una mueca que a Katniss le destrozó las resistencias. Peeta estaba herido y era su culpa, él quería casarse con ella pero no de esa manera, no que fuera todo obligado y parte de un plan para mantenerse con vida. Él quería que se comprometieran de verdad, que fueran felices juntos. La amaba con todo su corazón, con su vida y ella no era capaz de devolver el sentimiento. Los sentimientos que tenía por Peeta eran cada vez más complicados y difíciles de explicar. Se sentía a salvo entre sus brazos y sus besos podían calmarla más de lo que podía admitir. Pero ¿Y Gale? ¿En dónde quedaba él en todo este enredo?

-Ahora no estoy preocupada por eso, estoy preocupada por ti- Peeta soltó una especie de bufido y miró hacia la ciudad que se alzaba frente a sus ojos.- ¿Dormiste bien anoche?- el joven de cabellos rubios volteó a ver a Katniss y se sintió culpable por no haber ido hasta la habitación de la muchacha para que pudieran dormir ambos con tranquilidad. Negó con la cabeza y Katniss golpeó su regazo. Peeta enarcó una de sus delgadas cejas y la miró.- Ven, qué no muerdo-

El joven de cabellos rubios dejó caer su cabeza en las piernas de la joven, dónde miraba el cielo y el perfil de Katniss que pasaba su mano inconcientemente por el cabello de Peeta. Poco a poco, el chico cayó en un sueño profundo, del que pronto tendría que despertar.

-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Hablaste con él?- Katniss asintió al espejo y vio a su reflejo hacer lo mismo. Haymitch relajó algo el ceño, pero no mucho. Dudaba que la chica en llamas haya abordado bien el tema. Peeta estaba herido y lo único que lograría era que el chico le diera la razón. El joven Mellark era demasiado noble para hacerle saber a Katniss que estaba herido debido a la propuesta de matrimonio. Katniss observó el vestido rosa opaco que Cinna había diseñado para ella. Tenía el cuello redondo, que cubría parte de sus hombros y una cintura estrecha. Caía como una cascada hasta sus rodillas y luego, para completar unas sandalias bajas a juego. Su cabello estaba suelto, con algunas ondas y brillitos que le daba el toque perfecto de la niña inocente. No llevaba casi nada de maquillaje, sólo una base para cubrir sus ojeras y un suave brillo de labios para completar.

Haymitch la miraba de arriba a abajo y al final levantó su pulgar en señal de aprobación. Cuando Cinna terminó los últimos detalles salió de la habitación con un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa de tranquilidad que calmó a Katniss.

-Y bien, ¿De qué fue lo que hablaste con el chico?- Por alguna razón hablar sobre Peeta la ponía nerviosa, se sentó e intentó relajar sus rodillas que temblaban de manera cómica.

-No hablamos mucho, pero sólo confirmó lo que dijo ayer, que aceptaría la boda para poder proteger a los demás- Haymitch echó la cabeza hacia atrás con dramatismo y tomó un vaso de licor de una mesita que había por la habitación. Katniss lo miró con el ceño fruncido y espero hasta que su mentor hablará.

-Por supuesto que el chico no te dirá nada preciosa, no es su estilo reprocharle las cosas a los demás- la castaña miraba a su mentor con recelo y algo de amargura pues tenía razón, Peeta jamás le sacaría en cara las cosas que habían ocurrido en la arena y ahora menos lo haría- Pero sabes, si es mi estilo decirte las cosas tal y como son- Haymitch se sentó con torpeza en una de las sillas que estaba cerca y suspiro para hablar con la voz más seria que le podría salir en el estado de borrachera en el que se encontraba.- Mira preciosa, apuesto todo el alcohol que tengo a que probablemente, cuando volviste a tu habitación, luego de la fantástica idea del matrimonio, te echaste en la cama y pensaste en lo que tu supuesto primo pensaría sobre esto, pero no pensaste nunca en lo que sentiría el chico, que esta a dos habitaciones de la tuya y en lo que debe estar sintiendo- Katniss se encogió y se odio mentalmente por ser tan predecible para Haymitch que siempre sabía que era lo que pensaba. Era cierto, cada palabra que había dicho su borracho mentor era cierta. Ella jamás pensó en lo que podría estar pasando Peeta en estos momentos. No pensó en que podría estar pensando luego de soltar esa bomba en el living de el antiguo edificio de entrenamiento, sólo pensó en si misma y en lo que podría pensar Gale luego de enterarse. -¿Y sabes por qué es así?- Katniss asintió y bajo la cabeza. Se había formado un molesto nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar y decir que no era su culpa que Peeta se haya enamorado de ella o que realmente odiaba todo tipo de compromiso. No lo hizo y no fue necesario, Haymitch no necesitaba esas palabras, él estaba para abrirle los ojos a la chica. Y esperaba poder salvar de algo más al antiguo tributo del distrito doce.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Peeta frunció el ceño a la caja de color negro que reposaba sobre su cama en la habitación del Edificio de Entrenamiento. Se acercó y la tomó entre sus manos como si se tratará de una bomba y la abrió con lentitud. En ella había una selección de anillos de compromiso, todos colocados pulcramente, uno al lado del otro. Tenían gemas preciosas incrustadas en cada una de las bandas de plata u oro y detalles en diamantes, zafiros y esmeraldas. Peeta soltó un bufido y se sentó en la cama y se desordenó el cabello recién peinado por su equipo de preparación. Tenía que elegir uno de esos anillos para pedirle matrimonio a Katniss, en menos de dos horas. Se sujeto el puente de la nariz y bostezó con cansancio. Aún tenía sueño, pese a que se había pegado una de las mejores siestas en su vida. Sonrió con tristeza y se puso de pie en cuanto escuchó los golpes del otro lado de la puerta, causados por su estilista Portia.

-Hey, ¿Cómo estás?- Peeta asintió y se corrió a un lado para dejar pasar a la mujer morena que miraba la cajita en la cama con insistencia.- ¿Son los anillos?-

-Si, Effie me los trajo hace un rato, pero aún no sé cual elegir- Portia asintió y se sentó en la cama con la caja sobre sus piernas.

-Pues déjame ayudarte, qué nos queda poco tiempo para irnos al estudio- Peeta se sentó a su lado y bufó con frustración.

-Realmente, ni siquiera sé si deseo hacer esto, sé que es nuestro último recurso pero no estoy seguro-

-Descuida, es normal que te sientas así, pero debes hacerlo, todo esta preparado para la entrevista y ustedes deben convencer a los distritos- Peeta se echó hacia atrás en su cama y miró el cielo blanco que se extendía ante él.- Vamos, debes animarte, debes salir adelante, eres un chico fuerte Peeta- el rubio volteó la cabeza y al cabo de unos segundos se enderezó y cogió uno de los anillos de la cajita.

-Me gusta este, no sé por qué pero me recuerda a Katniss- el anillo estaba hecho de una banda de platino, bañado en plata, con un pequeño diamante en forma de gota, que brillaba como un tornasol. Era sencillo, probablemente era el más barato que había en la caja pero a él le gusto y luego de que Portia colocará el anillo en una cajita pequeña de terciopelo, salieron ambos de la habitación, con la caja en el bolsillo izquierdo de Peeta que pesaba más que su tristeza en aquellos momentos.

-.-.-.-.-.

No conversaron mucho en el camino de ida al estudio, sólo se escucharon los murmullos de Effie y los bufidos de Haymitch durante el camino. Katniss repetía las palabras de su mentor y Peeta pensaba en el anillo que descansaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Cuando llegaron, se tomaron de las manos y caminaron hasta el estudio seguidos de cámaras que grababan a la feliz pareja. Peeta sonreía naturalmente mientras los fotografiaban y acercaba a Katniss que estaba algo ida por lo de la boda. Pese a todo la chica en llamas se mostraba cariñosa. Le daba pequeños besos en los labios al rubio que sólo le sonreía con tristeza cuando las cámaras se iban. Entraron y se toparon con un estudio lleno de periodistas y de un público que esperaba ver a los trágicos amantes.

Pasaron las preguntas a la velocidad de la luz, Caesar Flickerman tiraba constantes bromas con Peeta que sólo respondía con naturalidad. La lista de preguntas se termina cuando Caesar se acerca a ellos en el sillón de cuero rojo en el que están sentados y les pregunta sobre el futuro.

-¿Y díganme tienen algún plan para el futuro?- Peeta sabe que esa es su señal, el momento en el que tiene que pedirle a Katniss que se casé con él pero algo dentro de si no funciona bien y es sólo hasta que siente que las miradas de Katniss, del presentador y del estudio están sobre él, decide que debe decir algo. Carraspea levemente y sonríe como sólo él sabe hacerlo y se pone de pie con firmeza.

-Si, sabes Caesar, estaba justamente pensando en eso.- Coloca su rodilla artificial en el piso y se sostiene en su pierna buena para después tomar la mano de Katniss entre las suyas. No sabe que decir, y aunque hubiese planeado el discurso en su cabeza sabe que es mejor la improvisación. -Katniss Everdeen, desde que te conocí, desde que te escuché cantar por primera vez en aquel salón de clases supe que jamás sería libre de ti. Que siempre me perseguirías en sueños y en anhelos. Te amé por largos once años hasta que el destino nos unió y nos puso en unos Juegos del Hambre.- Peeta tomó aire y vio los ojos brillantes de Katniss y siguió con algo de vergüenza- Sabía que tal vez no saldría vivo de allí pero no me importó, porque era capaz de dar mi vida por la tuya, porque te amaba con todo mi corazón y prefería morir antes que no volver a verte, hasta que las reglas se cambiaron y el mundo nos dio la posibilidad de estar juntos. Te enamoraste de mi como yo me enamoré de ti y supe que tal vez la suerte si estaba de mi lado. Te amo, Katniss, te amo por sobre todas las cosas y estos meses a tu lado han sido los mejores de toda mi vida. Te elijo cada día al despertarme y te elijo cada noche antes de irme a dormir, y quiero seguir haciéndolo el resto de mi vida. Quiero que me elijas a mi cada día de tu vida, quiero poder envejecer a tu lado, poder formar una familia contigo. Porqué contigo encontré mi pedacito de cielo personal y no lo quiero ceder ante nada. Porque cuando me dices que me amas, todo cobra sentido en este mundo y quiero que mi mundo siempre tenga sentido para mi. Quiero que tú seas mi mundo, es por eso que estoy aquí, frente a todo el país nuevamente, no diciendo que estoy enamorado de ti, sino que pidiéndote que unas tu vida a la mía.- Sabía que todo el país estaba con el alma en un hilo, él también lo estaba. Sacó de su bolsillo la cajita y la abrió dejando escapar un suspiro de nerviosismo.- Katniss Everdeen, después de todo este discurso improvisado en el que nuevamente te declaró mi amor ante el país, ¿Me concederías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?-.

En este punto sólo se escucha la respiración de la multitud que se encuentra en el estudio y piensa que tal vez no fue buena idea hacer algo así. Katniss esta sorprendida, tal vez por sus palabras, pero pese a todo, saca fuerzas y luego de fingir secarse unas lágrimas, asiente con emoción.

-Si, me encantaría Peeta- realmente luego de eso, no escuchó, el vitoreo de la gente eran tan ensordecedor que le costaba trabajo escuchar lo que decía Katniss. La tomó entre sus brazos y luego de colocarle el anillo en el dedo anular, la abraza y gira con ella en el escenario. Agradece que no caigan en el piso y luego de un momento la besa en los labios para el deleite de todos.

No se siente diferente, para nada a decir verdad, sólo era otro contacto entre sus labios y los de la chica en llamas. Pero sabía que entre los cientos de besos que se habían dado, existía uno distinto. El beso de la cueva fue completamente abrasador, jamás había sentido sus labios arder de esa manera en toda su vida. Un sólo beso le bastó para ser parte de las llamas de Katniss que lo rodearon y lo consumieron casi por completo. En algún momento Caesar toca el hombro de Peeta y este le asiente para cerrar la promesa en un beso tranquilo. Caesar esta completamente emocionado, todo Panem esta vuelto loco y rebosante de alegría. Él se limitaba a besar la mano de Katniss y sonreír. Cuando las cámaras cortaron, su expresión decayó. Jamás se había sentido tan vacío en su vida. Subieron al auto y no pudo hacer más que colocarse lo más apartado que podía, rezando para que la tristeza no se le notará.

Cuando entraron al Edificio de Entrenamiento, trotó, no, corrió a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un golpe seco que retumbó en todo el piso. Hecho llave y luego de sacarse el traje gris que había usado ese día, se metió en la cama, cubierto sólo con los bóxers. Escuchó los gritos contenidos de Katniss a través de las paredes y las puertas, luchando contra sus impulsos de ir y abrazarla como cada noche desde que habían iniciado la Gira. Sabía que él estaba herido y que no podía contener a Katniss así. Por lo que tomó el reproductor de música, se colocó los audífonos y le subió el volumen a todo lo que podían aguantar sus oídos. Cubrió su cabeza con la almohada y se quedó dormido cuando logró olvidar que Katniss lloraba a dos habitaciones de la suya.

Cuando despertó su equipo de preparación entró como una ráfaga a su habitación. Portia le gritó un par de veces, hasta que quitó la almohada de su cabeza y vio los audífonos puestos. Se los quito y lo despertó para meter a un Peeta medio zombie a la ducha para que su equipo lo preparará para la entrevista. Se duchó, se colocó unos pantalones de algodón negros, una camiseta gris y unas zapatillas deportivas, ya que lo vestirían después más formalmente luego. Cuando estuvo listo salió a desayunar con todos. Katniss aún no estaba lista y Haymitch comía una magdalena mientras echaba licor en su café, como cada mañana. Comió con tranquilidad y luego de que Effie llegará, el aire se hizo más ligero y hablaron sobre cosas superficiales que a nadie realmente le importaba. Cuando terminaron, su equipo de preparación lo vistió con unos pantalones de color negro, unos zapatos del mismo color y una camisa de color gris. Su cabello lo dejaron peinado hacia atrás, como lo estaba usando desde que inició la gira de la Victoria. Le aplicaron una leve capa de maquillaje para evitar que su rostro brillara y le aplicaron fijador. Cuandp Katniss salió, estaba vestida con un vestido gris perlado, con zapatos bajos del mismo color y el cabello estaba liso, brillante y atrapado con algunas orquillas pequeñas. Sus ojos estaban maquillados de forma ahumada, con pestañas largas que enmarcaban sus ojos plata. Ambos se miraron una milésima de tiempo, para desviar la mirada cuando entró Haymitch diciendo que el auto ya había llegado. Subieron al auto y luego de un camino silencioso, se tomaron de las manos cuando pisaron los estudios. Saludaron, sonrieron, se besaron para las cámaras cuando lo único que querían ambos era desaparecer y dejar de fingir. Peeta ya se encontraba en un limbo interminable y eterno en donde sólo se limitaba a reír, bromear y responder. Ya no pensaba, sus respuestas eran automáticas. Luego de eso, todo era completo borrón. Recordaba que el presidente había llegado y los había sorprendido diciendo que realizarían la boda en el Capitolio. Él sólo asentía mientras un fuego lo absorbía por completo. Jamás se había sentido tan atrapado en su vida.

Espero que les haya gustado, tiene una segunda parte, así que si llegan reviews la subiré el domingo ^^


	2. Un Grano de Arena

**Lamento el retraso, los aburriría con una excusa llamada formateo de pc, pero sería fome, así que mejor lean el capítulo :) Este fic esta inspirado, por si no se habían dado cuenta en la canción de Enrique Iglesias; El Perdedor. Y este capitulo en especial de la canción One Graind Of Sand de Ron Pope, para que la escuchen y vean la preciosa letra que es demasiado Peeniss *-* Gracias a las hermosas 7 personitas que comentaron el fic, los amo en el fondo de mi corazón xD**

**Disclaimer: THG no me pertenece y blablabla c:**

Luego de una gira bastante agotadora lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era dormir, dormir y tal vez jamás despertarse. Tal vez así Katniss podría ser feliz junto a Gale. Tal vez si él hubiera muerto, nada de esto estaría pasando. Katniss hubiera regresado como vencedora y hubiera encontrado consuelo en los brazos de Gale, después de todo, jamás hubo un sentimiento real hacia él por parte de la castaña. Sus padres habrían sabido llevar la pena de su muerte, pero hubieran continuado, sus hermanos también. Tal vez lo extrañarían de vez en cuando pero fuera de eso, estaba casi cien por ciento seguro de que su muerte no era la gran cosa. Incluso ahora no era la gran cosa que muriera. Resignado, se dejó caer en su cama con los brazos extendidos y la mirada en los propios ojos de Katniss que había pintado él una noche de pesadillas. Lo hizo más que nada por la creciente angustia que sentía. Necesitaba saber que ella estaba hay, no en cuerpo, a su lado, pero que estaba viva, que había logrado salir de aquella arena.

Rodó y miró el anillo que reposaba sobre su mesita de noche. Se lo había pedido a Katniss antes de bajar del tren, antes del festival de la recolección. Por alguna razón no quería que lo tuviera. Sentía que ese anillo era una promesa al Capitolio, y él ya no quería más del Capitolio, menos el amor fingido de Katniss. Tenía que recomponerse. No se podía echar a morir sólo por esto, él era más que esto. Aunque internamente se preguntó que era, la respuesta no estaba a simple vista. ¿Qué era él? ¿Un panadero, un tributo, un vencedor? ¿Qué era?

La cena en el Edificio de Justicia había sido bastante, cómo decirlo, aburrida. Se paseaba de aquí a allá, con las manos en los bolsillos y las sonrisas más forzadas del mundo. Katniss andaba más nerviosa de lo usual, saltando cada vez que le hablaba o intentaba pasarle un brazo por los hombros. Al final él mismo se harto y se mantuvo cerca del alcalde Undersee y Haymitch.

Rodó sobre la cama y aspiró el sutil aroma a naranja que desprendía su cama. Se volteó y se mantuvo algo quieto, casi sin respirar. Pensó en él, en ella, en sí mismo, y cuando llegó el momento de sentir un nudo en la garganta, Peeta se puso de pie y se desperezó. Se calzó unas botas de montura que Portia le había traído y bajó hasta el primer piso de su casa. Vivía solo, ya que a diferencia de la familia de Katniss, sus hermanos y sus padres se seguían haciendo cargo de la panadería del distrito y el lugar más estratégico para ello, era la zona comercial. Tomó dos hogazas de pan y las envolvió en un paño de algodón. Se puso un abrigo de color plomo y unos guantes de cuero negros y salió. El frío le azotó las mejillas y la nariz. El hielo que se juntaba en las escalones de la entrada lo hacían tropezar de vez en cuando. Cuando se paró en frente de la casa de Haymitch, estaba casi cubierto por la nieve, con las mejillas rojas y el cabello rubio húmedo cayendo por su rostro pálido. Tocó tres veces para luego abrirse paso entre el olor a encierro, a alcohol y mierda humana. Se puso la mano sobre la boca y rezó para que las arcadas no acudieran a él. Últimamente se le estaba haciendo sencillo vomitar si sentía el estómago revuelto.

Haymitch dormía con el cuchillo en su mano derecha, cerca de él había una ruma de botellas vacías y un poco de vómito a su lado. Peeta le sacó el cuchillo de sus manos y lo zarandeó hasta que despertó de su letargo. El mentor se puso de pie y comenzó a tirar golpes al aire que Peeta ignoró. Tomó un poco de alcohol y limpió el cuchillo en su chaqueta. Cortó el pan y se lo entregó en las manos sucias.

-Así que Chico, ¿Has visto a Preciosa?- Peeta se recargó en la alacena y colocó a hervir agua para prepararle un café a su mentor, tal vez de esa manera se le quitaría la resaca.

-No, que ahora sea mi prometida no significa que deba saber dónde está- esto lo dijo con una voz algo más sentida de la que usaba cuando hablaban de Katniss. Y eso se debía sencillamente al hecho de que no quería saber de Katniss nada hasta que el síndrome post- compromiso se le fuera de la cabeza.

-Pues tendrás que saberlo cuando se convierta en tu esposa Chico, no puedes andar buscando a Preciosa en todos lados- Peeta se echó un trozo de pan a la boca y luego se volteó, dispuesto a ignorar a Haymitch todo lo que duraba su visita. Se aburría solo en casa y no siempre estaba de ánimo para aguantar a sus hermanos en la panadería.

Cuando terminó su especial y reconfortante visita, nótese el sarcasmo, Peeta tomó chaqueta y se despidió de su mentor que bufó al ver el cambio de humor de Peeta al hablar de Katniss Everdeen. Caminó por la Aldea de los Vencedores, dispuesto a ir a la panadería y hornear un poco. Cuando llevaba cerca de diez minutos caminando se topo de cara a Katniss. Estaba con su habitual trenza amarrada a un lado. Su chaqueta de caza y unos pantalones gruesos de color negro. Estaba hermosa, igual que siempre. Peeta bajo la cabeza y luego enarcó una ceja en señal de saludo. Katniss lo miró y sonrió para luego seguir con su camino.

¿A esto se reducía? ¿A no hablarse ni siquiera cuando su compromiso estaba a la vuelta de la esquina? ¿A ignorarse?

Realmente ella no era capaz de hablar después de todo lo de la boda, aunque haya sido su idea, Katniss estaba aterrorizada. Pensó seriamente en voltearse, en hablarle. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Katniss por sobre su hombro. Su cabello se movía al igual que sus caderas. El rubio la miró unos segundos y luego se volteó, caminando otra vez a la zona comercial. No podía mirar atrás, ya no, nada de lo que había pasado en su vida se podía cambiar y tampoco podía mirar atrás y pensar como podría haber sido si hubiese hecho esto. Él debía aprender a vivir con sus errores de una manera u otra.

...

Peeta caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras intentaba ignorar las ganas incontrolables que tenia de ir tras Katniss y charlar, tal vez ser amigos pero tampoco quería seguir humillándose, seguir siendo él que pedía disculpas, él que debía buscarla para arreglar problemas que no había ocasionado él.

La panadería estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, en un barrio comercial con gente yendo a todos lados. Trabajando, comprando, vendiendo. Peeta vio a su padre y a su hermano mayor, Connor con sacos de harina sobre sus hombros. Suspiró y formó la mejor sonrisa que tenía y trotó hasta ellos.

-¿Quieres ayuda con eso?- su padre sonrió y su hermano mayor lo picó- No habían visto a Peeta desde que salió para la Gira y ahora se aparecía así de la nada. Conocía a su hermano y sabía que algo tenía que ver con el anuncio de una boda tan repentina. Estaba al tanto del amor que le profesaba su hermano menor a la mayor de las Everdeen, pero estaba seguro que algo tenía que ver el Capitolio en ello. Peeta no se adelantaría tanto en una relación que estaba más que seguro, no se había visto nada en el distrito. Desde que habían llegado, jamás los había visto tomados de la mano o besándose en público, siempre todo ante las cámaras.

-Claro, seria genial que me ayudaras, enamorado- Peeta frunció el ceño ante el mote y tomó el saco de cuarenta kilos de su padre y golpeó a su hermano con su hombro, arrastrando todo su peso y el del saco sobre él. Connor se quejó y ambos comenzaron un empuje que se veía afectado por los sacos de harina en sus hombros.

-Ya chicos, paren, paren, botaran esa harina y su madre se enfadará- ambos hermanos cesaron y fueron como chicos buenos, uno a cada lado de su padre, Peeta con el ceño fruncido y Connor con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Entonces, ¿Te vas a casar?- Peeta miró a su hermano y bajo la cabeza; no era un tema del que quisiera hablar realmente. Aún no habían fijado una fecha para la boda pero lo más natural es que fuera después del Vasallaje de los Veinticinco. De esta manera, todo el Capitolio estaría revuelto y de cabeza en los preparativos para la tan esperada boda.

-Si, eso fue lo que dije- Connor bajo la mirada hasta su hermano menor, que miraba hacia el infinito. Le echó una mirada a su padre y este sólo se encogió de hombros al ver a su hijo menor tan pensativo. Todo en lo que respectaba a Peeta y sus cambios de ánimo eran, siempre, debido a Katniss, y obviamente su boda tenía algo que ver, pero al contrario de lo que pensaban todos, Peeta no irradiaba la alegría que debería tener un joven enamorado.

-Quien diría que el más despistado y joven de nosotros sería el primero en contraer matrimonio- Connor hizo un gesto algo exagerado que hizo al padre de ambos reír. Cuando llegaron a la panadería, Peeta ya no se sentía tan miserable por su boda, ya no se sentía tan solo, se sentía sólo como el chico de antes de la cosecha, él que sólo se divertía con sus hermanos en la panadería, él que salía a los bordes de la pradera a jugar y tener luchas con sus amigos. Ese Peeta era el que quería de vuelta, él que podía decir lo que pensase y no se acobardaba por el temor, excepto en lo que Katniss Everdeen fuese. Pero él ya no era así, simplemente ese Peeta se había ido con los Juegos. Había muerto en el Capitolio.

-Ustedes deben calentar las cosas, creo habérselos dicho antes de que empezara la gira, ahora más si se van a casar- Haymitch gruñe, como siempre, mientras Peeta se deja caer contra el sofá de dos cuerpos. No quería ni asomarse a la mugrienta casa de su mentor pero debía ser así debido a la importante "junta" convocada por el borracho. Katniss frunció el ceño y bajo la vista evitando mirar a Peeta a los ojos, aún no hablaban desde la pedida de mano y era una conversación que ansiaba evitar. No se sentía con el suficiente valor moral como para hablar con el chico del pan. Se recargó en una de las paredes de la habitación y mordió su labio inferior. Peeta echó la cabeza hacia atrás e intentó no mostrar mucho en sus reacciones. Él no podía ser simplemente más romántico y cariñoso con Katniss. Dios, era Katniss Everdeen, la ganadora de las 74 Juegos del Hambre. La cazadora, su gran amor. No, no podía simplemente arruinar las cosas. Aunque su cabeza le repetía que no había nada que arruinar, que realmente entre ellos no pasaría nada. Menos ahora, aunque una burla reciente de su hermano mayor le calaba hondo. _¿Qué harás en tu noche de bodas?_

Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza y con eso, se sentía el chico más idiota que hubiese pisado la faz de la tierra. ¿A qué chico se le olvidaba la noche de bodas? Por supuesto que a él. Estaba más que claro que no harían nada, pero no pudo evitar sentir una ligera presión en sus pantalones al imaginarse si eso fuera verdad y no una treta inventada por ambos.

-¿A que viene eso Haymitch?- la voz de Katniss estaba inyectada de veneno y sarcasmo que su mentor ignoró. Tomó entre sus manos un sobre de color blanco inmaculado. De bordes dorados y sellado con un gran broche rojo sangre. Cuando Peeta vio el sobre, supo que algo andaba mal. Ese sobre no podía simplemente pertenecer al distrito, ni siquiera al Alcalde. La única respuesta lógica es que fuera del Capitolio.

-Este sobre me llego hoy en la mañana, es de Effie y creo que no te gustaran tanto estas noticias Preciosa- abrió el sobre con una lentitud que a Katniss le resulto agobiante y luego saco un papel de color crema. Le extendió primero el sobre a Peeta, tal vez porque era el más calmado de los dos, tal vez porque le agradaba más o tal vez porque estaba mas cerca.

En la carta estaba el enunciado, dirigido a Haymitch Abernathy. Tenía una letra bastante pomposa, con grandes florituras y curvas pronunciadas. No leyó, no fue necesario, su vista se dirigió al centro de la carta donde en negrita había una sola cosa. Una fecha. Pero no era una fecha común, era la fecha de su boda. Y estaba fijada para un mes más. Empalideció, sus manos empezaron a sudar frio y una corriente lo atravesó. Esto era malo. Ni siquiera se molesto en pasársela a Katniss. Se puso de pie, tomo su abrigo, sus guantes de cuero negro y se fue dejando a la castaña y a su mentor en un shock. Cuando Haymitch se vio librado del trance gruño y levanto la carta para pasársela a Katniss quién miraba la puerta que Peeta había azotado. Cuando Katniss leyó el papel, comprendió el porque de la reacción de Peeta y porque se había ido así.

Un mes, eso era todo lo que le daban para ser soltera, para decidirse respecto a sus sentimientos, nada más que un jodido mes. Hizo una bola el papel entre sus manos y salió tras el joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Esto era algo que tenían que resolver ahora, porque dentro de un mes más serían marido y mujer y por alguna razón, esto le molestaba más a Peeta que a Katniss.

...

Cuando llegó a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue quitarse los guantes de cuero, los cuales acabaron tirados contra la muralla, luego el abrigo y las botas. Las calcetas, el sweater cuello tortuga gris que usaba y por último la camisa blanca que usaba bajo esto. Se quedó sólo con sus pantalones de color caqui puestos, esos que le llegaban a la cadera y dejaban a la vista sus oblicuos y su abdomen marcado.

Le entró frío, y le recorrió la espalda desnuda, pero supo que eso estaba bien, eso le recordaba que estaba vivo. Caminó a paso lento por la casa, cerró las ventanas que estaban entreabiertas y se acercó a la chimenea. Se acuclilló a su lado y alcanzó a arrojar dos trozos grandes de leña cuando escuchó golpes en su puerta, golpes que se hicieron más insistentes entre más se demoraba en abrir. Desde que los oyó, supo que era Katniss. Se preparó mentalmente para la posible discusión, para la posible mini-guerra que podía ocurrir en su casa. Tomó una bocanada de aire y caminó hasta la puerta con paso lento, con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión de abatimiento. Abrió la puerta delantera y se golpeó internamente por haberse quitado la ropa. El frío le azotó el pecho y la cara de un solo golpe. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando se quitó la camisa?

Katniss miró a Peeta frente a ella, con el torso descubierto, sólo con los pantalones puestos, dejando a la vista su torso esculpido y sus brazos fuertes. Sabía que estaba en su casa y que por lo tanto, estaba en todo su derecho a pasearse por ahí, mostrando sus atributos. Pesé a eso, no pudo evitar sentir un calor acumularse en sus mejillas pálidas y de bajar la mirada, evitando fijarla en sus abdominales.

-¿Qué haces aquí Katniss?- la mirada de Peeta fue esquiva y aunque tenía frío, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de hacer pasar a Katniss. Esto podía ponerse feo y prefería un lugar a la vista en el caso de que la chica se replanteara la opción de matarlo.

-Quería hablar contigo, ¿Puedo pasar?- _Y de paso te colocas una camisa. _Peeta asintió y se hizo a un lado con algo de reticencia. La castaña entró y se quitó el abrigo que estaba algo mojado por la constante nieve que azotaba al distrito por estas fechas. Miró el suelo cubierto por la ropa de Peeta, quién se acercó a la chimenea a terminar de prenderla. Katniss evitaba mirar los músculos de su espalda contraerse o el brillo travieso que se formaba en sus mejillas por el reflejo del fuego en ellos. Peeta se acercó a su sillón y cogió un polerón de color azul y se colocó por encima, mientras caminaba descalzó e iba hacia la cocina. Volvió a los minutos con una bandeja con dos tazas de café y unas galletas hechas por él esa mañana.

-Entonces, dispara, ¿De qué quieres hablar?- Katniss enarcó una ceja y tomó una de las tazas rojas, y la colocó contra sus manos heladas. Peeta la miró y luego hizo lo mismo, para luego tomar un sorbo que le quemó la lengua. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá y dejó su cuerpo contra el apoya brazos de este.

-Pues es obvio que sobre la carta, ¿Hay algo más sobre lo que tú quieras hablar?- Peeta dejó su taza sobre la mesita y colocó sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del polerón y después hablo.

.Hay bastante que me gustaría decir, pero no sé como hacerlo, así que prefiero que hablemos sobre la carta, ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?- Katniss miró el café de su taza y luego al chico que se dedicaba a jugar con sus manos. ¿Acaso ella se casaba sola?

-Pues lo que piense hacer nos concierne a ambos- El rubio sólo asintió casi con incredulidad y luego esperó su respuesta.- Aún no lo sé, jamás creí que Snow nos obligaría a realizarla boda tan deprisa-

-Creo que era lo más lógico Katniss, más si quiere acallar a los distritos- la castaña lo miró y luego boqueó como pez fuera del agua. _¿Cómo diablos se había enterado Peeta del levantamiento del 8?_

-¿Cómo…?-

-¿Me enteré? Portia me lo dijo durante la gira, hubo levantamientos en el 8 y en el 7, también en el 3- la castaña asintió y luego dejó su taza en la mesa. ¿Qué debían hacer? ¿Escapar? ¿Seguir con la farsa?

-¿Qué es lo que piensas sobre escapar?- _¿Escapar?_ Jamás lo había pensado, jamás había pensado en una solución tan radical como la de Katniss, pero si pensaba así era porque estaba más que dispuesta a pelear por su libre albedrío.

-Creo que es una solución algo arriesgada y si me permites decirlo, bastante absurda-Katniss enarcó una ceja y pidió con la mirada una explicación ante su inminente plan de huida del distrito- En primer lugar, estamos en pleno invierno. Jamás sobreviviríamos el resto de la estación en el bosque, menos la cantidad de personas que creó que llevarás. Tu familia, la de Gale, Haymitch, yo y tal vez mi propia familia si deciden abandonar todo. 14 personas sobreviviendo en el bosque del distrito.- Katniss volteó la vista hacia la chimenea y meditó. Estaba en lo cierto, ¿Cuánto duraría Prim en el bosque, o Posy?-Además creo que nos vigilan todo el tiempo, no hay un sólo momento en el día en que no piense en cámaras y cosas así por las casas, huir sería una mala idea-

-¿Entonces que esperas que hagamos? ¿Qué vivamos siempre con miedo? ¿Qué si llegamos a tener hijos, ellos deban ir a la Cosecha cada año?- la voz de Katniss sonó estrangulada y Peeta la miró con desconcierto. ¿Tantos eran los temores de la castaña a una Cosecha inminente de niños que aún no nacían?

-Espero mantener vivos a mis hermanos y a mis padres, a mis amigos y a ti- Peeta miró el inminente fuego que se cernía sobre ellos y luego apartó su vista a la castaña.- Entiende Katniss, quiero esto tanto cómo tú.- soltó una sonrisa irónica y enarcó una ceja.

-Pensé que por lo menos uno de nosotros podría ser feliz con esto…- el rubio la miró y vio como se ponía de pie para luego acercarse más a la chimenea y colocar sus manos a una distancia prudente de ella.

-No puedes pensar que seré feliz con esto, no con un matrimonio obligado- la castaña lo miró y Peeta pensó que el tiempo se había detenido. Porque a veces nada más importaba – Pero no te intentaré que sientas amor cuando no quieres Katniss, y tampoco te puedo retener si te quieres ir, y sabes, prefiero quemarme a no sentir nada ¿sabes?-

La castaña lo miró y sólo vio determinación en la mirada del rubio, en sus ojos azules, había miles de sentimientos, miles pero uno sólo se estaba sobreponiendo a los demás y ese era la determinación y el deseo y el anhelo. Peeta ya no quería sufrir por ella, ya no quería seguir sufriendo por alguien que no valía la pena, no como ella. Quería ser feliz, pero pese a todo esto, también estaba dispuesto a todo para proteger a su familia y a sus amigos, incluso si eso significaba casarse con ella.

-No sé que esperas que diga.-él tampoco sabía que quería escuchar de ella, así que sólo negó y se puso de pie. Ella buscaba un grano de arena en una playa, pese a que él podría construir una arena con ese mismo grano que ella buscaba, pero jamás miraría hacia él, jamás podría estar con él. Y él no era nadie para retenerla. Si ella quería huir con Gale y su familia, que lo hiciera, pero él se quedaría y afrontaría las consecuencias de sus actos. Afrontaría la realidad y no intentaría escapar de ella. Sería valiente y se quedaría a proteger a su familia.

-Tal vez ni yo sé que quiero escuchar.-

...

-Dos semanas más y ya será un hecho, serás la señora más codiciada de Panem.- Effie gritó por sobre el resto de cabezas que se alzaban frente a ella y se abrió paso entre el equipo de preparación de Katniss y Peeta y se posicionó adelante, cerca de Katniss que lucía un impresionante vestido, lleno de perlas, con pequeños vuelos y encajes que le daban el aspecto de una princesa de cuento. Eran cerca de las 12 del día y todos miraban como los fotógrafos y la gente trabajaba en grabar para mostrar los vestidos que podría usar la Chica en llamas para casarse. La castaña estaba cansada, el peso del vestido le acalambraba los hombros, además de que no había comido por culpa de su equipo de preparación. Prim daba vueltas por toda la habitación, con un bonito peinado y las mejillas sonrosadas.

El equipo de preparación de Peeta andaba dando vueltas por el distrito, pese a que el traje que usaría Peeta había sido escogido ya. No veía al rubio desde la conversación que había tenido en su casa aquella tarde. Le había dado miles de vueltas al asunto, preguntándose si las propias conversaciones consigo misma funcionaban. Había hablado con Gale sobre un escape que él había rechazado. Él decía que se quedaría a luchar, que no podía abandonar al Distrito y sólo partir con sus familias. Eso la dejaba con su familia y Haymitch para huir. Sabía que su mentor no se arriesgaría a salir y dejar solo a Peeta, así que el plan había fracasado y debía asumirlo. Pero una parte de ella, agradecía que no hubiese funcionado, que Peeta y Gale le haya dicho que no. Y una parte aún más recóndita de ella, agradecía la boda. Agradecía el que Peeta se haya resignado a esta vida, pero aún no sabía porqué. Una parte de ella buscaba una respuesta que darle, una que realmente fuera razonable, una que valiera la pena oír. Porque tenía razón ella no quería amar y Peeta no la obligaría a hacerlo, pero otra se preguntaba al igual que todos los días, qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera dejado marchar al Chico del pan, que sería ahora de ellos. Y era esa parte la que le decía que tomará una oportunidad para que fueran felices, para que esta farsa fuera por lo menos sana para los dos. Pero su orgullo se la estaba ganando, eso y Gale.

Aún no sabía que hacer con Gale. Se había mostrado bastante reacio a la idea de una boda, pero tampoco quería huir cuando se enteró de las revueltas en los distritos. Y ahora ella no sabía que hacer. Quería simplemente desconectarse y hacer lo que su corazón anhelará, y esos anhelos, por momentos, eran Peeta.

-Dame la oportunidad- Cuando Peeta abrió su puerta aquella tarde no se esperó eso. Se esperó a un Haymitch borracho y muerto de hambre, buscando hogazas de pan. Se imaginó también a su equipo de preparación, listo para prepararlo para las fotos de novio, con el traje de inmaculado blanco que debía usar. También se imaginó a sus hermanos, a sus amigos y un sinfín de cosas más, pero jamás imaginó a Katniss Everdeen, con un vestido de novia del Capitolio sobre ella, con el cabello brillante y peinado. Con aros de perlas y un vestido similar. Parada frente a él, con las mejillas sonrojadas, con pequeños cabellos cayendo sobre su rostro brillante por la pequeña carrera que había tenido con semejante vestido. Jamás se imaginó esto, y realmente aún no lo creía.

-¿Qué?- Dios, ella era Katniss Everdeen, la ganadora de los 74 Juegos del Hambre, no estaba para repetir las cosas y menos estas. Se puso las manos en la estrecha cintura y miró a Peeta con determinación. Aquella misma determinación que la había hecho ponerse de pie durante la sesión de fotos y correr hasta la casa de su prometido. Y todo esto se lo debía a su Patito. Si no fuera por Prim, nada de esto estaría pasando. Porque ella tenía más razón que su cabeza y su orgullo. Porque estaba apunto de casarse con alguien que la amaba profundamente y Katniss ni siquiera le estaba dando la oportunidad. Peeta jamás la tuvo, Katniss se la había arrebatado el mismo segundo que se le entregó.

-Dame una oportunidad- Porque si, era una oportunidad para ella, para que ella fuera capaz de aprender a amar, para que ella fuera capaz de ser feliz. Porque Peeta jamás la obligaría a amar, pero ella quería hacerlo. Porque lo había extrañado como nunca durante los meses antes de la Gira. Porque extrañaba sus brazos rodeándola y porque extrañaba sus besos y sus caricias. Porque quería que fuera real.- Me dijiste que yo no quería amar, y tal vez tienes razón, pero ahora quiero pedirte que me des la oportunidad de decirte que sí, de decirle que sí a esto-bajo la cabeza y mantuvo su mirada en el piso hasta que sintió la mano de Peeta posarse en su mentón.- Yo antes te di la oportunidad, ahora te pido que me la des tú a mí. Quiero que sea real, tal vez sólo por un momento.-

Lo procesó terriblemente rápido pero la respuesta fue lenta, tanto que Katniss pensó que querría, que no podría ser feliz aunque fuera una sola vez. Pero era simplemente el hecho de que él no lo podía creer tanto. No podía pensar que Katniss estaba hay, pidiendo algo que jamás él le negó.

-Pues yo quiero que duré para siempre, siempre será real para mí.- y con eso, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó en los labios.

Habían compartido cientos, miles de besos, pero este era especial, igual que el de la cueva, y era perfecto. Las manos de Peeta se mantuvieron en su cintura y en su mejilla, y las de Katniss sobre el corazón desenfrenado del rubio y la otra sobre sus rubios cabellos. Pequeñas corrientes lo atravesaron, lo recorrieron y lo hicieron sentir en el cielo por un segundo, en donde todo era perfecto y completamente _real._

**Yo sé que quieren que continue, yo lo sé (? Es por eso que he decidido hacer un par de capitulos más, tal vez y llegar a Sinsajo, sólo si ustedes quieren, de otra forma lo acabamos aquí y se quedan con este final c: Eso, dejen sus hermosos reviews con su opinión y su propuesta xD Gracias por todo y eso^^ Besos y abrazos de oso para ustedes(?**


	3. Un Lugar para Nosotros

**Hola, hola, hola (^-^)/ Muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos comentarios y sus ganas de que continue este fic xD Realmente yo también tengo muchas ganas de seguir con esta historia, así que si todos estamos de acuerdo, lo continuaré hasta Sinsajo :D Tengo bastantes ideas para el tema del Vasallaje y el de la Guerra en si, les prometo que les encantará, pese a todo, espero que me lleguen comentarios con ideas y sugerencias sobre que podemos plantear en todo este tema c: Este capitulo es algo largo, a decir verdad, cuando escribo, no escribo por capitulos, sólo escribo, escribo y sigo escribiendo hasta que digo, hey ya son 7 páginas de word, con eso es suficiente por hoy n_n Espero que les guste, en el próximo capítulo, que estaré subiendo tal vez el próximo domingo, será sobre la boda de Katniss y Peeta, con un posible LEMON por ahí... ¬/¬ De acuerdo, no es posible, es un hecho xD Eso, disfruten del capitulo hermosos lectores *-* **

**Disclaimer: **_Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, de ser así, jamás hubiese dejado morir a Cato :'( Tampoco al hermoso de Finnick_

Sus pasos eran ligeros sobre la hierba, muy ligeros, casi imperceptibles, sus botas de caza se mantenían a ras de suelo y la hierba y el sonido del viento en la pradera hacía que el ruido se perdiera entre los árboles. Estaba recargado contra el tronco de un árbol, sobre el césped húmedo, con una manta algo gruesa en el pasto y con un block de dibujos sobre sus piernas. Tenía a su lado unos lápices curiosos que eran de óleo, con colores brillantes y vivos. Sus ojos azules iban desde el papel hasta el paisaje cubierto de nieve, casi derritiéndose, con los cielos grises, con pequeños rayos asomándose entre las nubes claras. Su nariz estaba roja, cómo siempre que estaba mucho rato afuera y sus dedos se encontraban en las puntas algo morados por el frío invernal. Una leve capa de hielo estaba extendida por sobre sus hombros y su cabello rubio y unas leves gotas caían a su frente. Pese a todo, la sonrisa de su rostro no se podía borrar. Y durante ese momento, Katniss se sintió feliz, porque sabía que la causa de felicidad de Peeta era debido a ella. Siguió avanzando por el bosque y se detuvo junto a él, mirando por sobre su hombro. Al principio se sorprendió, ya que pensó que estaría pintando el distrito después de una larga semana de nevadas, pero lo que vio fue algo más bonito y con mayor significado que unas casas esparcidas por allí. Eran ellos, junto a la chimenea de su casa, ambos cubiertos con una manta por los hombros, con tazas de chocolate caliente a sus pies y cojines a su alrededor. De eso, ya eran tres días. No recordaba haberse reído tanto en una sola tarde, pero con Peeta lo había logrado. Estuvieron toda la tarde, con Peeta durmiendo sobre sus piernas o dibujando a Buttercup, o a Prim, mientras comían dulces de menta acostados en la alfombra de su living.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, colocó sus manos sobre los ojos de Peeta y esperó. Sabía que estaba sonriendo y su suposición se vio confirmada cuando lo escuchó responder.

-¿Katniss? Si no es así, estoy en problemas, aquí podría haber osos asesinos, no de los que te tapan los ojos y eso.- la castaña rio ante el buen humor de su prometido y le besó los labios con ternura. Peeta sonrió y acercó a la joven hasta que cayó sobre su regazo en donde se acomodó y se quedó ahí, escuchando los latidos de su corazón desbocado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías con tu padre en la panadería-Katniss sacó un mechón rubio que cayó sobre la frente pálida de Peeta y lo acomodó hacia atrás. El joven vencedor sonrió ante el gesto y acarició su cintura con el pulgar. –Además, si estás aquí, lo más lógico es que dibujes el paisaje y no te andes arriesgando a pasar la cerca sólo para estar tendido sobre la nieve.- el rubio rio ante las quejas y regaños de la castaña y luego agregó.

-Me gusta estar aquí, el aire es más puro y no hay olor a carbón en el aire.- sabía a lo que se refería, a ella también le gustaba estar en el bosque por lo mismo, y como estaban en día de semana, era casi imposible que se encontraran con Gale, así que la chica estaba relajada, dormitando en los brazos del Mellark.

-Pues agarraremos una neumonía si seguimos aquí.-el joven rio y tomó sus cosas mientras Katniss se ponía de pie y se sacudía la nieve de los pantalones. El cielo estaba muy nublado y aunque haya dejado de nevar, el día estaba más que dispuesto a ponerse a llover. Peeta colocó todo dentro de un pequeño morral que deslizó por su hombro y luego le ofreció la mano a Katniss, quién entrelazo sus dedos con los de él. Caminaron sin prisas por los bosques, pasando entre los árboles, por los matorrales y por las rocas. Los pies de Peeta seguían siendo igual de pesados que antes, pero eso Katniss ya no le molestaba, no mientras no estuviera cazando. Cuando llegaron a las orillas de la alambrada, Katniss agudizó el oído para ver si la cerca estaba electrificada. Al no escuchar el zumbido, se relajó y pasó por su lugar de siempre seguida de Peeta que reía ante un recuerdo de sus hermanos peleando en la panadería. Katniss sólo lo observaba y sonreía con tranquilidad. Él era capaz de entregarle paz y confort. Sentirse realmente en paz, aunque eso estuviera mal decirlo. Caminaron de la mano a través del distrito y se detuvieron en frente de la panadería, donde Peeta dejó sus cosas de dibujo y tomó dos pasteles de queso y salió, mientras Katniss se despedía del señor Mellark. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro y comieron entre bromas y risas. La mayor parte del tiempo, se besaban, charlaban, caminaban de la mano, cocinaban e incluso Katniss le intentó enseñar a cazar. Fue todo un desastre el igual que ella en repostería pero pese a todo, la relación iba viento en popa. Esa semana había sido la mejor de su vida. Y en cinco días más, estaría partiendo hacia el Capitolio para casarse con él. No negaba que aún sentía miedo hacia la idea de estar casada, de vivir junto a Peeta, de estar toda la vida juntos, eso la aterraba, al igual que la idea de tener hijos. Pero tampoco podía ponerse a pensar en eso, en menos de un mes, estaría casada y aplicando todas las leyes y cosas que venían con la unión de esto. Aún no quería ni siquiera imaginar su primera noche juntos, estaba más que segura que sería un fiasco en todo eso.

Sabía que hijos podrían venir, que todo podía cambiar si seguía con esa decisión, pero no quería pensar en los días que había pasado sin Peeta. No quería volver a sentir ese miedo por las noches al no tener sus brazos rodeándola, no quería volver a ignorarlo si se veían en el distrito. No quería verlo demacrado rondando las calles de la zona comercial como alma en pena, porque si ambos se separaban ahora todo sería un fiasco. Ella se sumergiría en la peor de las depresiones y ni que decir de Peeta.

Porque ahora, juntos, todo estaba bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dejó caer su cabeza contra la almohada de su cama y se giró hacia la pared gris de su casa en la Veta. El día estaba nublado, había nevado hace poco en el distrito y el frío estaba azotando a todos los ciudadanos del distrito minero. Gale Hawthorne no era la excepción. Sentía sus majillas frías, a pesar de que estaba vestido con una chaqueta de cuerina de padre. Con un viejo sweater que le había tejido su madre y una camiseta de algodón algo gastado. Tenía una bufanda amarrada en el cuello y unos jeans que estaba usando en aquel único día libre que tenía. Domingo, a sólo tres días para que Katniss se fuera del distrito y se casará con el hijo menor del panadero. Frunció los labios ante el recuerdo de verlos juntos, a Peeta con el brazo sobre los hombros estrechos de Katniss, quien mantenía su mano entrelazada con la del chico. Reían, ambos, con las mejillas sonrosadas y sonrisas bobas que eran imposibles de olvidar. Se tomó la cara entre las manos y miró el gris techo de su casa. ¿Qué tenía él para ofrecerle en todo caso? Él no era un vencedor, no podía darle las riquezas que tenía Peeta al ser un ganador de los Juegos del Hambre. Lo único que tenía era su trabajo como minero y su habilidad con las trampas y la caza. Con él todo lo que obtendría serían más dolores y momentos tristes, pero pese a todo eso, sabía que Katniss podía llegar a ser feliz con él. Que saldrían adelante, con sus hermanos y que de un modo u otro ellos se salvarían de las Cosechas cada año y que cuando ya no quedará ninguno, podían trabajar en vivir por ellos, por obtener lo que querían. Sabía perfectamente bien que él no era como Peeta, para nada, no había nada en común entre ellos, sólo el profundo amor por Katniss y las ganas de mantenerla a salvo. Peeta había nacido en la zona comercial, por lo que jamás tuvo que pasar hambre como ellos, jamás se vio implicado en un crudo invierno en donde sus hermanos no tenían que comer, o donde tenían que ver a sus madres trabajar para poder mantener a sus hijos. Él no lo había vivido y ese era un punto que tenía a favor con Katniss. Él sabía todo lo que ella había sufrido y la había ayudado a mantener a su familia con vida. Se habían ayudado mutuamente, hasta que el nombre de Prim salió en la Cosecha. Supo desde ese instante que las cosas cambiarían. Que Katniss se ofrecería como voluntaria. Él debió hacer lo mismo, debió haberse ofrecido como tributo en lugar de Mellark. Así la hubiera podido mantener con vida. Respecto al cambio de reglas, estaba seguro que algo podrían haber hecho para que los dejarán vivir a los dos, el chico rubio no era el único con planes. Pero no lo hizo, se quedó y vio como poco a poco, el hijo del panadero se iba ganando el cariño y el aprecio de Katniss, aunque él estaba seguro que había un lazo aún más fuerte que los unía a ambos, algo que estaba por sobre él. Pensó que ella moriría al verla arriesgarse tanto por alguien a quien apenas conocía, Katniss Everdeen no era el tipo de chica que actuaría así por cualquier persona. Pero lo hizo. Lo hizo y ambos lograron sobrevivir, y él pensó que eso estaba bien, que podía vivir sabiendo que la chica de trenza había sobrevivido aunque en el camino se haya enamorado de alguien más. Todo cambio cuando los vio entrar a la estación. Él no se caracterizaba por ser alguien atento a las emociones y gestos de los demás, pero pudo notar como Peeta ya no tomaba la cintura de Katniss y como le dirigía miradas tristes. Lo supo luego, varios días después, cuando no los vio junto nunca más en el distrito y gracias a eso, la esperanza brilló dentro de él. Sabía que no todo estaba perdido con Katniss, así que cuando la vio el domingo para cazar, actuó normal, de la misma manera en que actuó Katniss. Sabía que debía actuar, que debía hacerle saber a la castaña de sus sentimientos. Y algo dentro de él se alegraba al no verlos juntos, al ver el menor de los Mellark rondar por la Aldea de los Vencedores con la mirada baja y las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos. Porque estaba destruido por un amor que jamás sería correspondido, porque de la misma manera en que él le pertenecía a Katniss, ella le pertenecía a él. Pasaron los meses, seis a decir verdad, en donde todo era miel sobre hojuelas, en donde su relación con Katniss se había afianzado, en donde volvía a ser la chica que salía a cazar cada día después de la escuela. Pero llegó la Gira de la Victoria, y él tenía por seguro que ellos volverían a hablarse, a besarse, a tomarse de las manos, porque eso era lo que todos querían ver. Confiaba en Katniss, en que tal vez, sólo tal vez, ella sentía lo mismo que por él y que de alguna manera u otra volvería intacta, sin las huellas de una gira junto a él. ¡Qué inocente fue! Cuando se trasmitió por cadena nacional su pedida de mano, supo que algo no andaba bien. ¡Dios, no se habían hablado en meses y ahora se casaban!

Fue un ingenuo, porque luego, cuando llegó y ella le dijo que huyeran, él creyó que lo amaba, de la misma manera en que él la amaba a ella. Sabía que no quería casarse por obligación y menos con el hijo del panadero, pero no, no era eso. Era algo más grande, algo que él esperaba con ansias. Los inicios de una revolución, eso era lo que los trágicos amantes habían provocado. Katniss con sus actos, Peeta con sus palabras. Estaban desatando el caos en los distritos y Gale quería pelear. Y ahí se dio cuenta que su amor por Katniss no era suficiente como para dejar el Distrito 12 e irse muy, muy lejos. No fue suficiente. Así que cuando ella apareció con Peeta besándose en la puerta de la casa de él, con un vestido de novia puesto, no pudo menos que abofetearse.

¿Cuántos kilómetros llevarían de haber huido juntos? ¿De haber escuchado sus palabras?

Ahora no podría saberlo, Katniss estaba en el ojo del huracán, con gente viniendo cada día para la gran boda del año. ¿Entonces que podía hacer? ¿Pelear contra Peeta por ella?

Sabía que podía ganar, que a pesar del lazo que los unía a ellos, él y Katniss tenían una conexión aún más fuerte, una en la vida real y no en los Juegos. Porque a pesar de que doliera admitirlo, los Juegos habían terminado para ellos y debían seguir adelante. Y él ayudaría a Katniss a seguir, incluso si debía llevársela a rastras del distrito, lo haría si con eso evitaba el error más grande que su amiga podía estar cometiendo. Casarse con aquel panadero era un error, ella no deseaba casarse, lo veía en su mirada preocupada, en sus profundos ojos plateados que pedían ser rescatados. Se puso de pie de un salto, se colocó las botas de cuero negro gastadas que tenía y luego de despedirse de sus hermanos, corrió hasta la zona comercial. Primero debía saber donde estaba Katniss. Podía estar en su casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores, o podía estar en la de él. Podría estar en la de su borracho mentor o en el bosque cazando. Aspiró el frío aire del invierno y miró por los alrededores de la plaza, buscando una trenza castaña entre la multitud. No fue lo que vio primero, pero logró distinguir una cabellera rubia que se alzaba por el distrito.

En el distrito doce, no había mucha gente con los cabellos rubios. A decir verdad, Gale no conocía a muchos, a parte de Prim, de la señora Everdeen y la familia Mellark. E incluso en la familia de Peeta, no todos eran rubios, sólo el padre de él y uno de sus hermanos.

Se acercó de a poco, evitando a las personas que compraban en el sector, y se alzó en puntillas para ver si su vista no le estaba mintiendo. Y no era así. De pie, junto a la entrada de la panadería estaba Peeta Mellark, con su habitual sonrisa de lado, con los cabellos rubios peinados hacia atrás, con leves rastros de nieve en él. Pantalones negros, botas de color marrón y una chaqueta de color azul oscuro cubría su ancha espalda. Guantes de cuero, parecidos a los que Katniss quería obsequiarle a él, antes de que discutieran por la boda arreglada de ella. Charlaba animadamente con un chico de la escuela. Tendría la misma edad de él. De cabellos negros y mirada parda. Lo reconocía levemente, era uno de los tantos amigos que rodeaban al menor de los Mellark en la escuela. Miró a su alrededor, buscando a Katniss entre la gente.

No estaba, Peeta estaba solo con su amigo.

Eso le daba el suficiente tiempo para hablar con ella. Y para hablar con su prometido.

Se acercó a paso firme a donde estaba el joven rubio, con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos, y una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro esculpido.

No supo que fue lo que lo motivo, pero de un momento a otro, tenía su puño derecho estampado en la bonita mejilla del chico del pan. Peeta reaccionó al segundo. No sabía con exactitud como fue, ya que ese tipo de reacciones se las había visto a Katniss. La forma de moverse y la forma de evitar el peligro. Era algo que se les quedaba de los Juegos, una reacción involuntaria frente a una situación de riesgo inminente. Se lo quitó de encima de un movimiento y se puso a una distancia considerable, bajo las atentas miradas de los que pasaban por allí.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa Gale?- la mejilla de Peeta sangraba, tenía un corte hecho por la fuerza de sus nudillos y la sangre corría levemente por su cara. Algo dentro de Gale se activo, ese deseo incontrolable que tenía por hacer sufrir al chico que le había arrebatado a la castaña.

-¿Cómo que qué rayos me pasa? ¿Qué mierda te pasa a ti Mellark?- la ira brotaba de sus venas y lo incitaba a darle otro golpe más a ese rostro, para que nadie lo reconociera.- ¿Una boda? ¿No se te ocurrió una mejor manera de atar a Katniss a ti?-

Peeta se contuvo, sabía que Gale estaba enojado, que tenía rabia y que quería descargarse contra él. ¡Dios! ¿Cuántas veces quiso él hacer lo mismo cuando los veía a ambos riendo en el distrito? Estaba enfadado porque Katniss lo había escogido, había elegido tener una vida con él, darse una oportunidad a lo que sea que tuvieran.

-Yo no estoy atando a Katniss a mi, y por si no lo sabías, ella fue la que propuso que nos casáramos- Gale se acercó hasta él, y envió un derechazo que consiguió desestabilizar a Peeta. Golpeó de nuevo, esta vez contra sus costillas y lo envió al piso donde Peeta le mandó un certero golpe en la nariz, que hizo que el joven Hawthorne gruñera con fuerza debido al dolor. Un golpe más, otro de vuelta. El amigo de Peeta intentaba a duras penas separar a los jóvenes que se reñían frente a la panadería. La gente que pasaba miraba con impresión como Peeta Mellark y Gale Hawthorne se reñían a golpes por algo, o más bien. Por alguien. Porque aparte de Katniss, ni un otro problema podía existir entre los dos. La actual vendedora era la manzana de la discordia de ambos jóvenes. En ese momento salió Connor junto con Nate y separaron entre los dos a Peeta y a Gale, que sangraban dramáticamente. Peeta se calmó en cuanto sintió los brazos de su hermano en torno a él. Gale demoró algo más, lo suficiente para que Peeta deseara golpearlo otra vez.

-Entiende esto, ella no te ama, sólo lo hace por miedo. Y de esta manera, escúchame bien Mellark, ¡Jamás te amará! ¡Jamás!- Se zafó del agarre de Nate y caminó con torpeza entre la gente, evitando a la multitud que se había arremolinado para ver que pasaba. Peeta gritó exasperado apenas Gale dejó de ser visible. Y es que en el fondo, él le encontraba razón, y no podía evitar sentirse como el idiota que era. Como el absurdo perdedor de todo esto.

-¡¿Qué rayos te paso en la cara Gale?!-el aludido tenía sobre el pómulo izquierdo un pedazo de tela que servía como una venda, empapada en sangre. De su labio inferior salía sangre y su ceja derecha estaba rota. Aparte de eso, tenía varios rasguños y un que otro moretón por el cuerpo. Pese a eso, decidió ir a la casa de las Everdeen a que revisaran su pómulo, y en especial su nariz que no paraba de sangrar. Katniss, cuando lo vio en su puerta se sorprendió, aunque no tanto como el verlo cubierto de sangre. Gale no era una persona conflictiva que se anduviera peleando con medio mundo, así que lo deja pasar a la casa, donde el calor de la chimenea lo recibió.

-Nada, una pelea sin importancia-Katniss enarcó una ceja y lo deja en la sala de estar en cuanto vio la mueca que hacía Gale al moverse. Definitivamente necesitaba ayuda. Llamó a su madre, quien salió del estudio con Prim a sus espaldas. En cuanto vieron a Gale, se acercaron y Prim trajo vendas y antiséptico para tratar los cortes y golpes del chico.

La señora Everdeen partió limpiando el corte de la mejilla, que era el que peor se veía. Gale tan sólo hacía muecas de vez en cuando, bajo la atenta mirada de Katniss que lo regañaba mentalmente. Después siguió con su labio y con su ceja. Luego de eso pasó hasta su nariz, en donde luego de poner algo de algodón y un poco de presión, esta dejó de sangrar. Prim iba a buscar más agua y alcohol para terminar de limpiar las heridas cuando un golpe en la puerta principal los sacó a todos de su letargo. La señora Everdeen se puso de pie y se limpió las manos en su delantal para luego abrir la puerta.

En ella estaba Haymitch, con una barba de varios días, y una botella de metal en su mano. Tenía puesto un abrigo algo gastado y el ceño estaba fruncido. Junto a él, estaba uno de los hermanos de Peeta, a quién Katniss reconoció como Connor, quien era él más apegado a su prometido. Estaba con las manos en los bolsillos, con una chaqueta de color caqui puesta. Su expresión de infinito odio hacia Gale se incrementó en cuanto lo vio ponerse de pie en el salón. Katniss, en cuanto los vio, corrió hacia la puerta, estrellando al muchacho sin querer en el camino. Gale bufó y miró de mala forma a Connor, quien simplemente le devolvió la mirada envenenada desde la puerta entre abierta.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Esta bien Peeta?- su voz sonó estrangulada. No era normal que Connor se anduviera paseando en la Aldea de los Vencedores. Algo le debía haber pasado a Peeta. Esta no era una mera visita para ver a su futura cuñada, y ella lo sabía. Dentro de todo, no se llevaba muy bien con sus hermanos, más que nada se debía a lo mucho que había sufrido Peeta durante los meses antes de la Gira de la Victoria.

-Eso te queríamos preguntar Preciosa, ¿No esta el Chico aquí?- Katniss negó con la cabeza y Haymitch bufó exasperado. Tomó un sorbo de alcohol de la botella en sus manos y luego la guardó ante la mirada de escrutinio de la Chica en Llamas. No le estaban dando información valiosa y su preocupación por su chico del pan aumentaba cada vez más.

-No, no ha venido, ¿Ocurrió algo?- Connor miró al supuesto primo y al ver que el joven castaño no tenía ni las más mínimas intenciones de hablar, respondió.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu primo?- Katniss dirigió la mirada plateada a Gale y luego se dio la vuelta al escuchar el portazo que dejó Connor al salir de su casa. Haymitch dijo algo sobre el humor de los chicos hoy en día y luego de eso, salió tras el muchacho, prometiéndole a Katniss avisar si encontraban a Peeta. Apenas su mentor se vio fuera, se acercó con lentitud a Gale.

-Te lo preguntaré otra vez Gale, ¿Con quién te peleaste?- El chico supo que no tenía escapatoria y que en algún momento la castaña se iba a enterar, así que mejor que fuera por él y no por el idiota de su prometido.

-Con tu novio, con él fue. Es por eso que su hermano salió así- Katniss deseó en ese momento tener una flecha y un arco a mano para poder lanzársela a Gale. Su mirada era de infinita calma, casi como si no importará el haberse puesto a golpear a su novio, tal vez frente a cuanta gente. Gale sabía a la perfección que debía mostrar un perfil bajo y pese a esto, se ponía a pelear con uno de los Vencedores del distrito.

-¡¿Y a ti qué mierda te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué andas golpeando a Peeta?!- se acercó a él y golpeó su pecho con sus puños, mientras le gritaba. Prim y su madre se retiraron y dejaron al par de amigos solos en la cálida instancia, en donde la ira de Katniss estaba contenida mientras insultaba a su mejor amigo.

-¿Por qué mierda tú lo defiendes?, ¿Por qué te vas a casar con él? ¡No lo amas Katniss, él no es como tú o como yo!-

-¡¿Y a mi que me importa si no es como tú?!- con su dedo golpeó el duro pecho del Hawthorne y luego de ponerse la chaqueta de su padre, que estaba colgada en el perchero, se dirigió a él.- Peeta es mil veces mejor que tú y que yo, y si yo me voy a casar con él es mi decisión, no la tuya. Peeta me entiende, Peeta me ama por lo que soy, no por lo que era antes de los Juegos. Yo cambié Gale, cambié y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Pese a eso, él me sigue amando con mis defectos y con mis errores, mientras que tú sólo quieres que vuelva la vieja Katniss.- Gale bajo la mirada y se acercó hasta donde estaba Katniss y en dos pasos la tuvo contra la pared, encerrada entre sus brazos.- Déjame ir, suéltame.-

- Tú no lo amas. No lo amas y no lo harás, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque te están obligando a hacerlo, porque no son tus ideas, son las del Capitolio que quieren ver un final feliz entre sus vencedores.- Katniss miró a Gale, roja de furia, veía pequeños puntitos que entorpecían su visión. Se colocó frente a él y lo encaró y a pesar de su altura, Gale sintió un escalofrío al ver la reacción de la castaña.

-Escúchame bien Hawthorne, tú te vuelves a acercar a Peeta y yo que te clavo una flecha en el ojo. Las decisiones que yo tomo, son mías, no del Capitolio, y si elegí a Peeta antes que a ti, no fue por culpa de ellos, fue por la tuya- Gale bajo uno de sus brazos y Katniss salió de entre la pared, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. –Ahora te pediré que en cuanto mi madre terminé de curarte, te retires de mi casa y que no vuelvas a entrar aquí, a menos que sea para disculparte con mi prometido.- dicho esto, salió ella primero y luego de eso cerró la puerta tras de si. Y Gale sólo se sintió un poco más vacío que de costumbre.

Caminó a través de las distintas partes del distrito, con el frío viento azotando sus mejillas y su nariz roja, esperando ver en algún lugar la cabeza rubia de Peeta. Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde y ya se estaba haciendo de noche en el distrito minero. Muchas de las personas se empezaban a meter en sus casas, en el confort del fuego y la calidez de una chimenea. Katniss suspiró y se pensó otra vez todos los lugares que había visitado durante esas dos horas que llevaba buscando a Peeta.

Había ido a su casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores, a la panadería en donde Nate le había dicho que no había aparecido, que luego de su discusión y posterior pelea con Gale, se había ido rápido de allí. Al principio, él y Connor habían decidido dejarlo solo un rato, pero luego cuando lo fueron a buscar a su casa, este no estaba. Habían ido a casa de Haymitch, a su propia casa y no aparecía. Revisaron la zona comercial, el sector de la plaza y el Edificio de Justicia, la Veta, que aunque era improbable, nada perdían con ver. Fueron a casa de sus dos amigos más cercanos y tampoco estaba. Fueron a la tienda de Delly Cartwright y tampoco apareció. No le quedaban lugares donde buscar y llegaba la noche y Peeta no aparecía. No sabía como se encontraba, por lo que había visto en Gale, la pelea había sido bastante pareja, pues el castaño tenía golpes por doquier y sabía que Peeta se defendería y más si había sido Gale quien había empezado el enfrentamiento.

Sintió pequeñas gotas correr por su cabeza, rodeándole las sienes y cayendo por sus mejillas heladas. Levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo y vio como una lluvia se empezaba a desatar sobre el distrito 12. No tenía mucho tiempo, su madre se pondría como loca si no llegaba a la hora y estaba más que segura que si pescaba un resfrío, ni ella ni Peeta podrían decir sus votos. Tomó una bocanada de aire y corrió por las calles casi vacías, mirando a todos lados, buscando los ojos azules de su novio. ¿Qué rayos le habrá dicho Gale, para que Peeta reaccionara de esa manera? Peeta era lo suficientemente maduro como para no tomarse los insultos en serio, y más si venían de Gale. Tendría que haber sido algo sobre ella, estaba segura, algo que lo hiciera dudar sobre su decisión de casarse.

Se detuvo durante un momento a pensar. No tenía sentido que buscará como loca si no sabía a donde ir. Peeta no era como ella. No se desaparecía por horas sin dar una explicación. Tenía que estar en un lugar en dónde a nadie se le ocurriría buscar, tal vez, sólo tal vez si quería que fuese ella, sería un lugar de ambos, algo que significara algo para ellos. Tomó aire por los pulmones y pensó. Peeta no tenía un lugar secreto, salvo su estudio en casa, aquella habitación llena de pinturas sobre los Juegos y ella. Pero hay no estaba. Tampoco estaba en la panadería, que era donde le había dado pan y la había salvado.

Un lugar más reciente debía ser. Y sólo hasta ese segundo, se acordó.

_El Bosque_

Ella se lo había enseñado porque para ella significaba algo especial, algo que valía la pena. Le encantaba ese lugar. Le gustaba sentirse libre y por la misma razón se lo había mostrado a Peeta; para que él también se sintiera libre en aquel distrito con olor a carbón y miseria. Corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas hasta la cerca electrificada que rodeaba el distrito y pasó a través de ella con cautela. Debía estar atenta, la pradera era grande y el bosque aún más y él podía estar en cualquier sitio. No tomó su arco, sólo caminó con lentitud entre las hierbas, bajo la espesa lluvia que le estaba calando los huesos. Sus pulmones estaban ardiendo, las respiraciones eran cada vez más erráticas a medida que avanzaba. Se detuvo un momento y se calmó.

Estaba asustada, tenía miedo. Sabía que el bosque era peligroso durante la noche. Y Peeta estaba solo y desarmado. Además de eso, era sumamente ruidoso y cualquier animal podía atacarlo en cualquier momento. Tomó una bocanada de aire y agudizó sus oídos. No sentía nada, absolutamente nada. Era como si el bosque se lo hubiera tragado. ¿Por qué cuando debía buscarlo era tan silencioso?

Caminó unos cuantas decenas de kilómetros más, prestando atención al viento, a como se mecía la hierba, la lluvia cayendo sobre el suelo. A los árboles. Peeta no era bueno trepando, todo lo contrario, era sumamente patoso en esos temas, no podía estar encaramado y menos con una pierna artificial. Llegó hasta una zona algo amplia, cerca del lago en donde nadaba con su padre. Estaba iluminado por la luna llena que se dejaba entre ver por las grandes nubes de lluvia. Grandes gotas se azotaban contra el agua, provocando un sonido sumamente relajante. Se quitó el agua que caía sobre su frente y miró con atención bajo los árboles, escaneando con lentitud.

Y justo, bajo un frondoso árbol, estaba él. Con su abrigo azul y sus pantalones negros. Con las botas cubiertas de lodo y césped. Su cabello caía desordenado sobre su frente, con pequeñas gotas que escurrían hasta su mentón. Estaba sentado con la espalda recargada contra el tronco del árbol. Con las piernas flexionadas contra si, casi refugiándose de la noche y de los miedos que lo arroyaban. Se acercó de a poco hasta él. Peeta tenía la cabeza baja y no podía ver su rostro, sólo podía ver su perfil contra la luna.

Katniss suspiró en cuanto lo vio y sintió un alivio que la sacudió con fuerza. No estaba herido, bueno, no más de lo que se esperaba debido a la pelea. Tenía un moretón en su pómulo derecho, y un corte en el otro. Su ojo derecho estaba algo más oscuro y en su labio había sangre seca. Se detuvo frente a él, a unos cuantos pasos. Se veía frágil e indefenso ahí, mojado por la lluvia y golpeado como un perrito.

Peeta alzó la cabeza y a Katniss se le cortó la respiración en cuanto vio sus ojos hinchados. Había estado llorando. Y una pequeña voz le decía que odiaba cada vez más a Gale, porque había sido él quien había borrado la sonrisa que tanto amaba de Peeta. Se dejó caer frente a él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Peeta sólo la miró algo ido, como si todo eso fuera un vil sueño del que no quería ser despertado. Katniss se recargó en el árbol y tomó la cabeza de Peeta y la dejó sobre su pecho, en dónde el chico se refugió. Con cuidado pasó los brazos a través de la cintura de la cazadora y la acercó aún más hasta él, donde debido a la oscuridad ya no se podía ver donde quedaba un cuerpo y empezaba el otro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, Estaba preocupada por ti.-Peeta sólo gruñó contra el hueco que quedaba entre el hombro y el cuello de Katniss y la miró desde abajo. Sus ojos azules brillaban como pequeños faroles incandescentes, mostrando un sinfín de emociones que tenían abrumada a Katniss. Acarició su rubio cabello y comenzó a tararear una nana algo vieja que conocía y que su padre solía cantarles antes de ir a dormir. De a poco Peeta se fue relajando y suspiró cuando la chica besó su coronilla mojada.

-Lo siento, no quería que te preocuparas por mí.-Katniss asintió y levantó el mentón de Peeta para luego besar sus labios. Decir que seguían asombrándole los arrebatos de la chica era poco, pese a eso, cerró los ojos y disfrutó el contacto de sus labios húmedos contra los de él. Pasó sus manos por los cabellos mojados de la chica y atrajo hasta sentarla en su regazo. Las manos traviesas de Katniss bajaron desde su nuca hasta el inicio del cierre de la chaqueta, bajándolo de a poco. El beso se hacía cada vez más demandante, llegando a los extremos en donde Peeta no podía separar su boca de la de Katniss, quien sólo sentía una inusual hambre por el sabor de canela que tenían los labios del chico del pan. Se separaron en cuanto la necesidad de respirar se hizo latente. Katniss dejó pequeños besos regados sobre el rostro de Peeta, prestando una total atención en las partes heridas del muchacho, quien sólo suspiraba ante el suave contacto.

-Esto es para que todas las cosas estúpidas que pudo haberte dicho Gale se borren.- Peeta bajo la cabeza ante la mención del minero. La chica sólo quería abofetearse mentalmente por haber sacado a colación algo de lo que definitivamente Peeta no quería hablar. –Peeta, mírame, por favor.- el rubio clavó sus ojos azules en los de Katniss y luego desvió la mirada.

-Es sólo que siento que esto es un sueño Katniss, tu y yo, no puede ser verdad y lo que dijo Gale tal vez sólo lo reafirme.- la castaña frunció los labios y levantó la mirada de Peeta otra vez.

-Pues soy real Peeta y si estoy aquí es porque realmente me preocupo por ti.-

-Lo sé, es sólo que tal vez él tenga razón.- Katniss se puso de pie, esto ya no le estaba gustando. Definitivamente no quería que Peeta dudara así de lo que ella sentía por él. Sabía que aunque no le había dicho que lo amaba él podía entenderlo desea manera, después de todo, ella lo eligió antes que a Gale. Sobrepuso todo para estar con él, para que el matrimonio funcionara de una manera u otra. Se plantó frente a Peeta con las manos en las caderas y habló.

-Lo que sea que te haya dicho Gale no es verdad, por favor Peeta, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que veas que te elegí a ti y no a él?- Peeta la miró con los ojos abiertos y luego negó con frustración. Katniss no entendía y no lo haría. Ella no sabía lo que él había pasado cuando todo se supo. Cuando se enteró de que todo lo vivido en la arena era mentira.

-Nada, pero tampoco puedo olvidar lo que me dijo, porque tal vez sea verdad, que tú me elegiste sólo por miedo, sólo porque… porque querías proteger a tu familia.- su voz sonaba ahogada, casi estrangulada. Katniss lo miró y supo a que venía todo, y que en parte también era su culpa. Si jamás le decía a Peeta lo que sentía, él nunca lo adivinaría. Porque una vez él ya había dado por sentado sus sentimientos y al final todo resulto ser una estrategia. ¿Qué podía ser distinto ahora?

-Sabes que no soy como tú, que no valgo la pena, y que en esto de las palabras soy un total fracaso.- Peeta la miró desde donde estaba sentado y luego cuando la sintió acuclillarse frente a él.- Sé que no puedo esperar que creas en mí después de todo el daño que te hice y que tal vez yo no sean ni la mitad de buena de lo que tú puedes ser en las relaciones, pero sólo te pido que creas en lo que siento ahora.-su voz temblaba, jamás la había escuchado así, estaba más nerviosa de lo que había estado cuando la entrevistaron en el Capitolio durante los Juegos.-No te puedo prometer que te amé tanto como tú me amas a mi, pero si lo intentare. Intentaré darte un beso cada mañana, intentaré estar cada momento, tanto bueno o malo junto a ti, sólo por favor, cree en mi, como yo lo hago en ti.-

Peeta la besó, no esperó que continuara, no podía en definitiva. Sólo eso necesitaba escuchar de ella. Sólo unas cuantas palabras que le dejarán en claro que no era un juego otra vez, que no era otra estrategia para ver cuanto tiempo lograban estar con vida. Ahora significaba tanto como para él. Significaba esperanza, significaba un cambio y significaba salir adelante con sus heridas. Significaba todo para él. Tomó su rostro pequeño entre sus manos y la atrajo hacia él. Delineó con cuidado sus labios, prestando una total atención al superior. Katniss enredó los dedos en la melena rubia de Peeta y saboreó la esencia que desprendía. Aspiró el embriagante aroma que desprendía su chico del pan, ese olor a bosque, a canela y a madera que tanto le gustaba. Mordió con cuidado uno de sus labios e introdujo su lengua a la boca del panadero, en donde sus lenguas se enrollaban y abrazaban con fuerza. Se separó levemente de ella y le besó repetidamente los labios, los párpados, la frente, las mejillas, para después volver a atacar esa boca que lo llevaba hasta el cielo.

-Creo en ti Katniss,- besó su frente y la miró a esos ojos grises que lo habían enamorado desde el primer día, cuando la oyó cantar en la clase de música.- ahora lo hago.-

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, si les gusto dejen reviews, si no les gusto, también dejenlos. Los nombres de los hermanos de Peeta son obviamente falsos ya que a Suzanne Collins no le importó mucho la familia de Peeta, tampoco la madre y el padre de Katniss es por eso que no tienen nombre xD Pero por si acaso, Connor es el nombre del hermano de Josh Hutcherson quien encarna a Peeta en la adaptación cinematográfica que tanto espero ^-^ Nate, es un nombre que simplemente me gusta xD Eso, dejen sus hermosos y sensuales reviews, que cada vez que leo me dan ganas de llorar. **

**_Momento de saludos:_**_rabbit6811 por ser mi primer comentario en este fic, a Cynthia Mellark por haber sido el segundo (? A Guest, a Nati, a Chcluz, a Emybax, a Valeria Luis, a Coraline, a Katnisspeetax100pre y a Caro por comentar este fic y darme las energías y los ánimos de escibir esta historia y a todos los que leen y no comentan pero que siguen la historia y agregan a favoritos, besos emabarrados. PD: eso de leer y comenatr... No se preocupen, yo también lo hago, en especial desde mi celular :D Amor para ustedes y abrazos de osos pandas para todos_


	4. Tuyo hasta la eternidad

**Lamento todas las demoras que pude tener, lo siento, pero este capítulo en general, no quería salir, me costó mucho hacer a Katniss con deseos y no deseos de casarse con Peeta, y esa debe ser una de las pocas excusas que tengo. No salió tan largo como yo quería y espero poder subir un capítulo pronto, espero que este les guste.**

**Disclaimer: ****_La Saga de los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenece pero la historia sí c:_**

-Ya no se te nota nada ese golpe ¿eh?-Portia rio a costa del ceño fruncido de Peeta, entrando a la habitación que estaba en su piso del Centro de Entrenamiento. Portia usualmente vestida a la moda, hoy usaba un conjunto de lo más sencillo a niveles capitolinos. Un vestido oscuro que resaltaba el color ojo de su cabello recién teñido y unas pestañas doradas que iban a juego con los accesorios que traía. Peeta por su parte estaba con un pantalón de buzo de color gris que se ajustaba en sus pantorrillas y quedaba suelto a la altura de los muslos. Traía puesta una musculosa de color azul que combinaba con sus ojos brillantes.

La habitación estaba llena de moños blancos y rosas del mismo color que hacían que al rubio le diera dolor de cabeza. Estaba sentado en su cama, con las manos afirmando su cabeza, que latía al mismo ritmo de su corazón desbocado. Estaba nervioso, absolutamente nervioso de todo lo que podía pasar durante ese día. Miró el reloj digital que estaba empotrado en una de las murallas de la habitación: 12.35 PM. En 5 horas más tenía que estar saliendo a la Iglesia, que estaba en el centro del Capitolio mismo, junto con sus padres y sus hermanos. El tren que los había traído desde el distrito minero también había servido para transportar a ambas familias, la del novio y la de la novia, al Capitolio, sólo por una noche, ya que apenas terminara la recepción, estarían partiendo rumbo a su hogar. Él y Katniss debían quedarse durante toda esa noche, y apenas despuntara el alba, partirían al distrito 4 donde sería su luna de miel. Una semana recorriendo la costa y el mar. No sonaba tan malo para Peeta.

Pese a eso, no podía evitar que su estómago se revolviera al pensar en los votos que estaría diciendo en 5 horas más. Levantó la vista hacia su estilista, quien tenía la mirada fija en él. Se armó de valor y se puso de pie, para caminar directo a la ducha de la habitación, donde debía bañarse para luego cortarle el cabello, afeitarlo, peinarlo y vestirlo para la ceremonia.

No estaba cansado, no tanto a decir verdad, pero tenía unas ojeras que lo volvían loco, a él y a su equipo de preparación. El día anterior había llegado al Capitolio, recibidos por el incansable público que sólo quería ver a los trágicos amantes en directo. Habían distraído lo suficiente a la multitud para que no vieran salir a las dos familias del tren, para luego ser llevados al mismo edificio, sólo que en otro piso. Pese a esto, y a que podía volver a compartir la habitación con Katniss, Effie los tenía sumamente vigilados, mirando cada paso que daban, y cada cosa que hacían. En especial si su intención era ir a la habitación del otro por la noche. Sus padres y sus hermanos estaban en el piso número 11, en donde eran atendidos por avoxes, cumpliendo cada capricho, por estúpido que fuese. Todos lo disfrutaban, en especial, Nate. Se paseaba pidiendo comida de aquí a allá, alegando que no podía salir a recorrer como ellos, y su única manera de evitar el aburrimiento era con comida y con películas antiguas que pasaban en la televisión. En eso, Connor estaba de acuerdo y lo demostraba con su noche de entretención en la sala de su piso, en donde él y Nate habían estado hasta después de las 2 de la mañana viendo una saga de unas películas de corredores de autos. Rápido y Furioso.

Bufó al espejo y se recargó con ambos manos en el lavabo de cristal que tenía su baño. Los músculos de su espalda estaban tensos y se notaba a través de la polera del pijama que aún usaba. Su cara ya no estaba tan mal; tenía un leve raspón en donde antes estaba el corte hecho por el golpe de Gale. Su ojo ya no estaba morado y había leves marcas de moretones en la zona de sus costillas, las cuales casi habían sido ignoradas. Cuando llegó a casa junto con Katniss esa noche, fue a curarse las heridas, y cuando pasaron a la casa de Haymitch a avisar, estaba su mentor, con un bote de crema en sus manos. En el trascurso de toda su escapada había llamado urgentemente a Effie, explicándole que Peeta se había golpeado la cara y que sería imposible quitarlo de aquí a la boda. Jamás pensó que con esto conseguiría a un grupo de Agentes de la Paz, traídos directamente desde el Capitolio, trayendo cremas desde el mismo. Había sido tan rápida que el aerodeslizador ni siquiera había tocado el Distrito. Luego de eso, Haymitch se había puesto como una autentica madre, retando fuertemente al rubio, mientras Katniss apretaba su mano. Fu una de las cosas más ridículas que él recordara, pero ahora valía la pena. Con la tecnología médica del Capitolio, y los cuidados de la madre de Katniss, ya no tenía nada. Exceptuando, sus costillas. Nadie le había preguntado qué pasó con sus costillas. Bufó a si mismo y se aproximó a la regadera.

Se quitó la camiseta y pasó sus dedos por las costillas magulladas, haciendo un gesto del dolor al presionar la tercera del lado derecho. Frunció el ceño al recordar a Gale y luego simplemente se calmó. Tenía que evitar pensar en esas cosas. Se terminó de desnudar y entró de sopetón a la regadera que enviaba chorros de agua helada a través de su columna y su cuerpo. Necesitaba despertarse, sentir que nada de esto era un sueño en donde despertaría solo en su cama, en la Aldea de los Vencedores.

El agua le recorría las patillas y bajaba enfriando su cabeza, evitando que pensamientos de rebelión y protestas se juntaran en ella. Este era un día importante, quizás el más importante de su vida y debía estar tranquilo, relajado, sin pensar en la mirada de plata de Gale que estaría sobre él toda la ceremonia. Porque sí, Gale y su familia también estaban allí. Parecía ser que el asunto de los primos había llegado bastante lejos y luego del beso con Gale, Snow quería darle un duro golpe a la Chica en Llamas, y qué mejor que su "primo" metido en todo aquello. Que contemplando su boda con el "oportunista".

Recargó su cabeza en la cerámica y dejó que los pensamientos se fueran con el agua. Debía estar bien, Katniss lo había escogido a él, a nadie más. Y eso era lo qué se repetía todo el día. Qué Katniss lo había elegido a él y que nada de lo que se estaba llevando a cabo era una obligación. Bueno, lo era en parte, pero ambos estarían felices con una boda y que a fin de cuentas, sólo era apurar hechos que terminarían ocurriendo de un modo u otro.

Con esto en la cabeza, salió de la ducha, se envolvió una toalla blanca en la cadera y salió con el pelo escurriendo en agua. Afuera estaba su equipo de preparación, con una sonrisa que no les cabía en el rostro. Peeta sólo embozó un gesto de sonrisa y su equipo de preparación comenzó a hacer su trabajo en medio de una constante charla sobre lo genial que sería su boda. Qué todos estaban esperando a ver cómo sería la recepción, ya que sólo Effie, Cinna y Portia estaban al tanto de cómo sería todo. Peeta rezaba desde lo profundo de su corazón que todo no fuera muy estrafalario, y que el criterio de los estilistas se haya sobrepuesto al de Effie. Comenzaron quitándole la barba pequeña que se le había acumulado durante los días en el distrito. Le echaron las cremas que evitara que creciera. Por alguna razón que Peeta desconocía, estaba de moda, el rasurado completo de cuerpo y aunque había batallado completamente con su equipo, no pudo hacerse valer y al final una depilación completa es lo que había obtenido. Decir que se sentía completamente expuesto era poco. Tampoco es cómo si se hubiera sentido muy cómodo con todo eso. Le había dolido a los mil demonios cuando sacaron su vello, en especial el de las piernas y el de los brazos. Todo eso lo habían hecho anoche, para que supuestamente se le pasara el dolor de aquí a su boda. Aún se estremecía cuando veía un poco de cera caliente cerca de él.

Le cortaron el cabello un poco, rebajando en las zonas de la nuca y las patillas. Le pusieron un mínimo de maquillaje, para evitar el brillo debido a las cámaras que estarían filmando todo. Cuando miró otra vez el reloj, vio que eran las 3 de la tarde. Cada vez faltaba menos. Lo mandaron a almorzar, en donde no le entró casi nada debido a los nervios que sentía por la inminente boda. Effie parloteaba de aquí para allá. Haymitch gruñía debido a la molesta corbata que apretaba su cuello. Y de su prometida… ni rastro.

La habían movido esa misma mañana al piso 5, dónde le estaban haciendo un tratamiento mucho peor que el de él. Agradeció mentalmente ser hombre y tomó algo de la pasta que estaba sobre su plato. Por lo que sabía, dos equipos de preparación estaban en los pisos de abajo, arreglando a la familia de Katniss, de Gale y a la suya, ya que era más que obvio que los enfocarían en más de una ocasión durante la ceremonia.

Cuando estuvo listo, lo vistieron de pies a cabeza. Le colocaron una camisa dorada de cuello, con detalles negros, con una extraña prenda, que se asemejaba a un sweater de color blanco de cuello tortuga sobre esta. Pantalones blancos, que tenían un pequeño broche que se amarraba a unas botas de color blanco altas. Un saco de color blanco, largo, que le llegaba hasta más debajo de la cadera. Tenía un extraño cuello y en su solapa había una cigarrera de color dorado. Cuando estuvo frente al espejo, no se reconoció. Jamás se imaginó casarse así, vestido de blanco, con ese estilo de vestir. Portia le entregó unos gemelos de oro, con detalles en negro que se colocó en la camisa y unos guantes de color blanco que metió dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Estás perfecto, Peeta. Jamás ha existido un novio más guapo que tú.- Él sabía que Portia era su estilista y que por lo tanto, ella había diseñado la ropa que estaba usando, pese a eso, estuvo en desacuerdo. Sentía que se veía ridículo con tantas preparaciones. En el distrito 12 se vestían de la manera más sencilla que podía haber. No importa si era una boda, un bautizo o un funeral, todos se vestían de la misma forma siempre.

Sus ojos azules resplandecían y su cabello rubio estaba naturalmente desordenado, dándole un aspecto de chico malo que le gustaba. Cuando volvió a mirar el reloj, ya eran las 4. Y su corazón dio un vuelco. En media hora más debía estar saliendo a la iglesia. Sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta que esto era su realidad y que en menos de 5 horas, estaría casado con la mujer a la que amaba.

Salió de su habitación y vio como decenas de avox llevaban ramos de flores, desde rosas de colores rojas hasta pequeños arreglos de flores de cerezos con pétalos rosas y hojas de color canela. Haymitch ya estaba listo, con un traje de color negro, camisa blanca y corbatín negro. Se veía bastante incómodo y bastante sobrio. Le impresionaba como lo rápido de su resaca se podía ir o volver.

-Ah, aquí viene el novio, ¿Cómo te sientes Chico? ¿Listo para soportar a Preciosa las 24 horas del día?- todo esto lo dijo con un gesto de burla en su cara que le molestó a Peeta, aunque estaba seguro que era por los nervios. Usualmente no se picaba por las bromas de su mentor pero ahora estaba con el estómago apretado, sin una sola pisca de humor en él.

-No es un sacrificio para mi Haymitch, no como lo debe ser para ti colocarte una humita.- Haymitch enarcó una ceja y rio por el comentario de Peeta, quien cruzó la habitación hasta el ascensor. Presionó el botón del ascensor y miró con urgencia como este subía por los pisos.

-¿Adónde crees que vas Peeta Mellark?- Portia. Su ceño estaba fruncido, y las manos estaban colocadas en sus caderas en forma de jarras. Peeta enarcó una ceja por el comportamiento de su estilista, y miró con algo de temor cuando esta cruzó la habitación hasta colocarse al lado de él y apretar el botón de cerrado del ascensor con prisa.- No puedes verla aún, es de mala suerte Peeta.-

¿Mala suerte? Él sólo quería ir a ver como estaban sus hermanos y Prim. Pero pareciese ser que Portia no pensaba lo mismo que él porque aún seguía con una expresión de enfado en su rostro.

-Iba a ver a mis hermanos Portia, no te preocupes, que Cinna tampoco me dejaría entrar a ver a Katniss.- La estilista se relajo, pero miró con sus cejas enarcadas al rubio. Asintió al rubio y luego miró al mentor del distrito 12 quien levantó los pulgares con burla y ambos, estilista y novio, entraron al elevador que los llevó hasta la planta en donde estaba su familia.

Cuando entró, sus hermanos estaban con trajes iguales. Ambos vestidos de azul marino, con una corbata un par de tonos más clara, con el cabello cortado y con el rostro libre de imperfecciones y cubierto por una ligera capa de maquillaje. Connor era al que mejor le venía el aspecto capitolino, con su cabello rubio y sus ojos avellana. Nate, con su cabello rubio y ojos igual. Realmente esto era de otro planeta. Jamás se imaginó ver a sus hermanos tan arreglados, como si toda su vida hubieran vivido en el Capitolio. Su padre estaba sentado en el sillón, con un traje d color gris y una corbata de color negra. Las canas le venían a juego y sus ojos azules brillaban con anhelo y orgullo.

-Eh, te lo dije Connor, me veo mejor que el novio.- Peeta se acercó hasta sus hermanos y aceptó la burla. Nate tomó a Peeta por el cuello y pasó con fuerza sus nudillos por su nuca. Peeta gimió y se libreó de la prisión para luego sentir el peso de Connor en su espalda. El rubio giró sobre sus talones y se zafó de su hermano quien reía junto al mayor. Portia se acercó a Peeta y luego de arreglar con sus delicados dedos el peinado de Peeta, se acercó a los hermanos de Peeta y los tomó por las solapas de la chaqueta y los atrajo a ella.

-Creo que se los dije antes chicos, nada de desordenar a su hermano, porque o sino yo misma me encargaré de hacerlos lucir a la mejor tendencia del Capitolio. ¿No es así Peeta?- el rubio se estremeció y recordó la depilación de cuerpo enteró y asintió con fuerza, mientras que sus hermanos y Portia reían. La madre de Peeta salió a los segundos de una habitación, luciendo un vestido de color perlado, que le llegaba dos dedos debajo de las rodillas. Traía el pelo castaño recogido en un elegante moño y los tonos perlados adornaban también su maquillaje. Sobre sus hombros iba un elegante pañuelo de color blanco que caía sobre sus brazos desnudos.

Peeta miró a su madre y vio lo bella que podía ser sin toda esa harina cubriendo su cara, sin el ceño fruncido que estaba en su frente casi siempre. Con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa apenas perceptible. Realmente su familia podía pasar por una del Capitolio y ante esta idea, su cuerpo se estremeció. Pese a todo, sintió que jamás pertenecería al Capitolio, que jamás se sentiría a gusto con gente frívola que disfrutaba con ver morir a niños pequeños atravesados por lanzas y flechas.

Portia alabó al equipo de preparación de Peeta que salía tras la madre del rubio. Habían logrado que una familia de 4 integrantes, fueran el mejor exponente de familia capitolina. Peeta sonrió nervioso y luego de una pequeña charla con sus hermanos bajó otro piso para ver a la familia de Katniss y la de Gale. Estaba nervioso, las manos le sudaban a mares y estaba seguro que pronto su labio inferior sangraría de tanto que lo mordía. Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió encontró a la familia de Katniss junto a la de Gale, vestidos elegantemente, con tonos grises al igual que su padre, en el caso de Rory, de Vick y de Gale, mientras que la madre de Gale, Hazelle, vestía un vestido sobrio de color rosa palo, mientras que la pequeña Posy llevaba un vestido de color amarillo pastel, con un gran lazo en su pequeña cintura.

Gale le lanzó una fría mirada que Peeta ignoró mientras caminaba hasta donde estaba Prim, quien jugaba con los rizos castaños de Posy. El patito de Katniss traía un vestido de color turquesa, con pequeña pedrería colocada en el cinturón de ella. Su cabello rubio caía en su espalda suelto, con leves ondas y afirmado con horquillas pequeñas. La madre de Katniss usaba un vestido de color lavanda, con pedrería en el busto y el cabello rubio lo traía en un moño elaborado. Sutiles colores adornaban su maquillaje haciéndola bastante bella, o por lo menos, explicando porque su padre la amaba con locura en su juventud.

-¡Vaya Prim, estás preciosa!- la niña sonrió y se acercó a Peeta con las mejillas sonrosadas, y las manos tras su espalda en un gesto de nerviosismo.

-Tú también te ves muy bien Peeta, debes de ser el novio más guapo que tendrá alguna vez el Capitolio- el rubio rio y se acuclilló para quedar a la misma altura de Prim, sonriendo en el proceso.

-Pues debía de estar a la altura de tu hermana-Prim rio y le dio un breve abrazo a Peeta quien algo sorprendido aceptó el gesto, logrando relajarse. Prim con su dulzura lograba que su corazón fuera un poco más lento, logrando el efecto contrario que su hermana.

-Bien, ya va siendo hora de irnos, Sra. Everdeen se les llevará a toda la familia en una limusina que los dejará en la iglesia. Peeta, a tu familia los llevará otra igual y luego vendrá una carroza a buscarnos.- Portia, con una voz de mando, tomó las riendas del asunto y la familia de Katniss y Gale la siguieron a través del ascensor. Cuando Gale paso a su lado, empujó su hombro con algo de fuerza, logrando desestabilizar algo a Peeta, quien apretó los puños y se hizo a un lado. Prim le sonrió al rubio y luego le jaló el brazo para que volviera a quedar a su altura.

-Tranquilo, Katniss te eligió a ti y Gale respetará eso aunque le duela, además tú eres un gran chico Peeta y sé que lograrás hacer feliz a mi hermana.- el rubio miró a la chica y pudo ver todo por lo que peleaba Katniss en su vida. Mantener con vida a un ser tan inocente como ella, que sólo pensaba en el bien de su familia, y que quería poder luchar en su vida como su hermana. Se estaba volviendo una persona sumamente sabia, a pesar de tener sólo 13 años de edad. Peeta la rodeó con sus brazos y colocó su cabeza en el hombro de Prim y le agradeció por la palabras de aliento. Peeta se puso de pie y tomó la mano de Prim, para luego llevarla hasta el ascensor, donde la Sra. Everdeen le sonrió con comprensión de madre. Peeta apretó el botón ante la atenta mirada de Portia y las puertas se cerraron delante de sí.

o

El sutil movimiento que tenía el tren que usaban durante la Gira de la Victoria no se comparaba en nada a este, a esta turbulencia que sentía bajo sus pies. Estaba sentado algo incómodo en una carroza de estilo medieval, según lo que le había escuchado decir a Effie y Portia y su estómago se estaba dando por vencido, queriendo botar todo lo que había desayunado, lo cual no había sido mucho. Jamás había visto tampoco a unos caballos como aquellos, eran grandes, de color blanco con la crin de color dorado. Eran bastante más grandes a los que usaban los carruajes usaban para el desfile de tributos y que pudiese tirar de una carroza así de grande, con su peso, el de Effie y el de Portia en él. Por lo que sabía, Katniss llegaría en una carroza parecida a la suya, sólo que de color blanco, mientras que la suya era de color negro con detalles blancos. Según Effie se parecía a la de Cenicienta, aunque él no tenía ni la menor idea de que era eso.

Las calles del Capitolio estaban repletas, a más no poder, con gente en las aceras con grandes pañuelos y tirando arroz y pétalos de rosas cuando la carroza pasaba. La carroza iba abierta en el techo, por lo que los granos y los pétalos se enredaban en su cabello rubio o en su chaqueta.

La cantidad de autos que había también era asombrosa. Peeta jamás había visto tantos autos juntos en la calle, tantos que casi les era imposible avanzar, de no ser porque tenían una pista sólo para que pasaran ellos. Según lo que le decía Portia esto sólo se asemejaba a las festividades de Año Nuevo en el Capitolio, en donde todos disfrutaban de fuegos artificiales en el cielo y música y fiestas en la calle.

A los lejos podía distinguir la iglesia, que no era para nada a lo que él pensaba. Poco sabía de las religiones del Capitolio, ya que en los distritos no había mucha gente creyente, pero se suponía que antes de los Días Oscuros y antes de todo, en la civilización había distintas religiones, y la más grande era la cristiana, en donde la novia se casaba de blanco, mostrando la pureza de la mujer, en una iglesia como en la que él se casaría. Esta ceremonia sería distinta por lo que tenía entendido Peeta, ya que las religiones no eran muy normales en tampoco en el Capitolio. Serían unos votos que ya habían ensayado con Haymitch, en donde se prometerían amor eterno y fidelidad ante todo y luego el intercambio de los anillos.

Suspiró y se metió las manos entre los muslos, en un vano intento de mantenerlas quietas, antes de que a Portia le diera un ataque por su cabello despeinado, que era el único sitio en donde las mantenía ocupadas. La gente gritaba su nombre con el paso de la carroza, caminando a los costados, siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos. Las cámaras de televisión habían grabado su salida del Edificio de Entrenamiento y ahora esperaban atentos la llegada del novio a la Iglesia. De color blanco marfil, con una gran arquitectura, y de espacios exorbitantes.

Cuando la carroza se detuvo frente a los escalones de esta, Peeta sintió como el alma se le devolvía al cuerpo. Jamás había estado así de nervioso, ni siquiera cuando le pidió matrimonio, o cuando tuvo su primera entrevista con Caesar. Se colocó los guantes y bajo de la carroza con paso firme, sintiendo que en cualquier momento perdería el control sobre su pierna ortopédica y caería. Menos mal que no ocurrió, sino hubiese sido recordado como la peor caída de una boda en la historia de Panem.

La Iglesia estaba adornada con arreglos de flores por todas partes, sin ser sobrecargado eso sí. Había un sutil aroma a lavanda en el aire y se podían ver de todo tipo de flores, exceptuando las rosas, a pedido de Katniss. Había lazos de color blanco adornando la entrada y una alfombra roja que empezaba en los escalones. Había una cantidad de gente que él por supuesto no conocía, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue ver el importante grupo de Vencedores que se apiñaba en la entrada. Reconocía algunas caras famosas entre el grupo, que era rodeado por las personas del Capitolio. Finnick Odair, su guía en el distrito 4. Johanna Mason, del distrito 7. Cashmere y Gloss, los hermanos del distrito 1. El vencedor del año anterior al suyo, del cual no recordaba su nombre.

Entró y subió los escalones con rapidez, hasta donde estaban sus hermanos, rodeados de jóvenes de Capitolio, con extravagantes vestidos. Definitivamente, los Vencedores y sus familias eran los más normales en todo esto. Estuvo cerca de diez minutos hablando con su hermano, en una conversación en donde no tenía mucho que aportar, cuando se escucharon los gritos de Effie y luego de las personas que estaban en la entrada de la iglesia, de que la novia venía llegando. La mayoría de las personas entraron con rapidez para poder tener un buen asiento en la ceremonia. Los Vencedores, en especial Finnick Odair, le sonrieron para luego entrar. Nate tomó a Peeta del hombro y luego de soltarle una broma sobre su nerviosismo, lo obligó a entrar.

Adentro todo era parecido, había grandes ramos de flores en el altar, y columnas arregladas con cintas de color blanco. La alfombra roja llegaba hasta el altar, en donde estaba su hermano Connor y del otro lado, estaba Prim. Ahora entendía lo acordes que iban ambos. Por lo que tenía entendido, Posy tiraría pétalos de rosas a la entrada de Katniss y Vick, el hermano pequeño de Gale, llevaría los anillos.

¡Vaya participación de su contrincante!

Llegó hasta el borde el altar y vio a sus padres y a Nate sentados en la primera fila, acompañados de la Sra. Everdeen, Hazelle, Rory y Gale, quien aún traía el ceño fruncido. La cantidad de gente era exorbitante, y él no conocía ni a la mitad de los que estaban allí. Veía a Claudius y a Caesar parados con micrófonos pequeños en la entrada de la iglesia, también veía a varios camarógrafos que se había escabullido pese las protestas de Effie de que sólo quería a algunas personas filmando tal evento.

Cuando la música de la marcha nupcial comenzó, su piel se puso de gallina y se le formó un nudo en la garganta que bajo hasta su estómago que se cerró de golpe. Por le pasillo venía la pequeña Posy tirando pétalos de color osa a su paso y riendo de a poco. La gente se puso de pie y miró hacia las puertas de roble fino de la iglesia, por donde segundos después apareció la novia del brazo de su mentor.

Y en ese momento, a Peeta se le paró el corazón. Se le nubló la vista y sólo fue capaz de distinguir a su Chica en Llamas. Estaba más hermosa que cualquier otra ocasión. Tenía un vestido de color blanco, que caía a sus pies con una larguísima cola que se deslizaba a su paso. Tenía la espalda descubierta, con encajes en los hombros y sin mangas. El escote era en corte corazón, dejando a la vista su cuello de donde pendía una pequeña cadena fina con su Sinsajo en ella. Su cintura era abrazada por un cinturón de perlas, y luego la tela caía como nubes vaporosas sobre sus piernas. Había un halo que desprendía Katniss que hacía que se pareciese a un ángel caído del cielo. Su cabello estaba recogido en un elaborado moño con perlas en el cabello, que caía en su hombro derecho. No llevaba un velo sobre su rostro por lo que Peeta vio sus ojos grises, con un maquillaje que hacia resaltar el color natural de ellos.

Cuando llegó a su lado, Peeta estaba con un nudo en la garganta, que era imposible de quitar por más que tragara una y otra vez. Haymitch le sonrió a Peeta y le entregó la mano de Katniss con un gesto algo típico de él. Cuando sus dedos se encontraron, a través de los guantes de Peeta, sintió una corriente que lo sacudió y llevó al cielo un segundo. Le sonrió a Katniss y la ceremonia empezó.

El hombre que serviría de juez, pidió a todos que tomaran asiento y agradeció la presencia de todas las personas reunidas, que vivirían la unión de dos grandes vencedores del distrito 12. Peeta sumamente nervioso. Se había quitado los guantes y tomaba de la mano de Katniss con ímpetu, entrelazando sus dedos a cada palabra que decía el juez.

Katniss no estaba mejor que él, a decir verdad, estaba bastante peor, tenía pequeños temblores y corrientes que la sacudían y ver a Peeta, con sus ojos azules clavados en los de ella no ayudaba. ¡Qué rayos hacia ella parada cuando se había prometido que jamás se casaría o tendría hijos? Lo único que la mantenía firme ahí, era la suave mano de Peeta que se cerraba en torno a la suya, que acariciaba su dorso con su pulgar para mantenerla tranquila.

-…Llegados este momento, ¿Hay alguien que se interponga en la unión de esta pareja?-la iglesia entró en un profundo silencio, en donde Peeta podía escuchar el latido de su corazón y se preguntaba que pasaría si Gale se interpusiera ahora. ¿Qué pasaría con todo esto? Gale se preguntaba lo mismo. ¿Katniss dejaría a Peeta ante toda esa congregación que ansiaba ver el "y vivieron felices para siempre" de los trágicos amantes del distrito 12? No, no lo haría, le traería problemas tanto como a ella como a él y a sus familias. Peeta tampoco quedaría impune por ello.

El momento no llegó y el juez prosiguió para el alivio de todos los presentes, en especial de Katniss y Peeta.

Katniss suspiraba de vez en cuando y miraba de reojo a Peeta quien mantenía a cabeza al frente, cruzando sus miradas de vez en cuando y regresándola, con un rubor adorable en sus mejillas. Se veía absolutamente guapo con aquel traje blanco que usaba, que resaltaba su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules.

Se imaginó una vida junto a él toda la noche, como serían sus primeros años, que pasaría si tenían hijos y cómo los protegerían, pero ni eso logró que cambiara de parecer respecto a sus sentimientos por él. Siempre podían huir del distrito, cuando ya no estuvieran en el ojo de la tormenta y eso iba a hacer si con eso protegía a Prim y a Peeta.

Cuando llegó el momento de los votos, su corazón se apretó. ¿Cuántas veces había ensayado esa parte con Prim en casa? ¿Con su madre? Pero ahora las palabras parecían haberse borrado de su tormentosa mente. Peeta tomó las manos de Katniss y habló con voz fuerte y clara y le recordó cuando le pidió matrimonio frente al país entero. Cómo se sintió con ello. Confundida y a la vez, feliz.

-Katniss Everdeen, me entrego a ti este día, para compartir mi vida contigo. Puedes confiar en mi amor, porque es real. Prometo serte un esposo fiel y compartir y apoyarte en tus esperanzas, sueños y metas. Cuando caigas, te levantaré, cuando llores te confortaré, cuando rías compartiré contigo tu gozo. Cuando el camino se haga difícil, prometo permanecer junto a ti y alentarte para que, a través de nuestra unión, podamos lograr más de lo que podríamos lograr solos. Prometo trabajar nuestro amor y siempre hacer de ti una prioridad en mi vida. Déjame ser el hombro en el que te apoyas, la roca sobre la que descansas, el compañero de tu vida. Todo lo que soy y todo lo que seré es tuyo desde este momento hasta la eternidad.-

Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes sin que ella las haya llamado y aunque no era una persona que llorara con facilidad, ahora lo hacia y no podía evitarlo. Recordó todos los momentos vívidos junto al chico del pan. Aquellos días en la Arena, cómo la protegió para que ella escapara de Cato, cómo la ayudó en las entrevistas. La manera en que él pedía por ella cuando moría a las orillas del río. Los besos que habían compartido juntos. La manera en que estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por ella. Cómo la perdonó por todo el daño que le hizo y cómo le dio la oportunidad de estar juntos y que todo fuera real. Las últimas semanas habían sido un sueño para ella, en donde Peeta estaba para entenderla, para reconfortarla, para amarla a pesar de todo.

-Peeta Mellark, te tomo como esposo. Ante estos testigos prometo amarte y cuidarte durante el resto de nuestras vidas. Te tomo con todas tus virtudes y tus defectos, del mismo modo en que me ofrezco a ti con todas mis virtudes y mis defectos. Te ayudaré cuando necesites ayuda, y te pediré ayuda cuando la necesite. Te elijo como la persona con la que compartir mi vida. Te aceptó desde el momento en que te volviste mi diente de león en la primavera, la esperanza de mi vida. Prometo jamás irme a la cama molesta contigo y vivir cada momento como si fuera el último de nuestras vidas. Todo lo que soy y todo lo que seré, es tuyo desde este momento hasta la eternidad.

El rubio sonrió y tomó el rostro de Katniss entre sus manos. Estaba sumamente consiente de que aún no debía besarla pero no podía evitarlo luego de escuchar esas palabras. La amaba con toda su alma y la amaría todo lo que le quedaba de vida. Sus labios estaban algo salados debido a las lágrimas de Katniss pero pese a eso, le provocaron un hambre que no podía saciar. Besó ligeramente su labio superior para después delinear con su lengua en inferior. Katniss puso sus manos en los antebrazos de Peeta y suspiró cuando su lengua se encontró con la de él. Fue un beso corto que fue aplaudido por la audiencia, quien estaba en su apogeo de felicidad. Se separaron y se sonrieron, Peeta con más ganas.

-De acuerdo,-el ministro prosiguió la ceremonia con algo de entusiasmo propio del Capitolio- ahora, sigamos. Peeta Mellark, ¿Tomas a Katniss Everdeen como tu esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las tristezas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?-

Peeta sonrió y tomó las manos de Katniss entre las suyas-Si, acepto-

-Y tú, Katniss Everdeen, ¿Tomas Peeta Mellark como tu esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las tristezas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?-

Dudó, fue breve, pero dudo, una sola cruzada de miradas con la de Gale hizo que su mente trabajara a mil por hora y sus pensamientos más oscuros surgieran. Esos que le decían que el Capitolio quería esto, no ella. Pensó en Gale, en sus ojos grises, en sus labios delgados, en sus fuertes brazos que la protegían. Pero también pensó en el fuego que lo consumía por dentro y luego miró a Peeta. Miró esos ojos azules que luchaban día a día por ella, que la amaban, no importa cuanto cambiara, y supo que daría la vida por él, de la misma forma en que él la daría por ella.

-Si, acepto-

Peeta respiró con tranquilidad cuando vio los ojos felices de Katniss y luego Vick, pasó con los anillos. Eran de titanio, de color negro, con detalles en oro blanco en los bordes. El de Katniss tenía pequeñas piedras, diamantes del tamaño de gotas de lluvia, mientras que el de Peeta era más simple, una banda de titanio con bordes. Ambos tenían el nombre de la pareja grabados en el interior y la fecha del día. Peeta tomó el de Katniss y luego su mano izquierda con delicadeza.

-Katniss, recibe este anillo, como muestra de mi alianza, mi amor y mi fidelidad a ti-colocó el anillo en su dedo anular, justo encima del de compromiso. Luego de eso, se llevó la mano de Katniss a los labios y depositó un beso sobre el anillo. Katniss se sonrojó y tomó el anillo de Peeta.

-Peeta, recibe este anillo, como muestra de mi alianza, mi amor y mi fidelidad a ti- deslizo el anillo por el dedo anular de Peeta y repitió el gesto de besar su mano para luego dejarla sobre su mejilla caliente.

-Por el poder que me confiere el país de Panem y el Capitolio mismo, yo los declaró marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.- Peeta tomó el rostro de Katniss y la besó. Y el mundo se esfumó para ambos. Estaban casados. Completa y absolutamente casados y ya nada los podría separar. Los labios de Peeta se sentían suaves contra los de Katniss, quien emitió un leve grito cuando Peeta la tomó por la cintura y la giró en el aire. Fueron aplaudidos por una multitud rebosante de felicidad mientras ambos sólo se miraban a los ojos, fijos sin nada más que pensar que ellos mismos.

Katniss sintió las manos se su patito aferrarla fuertemente mientras lloraba y reía de felicidad. Katniss se agachó y miró fijamente a los ojos azules de su hermana menor y le besó la mejilla izquierda.

-Gracias, Patito, gracias por todo.-Prim asintió y enredó sus delgados brazos entorno al cuello de su hermana y luego rio. Peeta fue abrazado por sus hermanos, Nate quien lo despeinaba y Connor quien le golpeaba la espalda a modo de saludo. Peeta reía, Katniss mostraba una sonrisa que hace tiempo no se veía en ella. Todo bajo la atenta mirada del Presidente Corolianus Snow que miraba desde los pilares más escondidos de la iglesia.

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, a mi me emocionó escribir los votos de ambos :') **

**Dejen sus hermosos comentarios que me dan ganas de seguir esta historia. Gracias a los que comentan y a los que agregan a favoritos y seguidores c: **

**¡Lleguemos a los 30 comentarios! Y podrán tener a Peeta desnudo en este fic :D (No es chiste, como les dije pienso hacer un lemmon en el proximo capitulo donde sera la recepcion y la luna de miel en el distrito 4) **

**Ven como ya salió Finnick *-* Cosita, jamás debió morir TT-TT**

**Saludos a todos (Faltan días para Sinsajo, aquí en Chile se estrena el 20 y ya tengo mi entrada lista :D )**

**The Blue Joker**


	5. Cuando me miras a los ojos

**Sé que me quieren matar. Yo también me quiero matar pero bueno, mis explicaciones y excusas comienzan así...Todo ocurrió cuando faltaba un mes para salir de clases, yo estaba en el comite de despedida de nuestros superiores, entonces tuvimos que organizar todo para el día en que se fueran. Después, vino el estreno de Sinajo. Aún muero cuando recuerdo a Peeta retorciéndose en esa cama de hospital y me da rabia Snow y los productores y director que nos harán esperar otro año para ver a Peeta y a Finnick u-u Luego vinieron las pruebas de fin de semestre, donde tuve que estudiar y luego de eso, vino el esperado fin de semestre *-* Ya se acabó y voy por mi último año de enseñanza media c: Y esa es mi historia, el otro lado, el lado creativo, estaba algo complicado ya que antes escribía lemmons pero, los que han visto Naruto, saben que Sasuke Uchiha es todo lo contrario a Peeta Mellark, así que eso culpa el enorme retraso. Y bueno, mejor dejó de hacer tanto lío y los dejó con el capítulo. Lean abajo que tengo un regalo para ustedes ;)**

_**Disclaimer: THG no me pertenece, tampoco la canción en la cual me inspiré esta vez, que se llama When you look me in the eyes de The Jonas Brothers xD Pero la trama es mía, bueno, eso creo, y sino estoy infringiendo derechos de autor (?**_

-Entonces, ¿Esta es la recepción?- Peeta enarcó una ceja y miró con algo de rareza el lugar. Jamás se imagino que el Capitolio tendría un lugar así y menos que su boda sería allí. El Capitolio estaba ubicado sobre un antiguo lugar llamado las Montañas Rocosas. Peeta pensaría que era un nombre ridículo en primera instancia, luego pensaría que es un muy mal lugar para construir, aunque viendo el Capitolio, sería muy sencillo cambiar de opinión respecto a eso. Su recepción era en las orillas del Capitolio, él cual estaba rodeado de agua, a decir verdad, parecía empotrado sobre un gran lago, en donde habían construido la ciudad, por lo que la vista era espectacular. Estaban sobre el lago, rodeados de verde, y con el cielo azul brillando encima de sus cabezas. Es en este tipo de momento en que deseaba tener sus pinturas y sus lienzos para poder inmortalizar semejante paisaje.

En el pasto había sillas y mesas decoradas con manteles blancos y flores de colores claros. Había adornos naturales colgados desde el cielo en pequeños arreglos. Lámparas de papel volaban una y otra vez desde el lugar y la gente miraba asombrada lo elegante y sobrio de la recepción. Peeta estaba más que complacido y todo se le debía a Portia y a Cinna. Si no fuera por sus estilistas probablemente estarían con grandes moños y rosas de distintos colores colgadas por aquí y allá, cortesía de Effie claro esta. La gente del Capitolio iba y venía y honestamente era lo único que desentonaba en aquel sitio, que parecía sacado de cuento de hadas. Jamás pensó que todo esto sería para ellos, para los trágicos amantes del distrito 12.

Tomó con algo de fuerza los dedos de Katniss, que de a poco iban soltando el agarre de los suyos, debido a, quería creer él, a los festejos y la decoración del lugar. Las mesas estaban cubiertas con manteles y un puñado de capitolinos que reían y bebían como si no hubiera mañana. Sus familias estaban sentadas en una mesa algo apartada, los padres, los padrinos, y los novios. En este caso, la mesa de Katniss y Peeta era ocupada por la totalidad de sus familias. Los Hawthorne estaban acomodados en otra mesa junto a la suya y con sus estilistas y su escolta y mentor. Peeta ahora iba vestido de una manera más informal, lo cual le gustaba bastante.

Por alguna extraña razón, Portia andaba obsesionada con el color blanco por lo que ahora traía un conjunto del mismo color. Camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados y las mangas subidas hasta la altura del codo, sin corbata; con unos pantalones de vestir de color blanco y unos zapatos a juego. Katniss andaba con un vestido bastante más cómodo, sin todo el peso del anterior. Con tirantes finos que pendían de sus hombros, apretado a la altura de su pecho y su cintura estrecha y luego caía libremente hasta la altura de sus rodillas. Los zapatos también habían sido reemplazados por unos más cómodos que pudiera usar toda la noche sin temor a caerse de bruces frente a alguna cámara. Su cabello había sido dejado suelto, con una trenza cascada en su cabeza, con pequeñas ondas que enmarcaban su rostro.

Cuando cruzaron las puertas, fue imposible evitar a las personas con trajes extravagantes que deseaban saludarlos y desearles los mejor en su vida como esposos. Katniss sentía un especial rechazo hacia las personas del Capitolio, por lo que evitaba cruzarse con ellas y se mantenía oculta tras la fuerte espalda de su ahora marido. Miró como de a poco las personas se iban acomodando en las mesas, las cuales habían sido designadas con anterioridad por Effie y Cinna. Peeta tomó a Katniss de la mano y ambos se sentaron rodeados de sus hermanos y sus padres. Peeta miró de soslayo a Gale, quien mantenía fija su mirada en Katniss quien la evitaba de la mejor manera posible.

La música de fondo inundó la habitación de a poco, haciendo que muchos de a poco se relajaran. Los avoxes pasaban con grandes bandejas con comida fina, carne a la espada, filete y cosas que a Peeta jamás se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza probar. Estaba inusualmente distraído en Gale, quien lo atravesaba con la mirada cada vez que lo volteaba a ver. Casi podía sentir los miles de cuchillos que lo mataban y remataban cada vez que Gale posaba su gélida mirada en él. Pero fuera de eso, se sentía bastante mal y eso lo estaba destrozando de a poco. Cómo se hubiera sentido si esto fuera al revés. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Katniss no lo hubiese elegido a él? A la vuelta de unos años, él estaría viendo como Katniss se casaba con Gale, de eso estaba seguro, aunque conociendo a Katniss Everdeen y su falta de entusiasmo ante la idea de un matrimonio, todo podía pasar.

Probablemente se hubiese dado contra una muralla en la iglesia, o hubiese irrumpido en ella para evitar que ella se casara. No, él no haría eso, no si con eso evitaba que Katniss fuese feliz. Él siempre había puesto los sentimientos de la Chica en Llamas primero que los de él mismo. Él hubiese sido feliz si Katniss lo era, ya sea con Gale o con él o con cualquier otro que pudiese amarla con su corazón. Estaba consiente de que Gale sentía cosas por ella, pero no estaba seguro de que en realidad fuese algo tan fuerte y tan abnegado como lo que él sentía por ella. Gale estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por ella, pero no la amaría por sobre todo como él. Peeta estaba dispuesto a dejar todo por ella, y él aceptaba a Katniss con sus traumas por los Juegos, con sus pesadillas, con sus malos modales, con sus ceños fruncidos. Peeta la amaba con todo lo que implicaba ella. Pero en especial, él amaba a lo que sería Katniss Everdeen, él amaría todo de ella, no importa cuanto cambiara, no importa cuanto pudiera sufrir por ella, para él, era imposible no amarla.

Cuando volteó a ver de nuevo a su mesa, Katniss lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, meditando cada una de las expresiones que ponía Peeta cuando se enfrascaba mucho en un pensamiento. Peeta la miró y le sonrió con cariño, para después enredar sus dedos por sobre la mesa, acariciando el dorso de su mano con tranquilidad. Katniss se acercó con disimulo a él y colocó su boca contra la oreja de Peeta, hablando en un susurro.

-¿Estás bien?-Peeta miró a los demás que reían en la mesa, Nate y Connor enfrascados en una conversación con Prim y su padre hablando animadamente con la señora Everdeen. Asintió con precaución y luego le dio un piquito a Katniss que la pilló desprevenida, dejándola con las mejillas calientes y un rubor notable.

-Descuida, sólo estoy algo cansado, eso es todo-Katniss asintió en el mismo momento en que un avox llegaba con una bandeja y depositaba un plato cuadrado con carne y pequeñas papas cubiertas con una salsa frente a ella. Se liberó de la mano de Peeta y se dispuso a comer, mientras el rubio miraba con incertidumbre a las otras mesas. ¿Qué estaban haciendo allí? ¿Qué estaba haciendo, tratando de calmar a los distritos? Cuando él mismo pensaba en las miles de veces que había aborrecido al Capitolio por sus prácticas y la manera en que jugaban con ellos, como simples marionetas. Sabía muy dentro de si mismo que no debía estar haciendo esto, que la llama que Katniss y él habían logrado encender no duraría mucho tiempo encendida y que debían avivarla, no intentar apagarla a través de una boda. _No quiero ser una pieza más en sus juegos. _Suspiró y se limitó a comer con calma, ya que tenía el estómago hecho puño, sin ninguna intención de que comida pasase por allí. Prim reía junto a sus hermanos y a Katniss, quien de vez en cuando volteaba a ver que sucedía con él, que lo preocupaba lo suficiente para no reír de las bromas de Connor y la vez que Nate quedó cubierto de huevos y harina frente a la chica que le gustaba.

Cuando llegaron al postre, Katniss no podía resistirlo más. Peeta estaba extraño y ella deseaba saber porqué. Tomó la mano de Peeta, quien comía una copa de helados con forma de diamantes muy bien apilados en una montaña de fruta cortadas en cuadros. Cuando estaba por echarse en la boca un pedazo de frutilla, Peeta miró a Katniss quien fruncía el ceño. Peeta la miró con cuidado y luego de dejar su tenedor en el plato, se armó de valor y colocó su cabeza en el hueco que quedaba entre el cuello níveo de Katniss y su hombro. Aspiro su sutil aroma a jazmines, a bosque y a libertad. Katniss se estremeció al sentir la respiración de Peeta en su cuello y miró al chico que mostraba una sonrisa algo forzada, quien besó su hombro desnudo y luego el borde de su boca.

-Descuida, no es nada, luego te cuento- Katniss asintió e intentó de mostrarse cariñosa con él, ya que Peeta estaba bastante distraído, lo suficiente para que lo demás lo notasen. Tomaba sus manos, jugaba con sus dedos, le daba de a pequeños bocados la fruta de su postre, acariciaba y ordenaba los mechones rubios de Peeta que se escapaban de vez en cuando de su peinado y luego le daba piquitos en la comisura de su boca con sabor a canela.

Cuando llegó el momento del baile, Peeta andaba ya bastante más tranquilo, lo suficiente como para tirar alguna típica broma de él o para reír de los comentarios sardónicos de Katniss. Intentaba que la culpa no lo invadiera y que las cosas marcharan bien, porque debían fingir siempre, porque debían mostrarle al mundo lo feliz que eran ambos al estar casados.

No recordaba haber bailado tanto en una sola noche, ni siquiera en su Gira de la Victoria había bailado de esa manera. Tenía Katniss entre sus brazos, meciéndose suavemente al compás de una típica canción del Capitolio. Su madre bailaba junto a su padre, mientras que su mentor y la escolta de su distrito se movían también. Katniss tenía puesta su cabeza en su pecho, sobre su corazón que latía a niveles extraordinarios y reía en cuanto Peeta se ponía nervioso. Sabía que lo estaba encubriendo a él y a su falta de interés en todo, sabía que se sentía algo pensativo y ella lo cubría de la misma manera en que él la tapaba cada vez que decía o soltaba algún comentario fuera de lugar. En algún momento hubo un cambio de parejas en la pista de baile y Katniss acabó en los brazos de su supuesto primo y Peeta bailando con Portia.

Frunció el ceño, pese a todo, Katniss parecía estar nerviosa de bailar con él y tampoco es como si la castaña fuera muy buena en sus dotes de bailarina, cosa que entre ambos se encargaban de arreglar. Suspiró y miró a Portia quien le sonreía con sinceridad. Debía relajarse, debía comportarse, estaban frente a las cámaras del Capitolio y pese a que Snow no estaba, sabía que debía estar vigilándolos desde donde estuviera ahora. Hizo un giro con Portia e intentó no mirar tanto a la pareja de castaños que bailaba de manera rígida en un extremo.

A Gale no se le daban bien este tipo de bailes, debido a que las danzas del distrito 12 eran sumamente distintas a estas. Pese a eso, Katniss lo guiaba por la pista de baile que había sido colocada sobre el césped del lugar. Con Peeta, bailar era sumamente sencillo, era un buen bailarín pese a su pierna y sabía como cubrir su poca capacidad para mover los pies de manera sincronizada para bailar. Estaba sumamente nerviosa, de una manera exagerada. No había vuelto a hablar con él desde el incidente con Peeta y tampoco deseaba a hacerlo ahora. Gale por su parte evitaba tener un contacto profundo con la castaña, más que nada porque su cerebro se empecinaría en revivir cada una de las imágenes de ese día, cada noche en sus pesadillas. El sutil aroma a bosque que desprendía Katniss lo tenía sumamente enloquecido y deseó no estar rodeados de cámaras y poder besarla como aquella vez en el bosque. Sus labios se habían sentido tan mágicos al contacto con los suyos y sería algo que lo perseguiría cada día de su jodida vida. Suspiró y miró a Katniss que desviaba la mirada, rezando porque la canción se terminara lo más pronto posible.

-Katniss, quería disculparme, ya sabes… por lo que pasó hace unos días- la castaña lo miró con el ceño fruncido y no pudo evitar recordar porque Gale era su mejor amigo. Siempre había estado allí para ella, siempre, jamás la había abandonado, ni siquiera cuando había vuelto de los Juegos, con el brazo de Peeta firmemente agarrado a su cintura.

-No creo que sea conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte-Gale bajo la cabeza y miró los ojos plateados de Katniss, tan parecidos y tan distintos a los de él.

-Él no me importa como tú, sabes que por mi estaría creando problemas en este mismo momento, pero no lo hago porque esto debe estar rodeado de Agentes de la Paz y lo que menos necesito es que nos lleven apresados-Katniss bufo y volteó a ver a Peeta que ahora bailaba con Prim. La tenía sujeta por la cintura, evitando que sus pies tocaran el suelo y la mecía mientras su hermanita reía en los brazos de su ahora esposo.

-Pues él si me importa y también me importa lo que pueda pasar si creen que esto es una farsa-el minero fijo su atención por donde Katniss llevaba la suya y luego de eso, la devolvió a la vencedora. No sabía cuanto de lo que sentía Katniss era una mentira y cuanto era verdad. Él creía que lo que sentía y lo que había entre ellos era real, pero ahora no estaba tan convencido. Todo lo que hacía Katniss lo confundía y la última jugada que había dado, la decisión de casarse en serio con el hijo del panadero lo dejó descolocado. Cuando la canción acabó, Katniss se soltó de los brazos de Gale y luego de dirigirle una última mirada, caminó hasta donde estaban su hermano y su esposo y se aferró a él como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

=o=

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana cuando Effie llegó hasta ellos, que comían postres en una mesa, para anunciarles que debían retirarse del lugar. Peeta tenía algo de crema pastelera en los labios y algo en su mejilla, debido a las constantes protestas de Katniss de darle ella. La castaña frunció al ceño a su escolta, quien ya tenía una limusina afuera del lugar, lista para llevarlos al Edificio de Entrenamiento, donde sería su noche de bodas.

Katniss estaba roja como un tomate y deseó que Effie no hubiera dicho nada, así que con un sutil movimiento se puso de pie y acercó hasta su familia, para despedirse de su madre, de su patito y de sus supuestos primos. Abrazó con fuerza a Prim para luego darle un beso en la cabeza rubia y luego repitió el mismo procedimiento con sus primos. Posy le dio un beso mojado en la mejilla y Katniss embozó una sonrisa.

Peeta se acercó hasta sus padres y sus hermanos, quienes hablaban con sus estilistas y con su equipo de preparación. Abrazó con fuerza a su padre y luego de eso, golpeó con cariño las espaldas de sus hermanos mayores. Le dio un beso a su madre quien se veía algo más feliz que de costumbre y luego fue hasta su nueva familia y le dio un abrazo a Prim, a aquel dulce ser que era responsable de su felicidad.

Tomó la mano de Katniss y ambos caminaron por un camino de personas que gritaban sus nombres y les daban los mejores deseos para su nueva vida juntos. Se besaron ante las cámaras y luego se deslizaron en la costosa limusina que los llevaría a vivir la noche más placentera de sus vidas.

=o=

Cuando llegaron al lugar, la cabeza de Peeta retumbaba debido a sus propios latidos y las manos le sudaban de forma escandalosa, tanto que tenía que estar limpiándolas en sus pantalones blancos cada cinco minutos. Su garganta estaba completamente seca y sentía que en cualquier momento le daría un paro respiratorio. ¿Cuántas veces no había soñado con este momento? Y ahora estaba sumamente nervioso cuando se fuera a hacer realidad. Él jamás obligaría a Katniss a hacer nada de lo que después podría arrepentirse pero deseaba con toda su alma que ella lo amará lo suficiente como él a ella para hacer lo que se suponía hacían todas las parejas de recién casados. La puerta se abrió y ambos salieron tomados de las manos. La cabeza de Katniss no hacia más que pensar en los posibles formas de librarse de esto. Ella era sumamente reacia al contacto humano y a hora debía hacer uno de los más íntimos que existían. Sabía que Peeta no la obligaría a nada pero en lo más profundo de su ser, muy en el fondo a decir verdad, deseaba ser del Chico del pan de todas las maneras posibles. Su parte romántica estaba dejándose ver y no quería ni imaginar que pasaría si salía cien por ciento a la luz.

Subieron en completo silencio, mientras que los fotógrafos inmortalizaban el importante momento. Las puertas de vidrio les daban una total visión de los pisos de abajo que se hacían más y más pequeños a medida que subían por los pisos del Edificio de Entrenamiento.

Cuando las puertas de su piso se abrieron, les dejaron ver un lugar completamente distinto al cual dejaron antes de irse a la boda. Las paredes estaban adornadas con costosos arreglos de flores, que desprendían un aroma peculiar, no muy sobrecargado pero era posible oler los distintos tipos de flores, desde violetas hasta margaritas y manzanilla.

Había una ruma nada pequeña de regalos, que por lo que había dicho Effie, no era ni una tercera parte de los que habían recibido. Había velas pequeñas por todas partes que tiraban una fragancia cítrica al ambiente. Sobre la mesa de centro de vidrio había una fuente de metal y dentro una botella de champagne helada, acompañada por dos copas finas que tenían una cinta amarrada a la pata de cada una.

Sonaba una música sumamente relajante, bastante distinta a la que usualmente se escuchaba en el Capitolio. Violines, un arpa, tal vez un piano entre medio. Y como si todo esto no fuera una sutil invitación a una noche de sexo desenfrenado, los pétalos de rosas rojas abundaban en la estancia, haciendo un camino hasta la habitación de Peeta, la cual había sido elegida para la tarea.

La cabeza de Peeta era un mar de pensamientos, y algunos eran bastantes molestos para él. Estaba más que seguro que esto era idea de su mentor y en algo debieron haber contribuido sus estilistas. No sabía si gritarle a Portia o agradecerle. Peeta tomó la mano de Katniss y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, haciendo dibujos imaginarios en el dorso de su mano. No quería ponerla nerviosa, sabía que Katniss era sumamente reacia al contacto físico y a las personas en general, así que debía ir con calma y pues, esperar lo peor, que podría ser desde una discusión hasta dormir en el sofá. Guio a la castaña hasta el sillón de dos cuerpos que había en el lugar y se echó sobre él. Katniss suspiró y Peeta tomó el atrevimiento de colocar su cabeza en el regazo de ella, logrando que juegue con sus rizos rubios. El chico cerró los ojos azules y se concentró en el latido de su corazón y en como las manos de Katniss se metían por su cabellera y luego salían para repetir el procedimiento.

Estaba sumamente relajado, sentía que en cualquier momento se quedaría dormido. Era muy tarde y tenía sueño, y las caricias de Katniss no ayudaban en lo absoluto en su tarea de mantenerse despierto. Bostezó sonoramente y Katniss rio por lo bajo mientras se acercaba a él y ponía sus manos sobre el pecho del chico.

-No te vayas a quedar dormido en el sofá ¿eh?- Peeta abrió los ojos y se topó con los grises de Katniss, que brillaban por las luces de las velas reflejadas en ellos. Se veía preciosa, con el cabello tomado en una pequeña trenza, con los ojos delineados resaltando el plateado de su mirada. Realmente sentía que se le cortaba la respiración y que se le aceleraba el corazón de sólo mirarla. Sonrió de medio lado y tomó su rostro entre sus manos suaves y grandes, enmarcando el suave y sonrojado rostro de Katniss, que sólo puso inclinarse más y dejarse besar por los labios expertos de Peeta.

**POV Peeta**

Sus labios eran dulces, sabían casi a frutillas aunque sabía que hacer esa comparación con los labios de Katniss sería un total sacrilegio, porque el sabor de las frutillas jamás se le compararía a estos labios que me hacían subir al cielo un minuto y luego me dejaban en el más profundo de los infiernos. Katniss me hacia pecar de sólo pensar en ella. Pero era casi imposible que no pensara en ella, que no pensara en su cabello castaño que siempre traía en esa trenza. Que no pensara en sus ojos grises, que no pensara en su voz. Katniss era mi vida y ahora la misma también le pertenecía. Todo lo mío era de ella, mi cordura, mi locura, mi corazón, todo.

Su cabello caía sobre mi rostro y lograba que me hiciera cosquillas, mis manos estaban sobre sus mejillas, las cuales sentía caliente bajo mi tacto. Me erguí un poco y continúe con el beso, delineando los labios de Katniss y pidiendo permiso para entrar a su boca. Con algo de nerviosismo de ambos, deslice mi lengua dentro de su cavidad y sentí en mi paladar el sabor al champagne de la noche, al vino, al pastel de bodas que habíamos cortado ambos. Mi lengua quería obtener un completo dominio sobre la de ella, queriendo por una vez, ser más dominante que la Chica en Llamas. Estaba sumamente incómodo, con los codos apoyados a ambos lados de sus piernas cubiertas a medio muslo por el vestido corto que Cinna había decidido ponerle a mi "esposa". Y esa palabra retumbaba de manera abrupta en mi cabeza, dando vueltas para encontrarle un sentido razonable a todo lo que pasaba.

Estaba casado con Katniss Everdeen.

Los labios de Katniss se presionaron con más fuerza contra los míos, el aire de a poco se iba de mis pulmones, pero no quería soltar su boca. De a poco, fuimos cortando el beso, con pequeños piquitos que no se comparaban en nada a lo que habíamos compartido hace un momento. La cara de Katniss estaba roja como un tomate, con las mejillas arreboladas y la respiración entrecortada. Y, dios, soy un adolescente, con las hormonas alborotadas. No puedo negar que varias veces, durmiendo con Katniss en su habitación del tren, pensé y fantaseé sobre como sería hacerla mía, que se entregara de todas las formas posibles a mí. Creo que una o dos veces desperté con un serio problema en los pantalones que tuve que bajar pensando en mi maestra de Historia de Panem en tercer año.

Me giré hacia Katniss y ella recogió sus piernas en el sofá y yo copié su gesto, dejando las mías en posición de indio. Coloqué mis manos en su nuca y la otra en su cuello níveo y luego me acerqué hasta ella, hasta que nuestras bocas estuvieron a milímetros de tocarse y fundirse en un beso igual al anterior. Katniss cerró los ojos y yo hice lo mismo con los míos. Era una reacción que no podía evitar. Para mí, abrir los ojos durante un beso con Katniss era impensable y también imposible. No podía, simplemente, todo en mi me hacia querer cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del contacto de nuestros labios juntos. Al final, fue ella quien cerró las distancias entre nosotros y estampo su boca contra la mía.

De acuerdo, esto era nuevo. Jamás había sentido algo así en mi vida. Pequeños pulsos eléctricos recorrían mi columna vertebral y hacían que los vellos de nuca se erizaran. Las manos de Katniss pronto dejaron de estar en mis brazos y subieron hasta mi cabello y de ahí, se encargó de desordenarlo a su antojo, enredando sus dedos finos en mi cuello.

**POV Katniss**

¿Dónde había quedado la puritana Katniss Everdeen, aquella que no era capaz de ver un cuerpo desnudo en su vida? Pues bastante lejos y bien enterrada he de decir. Muy pocas veces había sentido felicidad en mi vida. La primera vez que cargué a mi Patito, cuando escuchaba a mi padre cantar en el bosque. Cuando cazaba en el bosque con Gale antes de los Juegos. Y ahora de forma más reciente, me sentía feliz con Peeta. No eran situaciones especificas en las que me sintiera así con él, pues él me hacia feliz. Todo en él me hacia sentir como la persona más afortunada del mundo, al tenerlo a mi lado, aunque una pequeña voz dentro de mí me decía que no merecía al Chico del Pan, que era demasiado bueno para mi y que realmente estaba con él por miedo. Pero otra me gritaba que no lo dejara ir y que no nos hiciera sufrir a ambos con una espera que realmente no valía la pena. Porque me era imposible dejar de pensar en él. Pensaba en él cuando estaba en el bosque, pensaba en él cuando veía un atardecer en el distrito 12, y veía su color favorito por todas partes. Veía el azul de sus ojos en el cielo azul, pero que jamás podría reflejar la pureza de Peeta. La abnegación de su alma y todas esas cosas buenas y las no tan buenas, que he de decir eran pocas, me hacían sentir cosas por él que jamás pensé en sentir. Sentía unas ganas inmensas de mantenerlo a salvo, de estar junto a él, de besarlo. De sentirlo junto a mí.

Los labios de Peeta se deslizaban con maestría sobre los míos y me hacían perder la cabeza. ¿Cuándo había tenido tanta hambre de él? ¿De todo lo que podría ofrecerme? En este preciso momento no lo sabía y tampoco tenía ganas de saberlo con certeza ahora. Mis manos se mantenían en sus rizos rubios, en su cuello suave. Las manos de él se fueron deslizando de mi rostro hasta llegar a mi cintura y de ahí me aferró, logrando que quedara medio acostada sobre él, con mi pecho presionando contra el suyo. Sus manos se volvieron a mi cabello y apartaron de él los pequeños mechones que se iban liberando de la trenza que me habían hecho mis estilistas antes de la recepción.

Coloqué mis manos en sus pectorales, duros como piedra y sentí como un pequeño fuego que vivía dentro de mí se fue acrecentando, se fue avivando. Y con ello, mi hambre de Peeta. Sentía como nuestras respiraciones se iban volviendo más erráticas y como de a poco empezaba a hacer más calor en la habitación del que había hace un rato. Las manos de Peeta se posaron en mis caderas y yo tomé el valor de pasar mis piernas y sentarme sobre su regazo. Peeta extendió las piernas, y yo puse las mías a cada lado de su cadera. Peeta profirió algo parecido a un ronroneo y a pesar de que odiaba a los gatos, en especial a Buttercup, este sonido no me desagradó. Me dejé caer contra sus caderas y ambos gemimos por el contacto que se estaba llevando en nuestra parte baja. Sentía que de a poco me deslizaba por su cuerpo, pero Peeta tomó mis piernas y afianzó su agarre en torno a ellas. Dejó mis labios de a poco, y besó mi cuello, dejando un camino de besos regados y esparcidos en él. Su aliento caliente estaba en mi oído y luego llegaba y besaba mi lóbulo, para después besar mi mentón, mis párpados y luego volver a atacar mi boca.

**POV Peeta**

La boca de Katniss realmente era algo que necesitaba tener, ese sabor dulce que desprendía todo de ella, esos labios que sólo me volvían más loco por tenerla. Tomé las hebras de su fino cabello y quite una de las horquillas que mantenía el cabello de Katniss en su lugar y luego, y otra, hasta una cascada de color castaño se esparció por su espalda. Su cabello me producía cosquillas, mientras que sus labios hacían un camino hasta mi manzana de Adán y luego subía hasta encontrarse con mis labios hambrientos otra vez. Y es como volver a respirar, es como haber estado bajo el agua durante mucho tiempo y siento que Katniss es mi aire. Ella jadea un par de veces por la intensidad del beso y yo aprovecho esto para recorrer con mis manos sus piernas suaves y dejarlas en sus caderas. Y pienso que me he obsesionado con ella. Jamás había sentido esa sensación en mi, de que no pudiera parar de besarla, no puedo detenerme porque Katniss es mi droga, y a medida que más la pruebo, más me gusta y deseo jamás volver a separarme de ella y de esta adicción. Mis manos viajan a su rostro y la vuelven a besar, y ya no sé cuantas veces he probado esos labios desde que empezó la noche. Katniss se alza sobre sus rodillas, sin despegar nuestros labios, mientras su pecho se pega al mío y ella me vuelve besar. Siento el latir rítmico de su corazón contra el mío, es una copia de lo que hace mi propio corazón. Su aliento se mezcla con el mío y ella me besa hasta que se queda sin aire, pero yo ya no soy capaz de parar. Mi boca se desplaza hacia abajo y dejó mis labios sobre su garganta donde siento su pulso desenfrenado y hago un pequeño chupón que sé que estará allí mañana. Katniss gime y eso me suena a gloria. Levanto la mirada hasta encontrarme con los grises de ella y sin hablar ambos sabemos que queremos y deseamos lo mismo. Katniss se pone pie de mi regazo y toma mi mano entre la suya y nos conduce a ambos hasta la habitación llena de pétalos rojos.

**POV Katniss**

Mi cuerpo se estremece sin control, cuando los labios de Peeta continúan con la labor en que estaban antes, en el sillón de la sala, pasea por la sensible piel de mi cuello, mientras me apartó de él para lograr tomar aire. Mi respiración es una serie de jadeos que es inconfundible y errática, que termina en un gemido y un pequeño grito cuando sus labios presionan un punto sobre mi clavícula desnuda. Su boca vuelve a la mía y siento como su lengua delinea mis labios, pidiendo permiso para ingresar con su lengua traviesa. Y amo todo en ese momento. Amo sus cabellos rubios, sus ojos azules, sus mejillas sonrojadas, y su olor a canela. Y siento un hambre voraz por él, y un calor que sólo se detendrá cuando este con él. Algo cambia en mí, lo sé y lo siento cuando tomo puñados del cabello rubio de Peeta y lo obligó a profundizar el beso. Lo deseo. Él me envuelve entre sus fuertes brazos y sus manos se deslizan por mis hombros, bajando las tiritas del vestido blanco mientras me vuelvo a separar de él, incapaz de continuar aguantando la respiración.

Jamás podría aburrirme de esto, tomó fuerza y valor y llevó mis manos a los omoplatos de Peeta y lo comienzo a recorrer con lentitud. Delineo sus hombros fuertes y anchos y bajo con suavidad hasta su espalda. Dios, cómo me gusta su espalda. Siento que se remueve cuando pasó mis dedos por su columna vertebral y llegó al lugar donde su espalda se convierte en su cintura y luego sus caderas, y la camisa comienza a estorbar. Rozó con mi pelvis el hueso de su cadera y ahora es él quien jadea y comienza a buscar aire con urgencia. Aprovecho ese momento y dejo besos esparcidos regados en su mandíbula, mientras desabrochó los botones superiores de su camisa blanca, hasta que se abre por completo y me muestra el abdomen duro y marcado de Peeta. Deslizó mis dedos por los músculos de su vientre y Peeta vuelve a emitir aquel sonido parecido a un ronroneo. Pasó mis manos por sus hombros y dejó que la camisa blanca caiga sobre la mullida cama y los labios de Peeta se encuentran con los míos otra vez.

**POV Peeta**

Las manos de Katniss se escabullen y pasan por mi estómago y luego sube por la pequeña línea de vellos que tengo desde el ombligo y que se pierde entre mis pantalones. Gimo, y no puedo evitar hacerlo. Siento demasiado calor y hasta respirar me cuesta trabajo. Katniss no debería estar tan relajada, es decir, ella es la que se muestra aprensiva ante la desnudez y esas cosas. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, quiero ver como se retuerce por el placer, quiero apreciar toda la belleza de la que ahora es mi esposa. Sacó mis manos de su cintura y buscó el cierre que se encuentra en su espalda, y lo deslizó suavemente, casi con temor.

-¿Puedo?- Mi voz, no suena a mi voz, suena algo rasposo, y excitado. Katniss toma mi mano entre las suyas y me ayuda a bajar el cierre, hasta que llega a la altura de su espalda baja. Deslizo mis manos por sus hombros y quito los tirantes del vestido, lo paso por el cuerpo, quedando enredado entre las piernas de Katniss. Y cuando la miró por completo, siento que es demasiado para mi. Tomo su cintura y con algo de fuerza la dejo acostada, con mi cuerpo sobre el de ella. Sus manos están a cado lado de su cabeza, y su cabello castaño esta extendido sobre la almohada, con los ojos brillantes, iluminados sólo por la luz de la luna que entra por los grandes ventanales de mi habitación. Suspiro contra ella y siento como algunos mechones de mi cabello caen sobre mi frente.

Katniss me observa y algo apenada, mira hacia el lado, evitando mi escrutinio por su cuerpo semidesnudo. Esta hermosa y es sólo mía. Cinna le colocó un juego de encaje blanco. Ni muy atrevido ni muy tradicional. Es perfecto para ella. Deslizo mis manos por su cintura estrecha y me quedo asombrado al sentir la suavidad de su piel.

-Peeta, ¿Quieres... quieres dejar de verme así?- me sorprendo un poco, y luego enarco una ceja y la miro aún más fijo que antes. Katniss hace una bonita rabieta, logrando alivianar el momento, me rio y me acerco hasta sus labios, donde deposito pequeños y cortos besos.

-Te miro, porque eres hermosa y porque debo de ser el hombre más afortunado del mundo al tenerte- Katniss se sonroja con furia y luego de reírme, la beso profundo, sintiendo como sus manos viajan a mis hombros y suben hasta mi cabello, jalándome hacia ella. Me apoyo sobre mis codos y me dejo hacer por mi Chica en Llamas.

**POV Katniss**

Siento mucho fuego, y no es cualquiera, es un fuego abrasivo, que comienza en el nacimiento de mi cabello y que recorre mis brazos, mis piernas, mi pecho, y que se aloja entre mis muslos. Y de repente siento como Peeta baja con su boca, como de a poco se va deslizando por mi cuello, haciendo que se me erice la piel contra su aliento cálido, llega hasta el nacimiento de mis pechos y como acto reflejo, muevo mis brazos para cubrirlos. Mi ahora esposo, forma una sonrisa traviesa y toma con sus manos las mías, entrelazando nuestros dedos, guiándolas hasta dejarlas a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Peeta continua bajando de manera tormentosa, alternando entre lamidas y chupetones hasta llegar a mi vientre. Juega con mi ombligo y me siento aún más caliente, casi a punto de ser consumida por las llamas.

-Tranquila Preciosa...- su voz es sólo un susurro pero asiento y me dejo hacer por su boca. Los labios de Peeta trazan un camino hasta mi boca, en dónde un gemido muere en un beso. Suelta mis manos y por inercia estas se dirigen a su pantalón blanco, y juegan con su cierre. Sólo en este momento me doy cuenta del bulto que esta creciendo en sus pantalones y me cohíbo, porque yo no soy así. Porque todo esto es nuevo para mí, pero al sentir las descargas eléctricas que manda Peeta con sus manos me siento más valiente, me siento capaz de devolverle el placer que estoy sintiendo. Peeta gruñe por lo bajo y deslizo mis dedos hasta su cabellera rubia, y bajo, bajo hasta llegar al borde de su mandíbula, para pasar a sus hombros, a su espalda, a su abdomen duro. Gime mi nombre y me siento viva. Doy un par de lamidas a lo largo de su cuello y las manos de Peeta llegan hasta mi sostén. Me pide permiso, como siempre. Asiento con las mejillas sonrojadas y los dedos de Peeta viajan a mi espalda, logrando que me arquee, y de un sólo movimiento, es capaz de abrir el sostén, dejando mis pechos a la vista.

**POV Peeta**

Esto es demasiado para mí. Los pechos pequeños y redondos de Katniss se alzan hacia mi, dos pequeños montículos que terminan en un botón de color canela. Me acercó con cuidado, evitando los ojos de mi Chica en Llamas, evitando que el pánico se adueñe de mí y de ella. Paso mi nariz con delicadeza y huele a pino, a bosque, a Katniss.

Mis manos tiemblan, y se posan en su pecho desnudo, y casi como si fuera pan, los acaricio y ella se retuerce bajo mi tacto. Y la besó, y la acarició, y ella ruega para que mis pulmones tengan el suficiente aire para seguir besándola, para seguir uniendo mi boca a la suya. Porque sus llamas me consumen, porque un sólo beso hizo falta para que su fuego me abrazara y me hiciera parte de ella. Sus manos se deslizan a través de mi columna, marcando cada una de las vertebras de ella y gimo fuertemente en su oído.

Se detiene en el preciso momento en que comienzo a temblar y con voz ahogada suplico por más.

-No te detengas- mi voz suena como un gemido combinado con la protesta y el deseo-no sabes lo bien que se siente eso-. Katniss continúa y gimo con cuidado sobre su oído. Comienzo a basarla de nuevo, con calma, porque sé que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, porque la noche aún es joven y nosotros también.

Nada ni nadie podrá interrumpirnos esta noche.

Bajo, y dejó besos por su piel caliente, mientras Katniss se aferra a las sábanas con las manos hechas puño. Me detengo sobre sus pechos, y doy un ligero beso sobre uno de sus botones y Katniss se retuerce, tira su cabeza hacia atrás y gime entrecortado.

-Peeta-gime con la voz temblorosa- quiero más.

Y todas mis cadenas desaparecen.

**POV Katniss**

Siento una sustancia extraña que esta recorriendo mi cuerpo, es algo así como una lava, igual de ardiente, que me vuelve más valiente y más segura, osada. Y ya no siento vergüenza por exigir lo que quiero, lo que necesito y eso es mi Chico del Pan.

Quiero que esta noche no se guarde nada, que me entregue todo de él del mismo modo en que yo pienso hacerlo, en que pienso darle todo lo que es mío.

Nuestras respiraciones, ya no son eso. Son jadeos entrecortados y erráticos. Nuestros cuerpos, parcialmente desnudos, se han encuentran cubiertos por una fina y ligera capa de sudor que se va mezclando en cada roce que nos damos.

Mis manos ya son incapaces de separarse de su cuerpo y con las suyas ocurre lo mismo, busco cada espacio para que mi cuerpo se aferre más al de él, para que no exista una separación entre nosotros.

Cuando suelto mi petición en un gemido, Peeta me mira sorprendido, con los ojos azules volviéndose oscuros, empañados del mismo deseo que los míos. Porque lo que le pido es algo definitivo. Porque jamás seré capaz de dárselo a alguien más y él lo sabe.

-¿Estás- carraspea para esclarecerse la voz y vuelve a hablar- estás segura?- susurra.

-Si- Una brillante sonrisa se apodera de su rostro, mientras comienza un recorrido hasta el sur, desde mi oreja, bajando por mi cuello, hasta que me hace cosquillas con su respiración cuando pasa por mi clavícula. Sus labios continúan el descenso, pasando por mis senos, haciendo que mi espalda se curve y que mis manos aferren sus cabellos rubios.

Siento como los dedos de Peeta se dirigen a mis caderas y las aferran con fuerza, mientras continua con su recorrido y empieza a dejar besos por mis piernas, mis rodillas, mis pantorrillas, hasta llegar al tobillo y comienza nuevamente con la labor en ascenso. Y siento que ya es demasiado, se supone que ambos debemos disfrutar de esto. Tomó su cuello y lo besó, introduciendo mi lengua en su boca. Un sonido, grave y rasposo, casi como un gruñido, sale desde el fondo de su garganta. Lo empujó sobre su cuerpo, con una de mis manos en su pecho, mientras mis piernas pasan a través de su cintura. Mi cabello cae sobre su pecho desnudo y Peeta tiene las mejillas algo más brillantes que antes, pero sé que aún no supera mis sonrojos, y eso debe cambiar.

-Mi turno, panadero-

**POV Peeta**

Katniss me empuja con la palma de su mano y ejerce presión hacia un lado, haciéndonos rodar por la cama tamaño King, y me obliga a tumbarme de espaldas en la cama, con la cabeza entre las almohadas y ahora es ella quien esta sobre mí. Mi corazón late a una velocidad nada natural y puedo ver por su sonrisa traviesa que puede sentirlo a través de la palma de su mano.

-Mi turno, panadero- Mierda.

Siento como toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se agolpa en un solo lugar. Mi dureza presionando levemente contra su intimidad, aún resguardada por las bragas y mis pantalones blancos. Me ruborizo y la sonrisa de Katniss se ensancha, mientras besa mi mandíbula descolocada, baja hasta mi pulso, justo en mi garganta y miles de sensaciones se concentran en mi cuerpo. Su respiración me da cosquillas sobre el pecho, justo donde esta mi corazón. Katniss ríe y aún no sé que es lo que le parece tan chistoso. Cuando formulo la pregunta, ella ladea la cabeza y me mira con una ceja enarcada.

-Tu sonrojo, creo que voy ganando esta noche.-

Así que de eso se trataba. Quería comprobar cuanto es capaz de hacerme sonrojar. Probablemente sea mucho menos de lo que yo puedo hacerla. Katniss es más aprensiva ante todo y sé que un beso apasionado frente a su madre sería el detonante para un sonrojo digno de un tomate. Me calló mis palabras y cuando sus labios se deslizan a lo largo de mi pecho, haciendo el mismo camino que hice yo por su cuerpo. Sus dedos pasan sobre el único vello que en este momento me puede cubrir y luego evitó un escalofrío cuando sus labios cubren mi ombligo.

La siento sonreír cuando llega al borde de mis pantalones y sus dedos se deslizan sin dudar por el botón. Con un movimiento algo torpe, quito, un zapato y luego el otro. Katniss nota esto, y quita las calcetas de mi pie normal y el ortopédico y luego gimo cuando se desliza de vuelta a mi regazo. Sus dedos se enganchan en la cinturilla de mis pantalones, que ya no dan abasto. Sus ojos brillantes fijamente sobre los míos, deslizando las dos últimas prendas que cubren mi cuerpo. Mis pantalones y mi ropa interior han desaparecido, dejándola a ella en la delantera.

Nunca he sido aprensivo con la desnudez, Katniss, bueno, Katniss si. En nuestros primeros Juegos no era capaz de mirarme cuando estábamos en el río, pero ahora no veo nada de esa incomodidad inicial, sólo me mira como si fuera algo comestible, lo cual me aterra y a la vez me llena. Es algo extraño y hermoso.

**POV Katniss**

No se donde quedó mi antigua yo, pero tampoco deseo buscarla otra vez. Hemos pasado mucho a largo de este año y siento que esto, nosotros, es lo correcto, que lo que hacemos, ya no es sobrevivir, sino que vivimos por algo mejor, por algo que nos llene a ambos y eso es esta relación. Peeta ha hecho este cambio en mí. Sus mejillas están rojas, y su cuerpo totalmente desnudo brilla por el sudor. Su respiración es irregular y los mechones rubios se pegan a su frente perlada y me mira con deseo, el mismo que me recorre a mi por completo, pero con algo más. Algo que no ha cambiado nunca, y eso, es amor. Porque eso es lo que nos une de una forma u otra. No son los Juegos, no es el Capitolio, es lo que sentimos.

Le sonrió y con cautela, acercó mi mano hasta la parte baja de su cuerpo que ha quedado descubierta. Las yemas de mis dedos se deslizan con suavidad por sobre su longitud y escucho como un gruñido gutural sale de su garganta. Peeta deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás, abrumado por las sensaciones y eso me hace sentir poderosa. Yo estoy logrando esto en el Chico del Pan, yo y nadie más que yo lo hará.

Continúo con la misma acción, subiendo y bajando mi mano hasta que Peeta se alza sobre sus manos y atrapa mis labios con los suyos.

-Para- su frente se pega a la mía y sus ojos ya no son azules, son de un negro que me abruma, que me absorbe.

Toma mi cintura y con un sólo movimiento, vuelve a quedar sobre mi, dejando besos esparcidos a la altura de mis senos, mientras su dureza se presiona contra mi vientre bajo y lo escucho jadear.

Mi cabeza reposa sobre la almohada y veo el reflejo de las velas en sus ojos azules, en su cuerpo dorado y en su cabello. Él me mira como si este momento fuera a durar para siempre y luego, sé que es lo que él desea.

-Me gustaría congelar este momento, justo aquí, justo ahora y vivir en él por siempre.- me mira y con su nariz acaricia mis mejillas y luego me da un beso esquimal.- ¿Lo permites?-

-Lo permito- sus manos se dirigen a mis mejillas calientes mientras una súplica se forma en mi garganta.-Por favor-.

Peeta me mira, tal vez buscando una duda de inseguridad en mi voz, algo que nos haga detenernos, pero sé que no la encontrara, porque no hay dudas en mí. Quiero esto de la misma manera en que él lo quiere.

-¿Estás segura?- asiento, porque ya no soy capaz de hablar, estoy rodeada y sumergida en un vórtice de felicidad, que me impide decir algo. Peeta se mantiene quieto y luego asiente, inclinándose, deshaciéndose de mis bragas, la única prenda que me cubre y me mantiene oculta. Mi Chico del Pan me besa y se posiciona entre mis piernas con cuidado, tomando con una de sus manos mi cadera y la otra la deja a un lado de mi cabeza, manteniendo el peso sobre su codo. Sus ojos azules jamás dejan los míos cuando se introduce de a poco, centímetro a centímetro, en mi interior.

No es lo suficientemente rápido y quiero más de él. Mis piernas se envuelven alrededor de su cadera y se mueven para encontrar las suyas.

-Hey, tranquila,- su voz suena ahogada, susurrando en mi oído- no quiero hacerte daño.

Sus palabras cobran sentido cuando en un segundo, su dureza encuentra la barrera física que me convertía en una mujer virgen y de un solo empujón la atraviesa.

El dolor es agudo y durante un segundo siento un pitido en mis oídos. Siento como su espalda se contrae bajo mis manos y como su frente se humedece por el sudor cuando se esfuerza por mantenerse quieto, permitiendo que mi cuerpo se acostumbre a él. El reloj corre y Peeta se inclina hacia mi, besando mi boca y luego mi frente.

-¿Estás bien?- lo miró y me toma un segundo responder, con mis caderas alzándose, buscando un mayor contacto con las suyas. Asiento y tomó sus labios y beso su boca con calma, preparándome para el suave vaivén que inicia al mover sus caderas.

**POV Peeta**

Es lento, pausado y sumamente placentero. Es como un vórtice que me absorbe con cada embestida que doy en su cuerpo. Es casi como un dolor, pero es un dolor bueno, que se extiende a través de mi miembro y me incita a empujar más rápido. Mi mano busca por inercia la de Katniss y entrelazo nuestros dedos, mientras con su otra mano clava las uñas en mi espalda. Sus gemidos y mis gruñidos llenan de a poco la habitación, y cuando siento que me destruiré por completo, Katniss se aferra a mi, y siento una oleada de placer que me recorre desde el nacimiento de mi pelo hasta la punta de mis pies.

Sus ojos plateados se encuentran firmemente cerrados mientras entró y salgó de ella, mientras siento como sus paredes de a poco me van apretando con más fuerza. Cuanto placer puede darme esta mujer sin quemarme. Recuerdo cuando le dije que no la obligaría a sentir, y que prefería quemarme a no sentir nada jamás. Ahora entiendo cuanta verdad tenían aquellas palabras. Su fuego es capaz de absorberme, de fundirme y volverme uno con ella. Cuando siento que ambos llegaremos, suelto sus caderas y tomo sus manos que se encuentran clavadas en mi espalda y la miró.

-Abre los ojos- mi voz suena a una súplica y cuando abre los ojos y se encuentran con los míos, veo un sinfín de emociones que no soy capaz de explicar. Y son sus ojos lo que lanzan al vacío, y en medio de un gruñido me dejo ir dentro de ella. Katniss gime y sus manos sueltan las mías y se aferra a mi cuerpo como s la vida se le fuera en ello. Es un grito completamente placentero y sé que llegamos al orgasmo, juntos.

En cualquier momento me desplomaré. Con un movimiento algo rápido, me dejó caer a su lado en la cama y cierro los ojos, disfrutando los últimos segundo del orgasmo presente en mi.

Siento como Katniss se gira en la cama y pasa sus dedos por mi frente, ordenando mis cabellos. Tiene esa manía de hacerlo. Mi respiración y la suya aún son erráticas, pero abro los ojos y con una sonrisa de medio lado la atraigo hasta mí. Sus brazos se cierran en torno a mi pecho mientras los míos entorno a su cintura. Descansa la cabeza en mi pecho, justo a la altura del corazón.

Expiró y de a poco siento como Katniss se relaja entre mis brazos y de a poco se va quedando dormida. Y yo no puedo evitar ir por el mismo camino. Cansado, cierro los ojos y recargó mi mentón en la cabeza de Katniss.

Y recuerdo una imagen algo borrosa, en donde creo haber visto el paraíso entre sus brazos.

=o=

**Y se acabó el capítulo, lo hice largo, 13 hojas de word a decir verdad, así que espero que les guste. Ahora, el regalo. Estoy "invitada" a participar en una iniciativa navideña en donde yo debo elegir a alguien para escribirle una historia de lo que sea, en este caso, me llevo mejor escribiendo en THG y en Naruto, aunque antes escribía sobre DC Comics. Ahora esta es la idea, quiero que me manden sus hermosos reviews (sé que no los merezco por haber demorado tanto u-u') en donde colocaran su idea sobre cualquiera de estos tres fandoms y la idea que más me guste, se ganará un fic navideño hecho por mi c: Ojala que la idea tenga que ver con la navidad (? y que tengan sentido por supuesto xD **

**Bueno, eso, los que leen mi fic "Anything Could Happen" sepan que estaré actualizando esta semana, entre mañana y el viernes c: Y los que no lo leen, pasen a verlo por allá xD **

**Y eso, dejen sus reviews a esta escritora que sólo escribe por ustedes**

**PD: Son unas pervertidas, todas querían contribuir con comentarios para ver a Peeta desnudo 7u7 **

**Atte, Blue Joker ;)**


	6. Preludio

**Hola, ando en mi racha creativa así que les dejó un nuevo capítulo. Gracias a las hermosas 5 personas que cometaron el capítulo anterior 1313. Y a las que van agregando a favoritos y a seguidores. Gracias, ustedes dan el coraje para seguir con esta locura. Les digo algo? Ya escribí el último capítulo del fic, falta casi todo En Llamas y Sinsajo pero ya hice el último. Espero que les guste en su momento :3 Bueno, les dejó el capítulo, nos leemos abajo. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV Katniss**

Es de mañana, deben ser cerca de las 10. Mi cuerpo se siente cansado, casi como si hubiese corrido una maratón el día anterior. Se siente como el peor o mejor día de caza con Gale. Tal vez eso haya sido. Presas demasiado grandes, caminos demasiado largos. Pero reparo en algo que antes no había sentido, o que en realidad no había escuchado. Es algo constante, tranquilo, es el latir de un corazón. Y yo puedo recordar y memorizar este latido mejor que el mío.

_Peeta_

Abro un ojo primero, y luego el otro para volver a cerrarlos al sentir la luz llegar directo a la cama. Justo en mis ojos. Mascullo algo que ni siquiera yo entiendo y oculto la cabeza en el hueco que queda entre el hombro de Peeta y su cuello níveo. Su respiración es pausada, tranquila. Con cuidado alzo la cabeza y miro al joven que descansa a mi lado.

Su cabello rubio esta desordenado, cayendo por su frente dorada. Sus ojos están cerrados y las mejillas las tiene algo más rosadas que de costumbre. Las largas pestañas rubias invisibles dejan sobras sobre sus pómulos. Me deslizo con cuidado, evitando que los fuertes brazos de Peeta me suelten. Quedo a sólo unos centímetros de su rostro y sus labios delgados. Y tengo unas ganas de besarlo como hace sólo unas horas.

Me sonrojo hasta niveles insospechados, y agradezco el que Peeta aún duerma. Anoche. Anoche no era yo, era una versión distinta de mí, de lo que sentía y quería hacer. Pero me gusto. Me gusto sentir los labios de Peeta en mi piel, sus gruñidos, su espalda bajo mis manos. Me sonrojo otra vez y siento una ligera incomodidad entre las piernas, tal vez todo me iba a pasar la factura.

Alcanzo uno de sus mechones rubios y lo acomodo por su frente, ahí donde la luz del sol no ha llegado a su piel dorada. Deslizo mis dedos a través del puente de su nariz fina, bajando por sus mejillas tersas, su mandíbula cuadrada que se encuentra libre de vello facial y vuelvo a subir hasta llegar a sus labios.

-No te detengas, eso se siente bien- su voz aún suena adormilada y me siento pillada cuando abre sus ojos azules y los clava en los míos. La sonrisa que se forma en su rostro se extiende hasta sus ojos y yo sólo bufo y giro el rostro para que no vea el rubor que nace de a poco en mis mejillas.- Buenos días mi amor- y mis defensas se destruyen otra vez, al igual que ayer. Jamás me había sentido tan indefensa en un sólo día. Pero Peeta lo lograba tan sólo con una oración.

-Buenos días- Peeta sonríe y lanza un bostezo al cielo, mientras sus brazos se alzan sobre su cabeza. Cierra los ojos y con una mano me atrae más a él, pegando mi cuerpo desnudo al suyo.

-¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿No te duele nada?- aparte del cansancio, y el dolor en mi parte baja, me siento de maravilla, mejor de lo que me he sentido en muchos meses.

-Descuida estoy bien, fuiste cuidadoso- me sonrojo y Peeta lo nota. Sus mejillas también se encuentran rosadas y baja la mirada hasta posarla en la mía. Su mano baja por mi brazo y termina en mis dedos, luego sube otra vez hasta posarla en mi hombro. Suspiro levemente y mi Chico del Pan sonríe. Baja un poco su cuerpo hasta dejarlo a la misma altura del mío, quedando frente a frente en la cama.

-Anoche fue una de los mejores noches de mi vida junto a ti.- Sonrío y paso mis dedos por sus mechones rubios, y Peeta me abraza a su cuerpo, quedando pegados otra vez.

-¿Junto a mí?- Peeta ríe y mete su cabeza entre mi hombro y mi cuello y la deja ahí, recargada mientras yo paso mi mano por su cabello.

-Pues tengo una lista y cada noche que paso junto a ti esta en ella- mi chico del pan debe de ser uno de los mejores poetas románticos que tiene Panem. - Te quedaste callada, ¿Crees que soy raro, cierto? Dios, esto es raro, olvida lo que dije hace un momento- río y Peeta levanta la cabeza y me mira hasta que se une a mi risa.

-Si, fue raro, pero lindo- mi Chico del Pan se gira por la cama y queda sobre mí, con sólo una sábana cubriendo su hombría. Deslizo mi mirada desde su ombligo hasta sus ojos y Peeta ríe aún más fuerte que antes.

-¿Cómo es posible que sigas sonrojándote cada vez más, Kat?- Enarco una ceja y bufo mientras que Peeta apoya sus brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza y besa mi cuello causándome cosquillas. Me río y Peeta se queda sobre mi pecho desnudo, justo sobre mi corazón.

-No es cierto, ¿y qué es eso de Kat?-

-Diminutivo amor, ahora… antes de que las agarres contra mí por usar un apodo cariñoso contigo, ¿quieres desayuno?- y cómo mi cuerpo me traiciona últimamente, mi estomago gruñe como respuesta.

-Suena genial "cielo"- remarcó el "apodo cariñoso" que no pienso usar de nuevo y mi ahora esposo se pone de pie con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. La sábana se desliza por las caderas de Peeta dejándolo desnudo frente a mi. Mi Chico del Pan se parte de la risa cuando ve mi rubor y yo sólo atino a lanzarle una almohada que esquiva con facilidad. Se acerca hasta su armario y saca unos pantalones de algodón de color negro y unos bóxer del mismo color y se lo coloca con tranquilidad.

-Llamaré para que nos traigan el desayuno, ¿Por qué no te sacas algo de mi armario mientras me lavó los dientes?- asiento y luego de lazarme una sonrisa, Peeta se mete en el baño de su habitación. Me puse de pie con la sábana blanca aún alrededor de mi cuerpo. Afirmé el agarre en torno a ella y me acerqué hasta el armario de roble de su habitación. Tenía unas cuentas camisetas en él y camisas pulcramente planchadas colgadas. Pantalones de vestir, de algodón, unos jeans más al fondo y dos chaquetas de tela. Una sudadera olvidada atrás. Tomé mi ropa interior del piso y me coloqué mis bragas y una camiseta de color gris de Peeta.

Caminé hacia el baño, era más que seguro que estaba hecha un desastre. Peeta estaba con un cepillo de color azul en su mano, cepillándose los dientes, y con la otra, se estaba arreglando el cabello rubio, que estaba más corto de lo usual, pero haciendo que se viera igual de guapo que de costumbre. Cuando me vio por el espejo, se atragantó con la pasta de dientes y la escupió dramáticamente sobre el lavabo. Enarcó una ceja y se giró hasta encararme.

-Vas a matar a la persona que llegué con el desayuno- tomé un cepillo de dientes que estaba sobre el lavabo y coloqué dentífrico sobre las cerdas. Peeta me tomó de la cintura y se colocó tras de mi, frente al espejo. Recargó su cabeza sobre mi hombro, agachándose un poco para tener mejor acceso a él. –Fuera de eso, te ves jodidamente sexy- reí por su piropo y cepillé mis dientes mientras él nos veía en el reflejo.

-¿Jodidamente sexy?- Peeta enarcó una ceja, al no entender que quería decirle, así que escupí el dentífrico sobre el lavabo y volví a hablar. Cuando entendió me giró sobre mi misma y me dio un beso en la frente.

Y ahí iba otro sonrojo mañanero

**POV Peeta**

Sonrojar a Katniss probablemente era uno de mis nuevos pasatiempos favoritos. Se encontraba con el cabello mojado, con un suave vestido de color azul cielo y unos zapatos a juego. Cinna estaba terminando de maquillarla, y de echarle unas cremas para mantener su cabello con forma luego de que se secara. Y aquí estaba yo, haciéndola sonrojar al decir que se veía hermosa de color azul. Me lo reprochó y luego hizo un infantil puchero que borré cuando besé su ceño fruncido. Katniss volvió a sonrojarse y yo me reí para mis adentros. Cómo amaba a esta mujer. Me senté a su lado mientras esperábamos a Effie, que había ido a buscar unos avox que llevaran nuestras maletas hasta el auto, para irnos a la estación y luego al Distrito 4.

Podía decir que me encontraba emocionado, sería una semana que aprovecharía al máximo para estar con la mujer que amo, para mimarla, acariciarla y hacerle el amor las veces necesarias o hasta que quedáramos agotados y sin poder movernos. Entrelazo sus dedos con los míos y beso el dorso de su mano ante la atenta mirada de nuestro mentor que esta sentado frente nuestro, con un vaso de licor en su mano. Hace un gesto de asco cuando por inercia Katniss se pega a mí, mientras toma un libro y lo ojea con rapidez, y yo río al ver la mueca de nuestro mentor, casi como si hubiera comido un limón agrio.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara Haymitch?- Katniss regresa su atención hasta nosotros y deja el libro sobre la mesa, soltando mi mano en el proceso.

-Tú y preciosa dan asco, superan mi límite de cosas adorables y estarán liberando miel estos días. Gracias a Dios, no seré yo quien los aguante- frunzo el ceño, ya que pensaba que Haymitch iría con nosotros, pero al parecer eso no será así.

-Si no eres tú, ¿Quién será?- nuestro mentor no puede ocultar su disconformidad y toma otro sorbo de su vaso casi vacío.

- Finnick Odair - recuerdo a Finnick. Es el vencedor más joven en la historia de los Juegos del Hambre. Ganó cuando tenía 14 años, así que ahora debía estar por los 23, 24 años. Y era lo que toda chica quería. Finnick era uno de los vencedores más queridos del Capitolio, y a pesar de haber ganado hace años, seguía siendo el favorito del público.

-Fantástico- y el disgusto de la voz de Katniss no se puede ocultar. Sé cuanto le molesta estar rodeada de desconocidos. Desconocidos que lo único que quieren ver es el teatro de los trágicos amantes. Haymitch ríe y el ascensor de nuestra planta se detiene. A los pocos segundos se abre dejando ver a Effie con una peluca de color verde fosforecente y un traje a juego.

-Ya es hora, dense prisa, el tren parte en 15 minutos- los tres nos ponemos de pie y yo tomo la mano de Katniss entre la mía al caminar hacia el ascensor. Haymitch tiene una bolsa y con gesto despreocupado, me la entrega cuando vamos descendiendo.

-¿Qué es esto?- dentro de la bolsa de papel de color blanco hay una caja de color azul marino con letras que no alcanzo a distinguir. Haymitch ríe estridentemente y Katniss me arrebata la bolsa de las manos.

-Es para que no tengamos a mini preciosas o mini chicos corriendo por la Aldea antes de tiempo- enarcó una ceja y mi cerebro termina de procesar la información.

_Preservativos_

Katniss hace el mismo razonamiento que yo, ya que enrojece a niveles extremos y suelta la bolsa con enfado en el piso del elevador. Apenas llegamos al piso 1, Katniss sale disparada de él, completamente furiosa con nuestro mentor. Corró tras de ella antes de que salga del edificio y la tomo por la cintura, aferrándola a mi cuerpo. Katniss se retuerce en mis brazos hasta que se da cuenta que no la soltaré y se da por vencida, dándose vuelta para enfrentarme.

-Es un metiche- sonrió ya que no esta tan enfadada como yo pensé. Esta avergonzada. La pegó a mi cuerpo y ella descansa sus manos en mis bisceps.

-Tranquila, apenas lleguemos al distrito 4 no podrá seguir molestando. Recomiendo quedarnos en nuestro cuarto lo que resta de día hasta llegar allí e ignorar a Haymitch- Katniss emboza una ligera sonrisa y yo beso su ceño fruncido. - Descuida, no te volverá a molestar si demuestras que no te afectan sus comentarios sobre nuestra vida sexual- mi esposa se enfada y me da un zape en la nuca y yo me quejo.- Auch-

-¿Cómo lo dices tan a la ligera?- enarcó una ceja y miro sobre el hombro de Katniss, para ver a Effie entrar en fase colapso al ver cuanto nos demoramos.

-Soy menos aprensivo que tú Kat- frunce el ceño pero se deja besar en cuanto mis labios cubren los suyos. La suelto ligeramente y oigo como se queja. Sonrío y entrelazo nuestros dedos para subirnos a la limusina, aún con la bolsa en mis manos.

-O-

El viaje al distrito cuatro es tal cual le había comentado a Katniss. Apenas nos despedimos de los paparazzi, nos metemos en su habitación, la cual ha sido preparada para ambos. Parece ser que estar casados significa dormir siempre juntos y eso la gente del Capitolio lo comprende a la perfección. Katniss se deja caer sobre la cama con los brazos abiertos y los ojos cerrados. Sus tacos caen al piso y su vestido se sube hasta medio muslo logrando que mis hormonas se alboroten más de la cuenta.

Agito la cabeza y me concentro en el pasar de los árboles antes que en la mujer que descansa sobre la cama. Me quito la corbata que parece estar apretando mi cuello algo más de la cuenta y miro hacia afuera. Estamos en pleno invierno aún, a punto de acabar el mes de enero. Así que no es probable que disfrutemos del hermoso clima que se puede ver por la televisión. Cuando vinimos la última vez hace un mes atrás, había una fuerte neblina costera que provocó que el mar casi no de viese nada. Pese a eso, Effie y Portia me han dicho que por la información meteorológica que tienen, esta semana y la próxima, el distrito 4 contará con un excelente clima y por lo tanto de la playa. Katniss sabe nadar por lo que me contó en una de nuestras excursiones al lago. Prometió enseñarme cuando el clima fuese mejor así que le cobraré la palabra.

Como por invocación, Katniss abre los ojos y me mira desde la cama. Le sonrió y me acercó hasta ella hasta quedar yo al lado de la cama y ella mirándome con esos ojos grises que amo. Me acuclillo a su lado y toco su cabello y ella deja de tener el ceño fruncido.

-Entonces Kat, ¿Te quieres duchar conmigo?- Katniss se sonroja y me golpea con un cojín en la cabeza. Me río y se lo lanzo de vuelta- Tomaré eso como un no-

-Esta demás decir que estás en lo correcto Peet- sonrió ante el apodo. Estuvo cerca de media hora en la mañana buscando un apodo cariñoso que no fuera lo suficientemente cursi para ella y terminó por quitarle la ultima letra a mi nombre. No me molestaba, al contrario, amaba que saliera de sus labios. Algunas veces mis hermanos me decían así. Ahora con menos frecuencia que antes pero seguía gustándome y más si era Katniss quien lo decía.

-De acuerdo, entonces me cambiaré de ropa solamente. No quiero llegar de traje.- me quité la chaqueta de color gris que andaba trayendo y luego quité mi camisa, dejando mi torso al descubierto. Estaba temperado en el vagón así que no había una gran necesidad para que me colocará ropa, pero Katniss parecía pensar lo contrario. Se puso de pie mientras yo me sentaba en nuestra cama y me quitaba los zapatos de color negro. Salió por la puerta, dejándola abierta, aún con los pies descalzos.

A los pocos segundos volvió Katniss con una camiseta de color blanco, una musculosa, y trajo una sudadera de color azul eléctrico, y me las arrojó con las mejillas sonrojadas. Me reí internamente y mi esposa se volvió a retirar de la habitación.

Me coloqué la camiseta y luego la sudadera justo cuando ella volvía con unos pantalones de color caqui cortos a la rodilla. Tomé algo de valor y me acerqué a ella con precaución. Aún estaba algo tensa por culpa de Haymitch y la bolsa que ahora descansaba en una de mis maletas.

La agarré por los hombros y la pegé a mi cuerpo, besando su mejilla en el proceso.

-Gracias, que atenta- lo último salió con algo más de sárcasmo del que quería decir y mi Chica en Llamas frunció el ceño. - Es en serio, preciosa, gracias- aligeró algo su expresión y paso sus manos por mi cuello y luego por mi nuca.

-De nada- enredó sus dedos en mi cabello de una manera tan familiar que me cortó la respiración y ella lo notó, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Coloqué mi boca sobre su frente ya que sin tacos quedaba más bajita que yo, casi por una cabeza. Yo no era especialmente alto, pero Katniss era bajita. Era perfecto estar así. - Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que haremos estando en el cuatro?- Portia me había dicho todas las cosas que podríamos hacer estando allí, las cuales no eran muchas ya que no teníamos permitido recorrer el distrito en su totalidad.

Estaríamos hospedados en una de las casas de la Aldea de los Vencedores del distrito cuatro, las cuales estaban a la orilla de la playa. Ahí podríamos disfrutar del puerto, de la playa, de cenas preparadas a partir de productos del mar y cosas de ese estilo. Gracias a que varios Vencedores vivían allí, podríamos practicar algo que ellos hacían de vez en cuando llamado surf, él cual era un deporte que se practicaba en el agua. Portia, por alguna razón había incluido tintes y cosas de ese estilo entre mis cosas, al igual que cuadernos y lápices de dibujo. Una cámara digital y bastantes bermudas para nadar.

Según Portia, podía dedicarme a trabajar con arena, ya que era sumamente moldeable y podría teñirla para hacer esculturas. Yo no me creía de tanta paciencia, menos con el mar delante mío y Katniss a un lado. Obviamente no le dije tal cosa, pero estaba seguro que mi estilista lo pensaba así también.

-Nadar, surfear, pasar tiempo juntos, comer- al parecer todas le parecían buenas ideas ya que no protesto cuando se lo plantee. Con cada una de ellas, iba acercando mi boca a la suya, la cual sonrió al notar mi movimiento. Terminé por cerrar la distancia entre ambos con un beso. Y parecía ser que ahora todos los besos que compartíamos juntos eran especiales. Ahora que sabía que Katniss sentía algo especial por mí, todos sus besos me sabían a maná. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y ella enredó sus dedos en mi nuca. Sentía que las distancias eran demasiado para nosotros, necesitaba sentirla cerca, lo más cerca de mi. Abrazarla fuertemente y jamás dejarla ir, y eso fue lo que hice. Pasé mis brazos por su cintura y la acerqué más a mí, tanto que no distingía dónde empezaba su cuerpo y terminaba el mío. Katniss abrió su boca y aproveché para que nuestras lenguas se juntaran otra vez. Delineé su boca, acaricié sus labios. Y Katniss hizo lo mismo conmigo. Sentí como sus dientes apretaban mi labio en un gesto que ella hacia siempre con los suyos. Y me encantó. Estaba por tomarla ahí mismo, en esa cama que me invitaba a hacerla mía otra vez.

Cuando la puerta de nuestra habitación se abrió de golpe, bueno, más abierta de lo que estaba, Katniss y yo nos separamos abruptamente, golpeándonos en el proceso. Haymitch estaba en la puerta con un gesto de burla que al parecer nos cabreaba a ambos.

-Definitivamente eso es lo menos romántico que he visto en mi vida.- Katniss frunció el ceño y caminó descalza hasta la puerta, con el claro objetivo de cerrarla en sus narices. Haymitch conociendo ya a Katniss, entró y se sentó en nuestra cama, bebiendo de un vaso lo que parecía ser vodka negro.

-No sé si entendiste la indirecta pero eso era un véte- nuestro mentor se carcajeó y luego de eso, bufó al ver como Katniss de cruzaba de brazos y cerraba la puerta. Haymitch se puso serio y eso no fue un buen augurio para nosotros. Me acerqué hasta él y lo miré con una ceja enarcada.

-¿No funcionó?- era un pensamiento que había tenido esta mañana, y esperaba que me hubiera equivocado. Sabía que podría no haber funcionado, que nuestra manera de calmar a los distritos tal vez no fuera la mejor, pero ambos esperábamos que diera resultado.

Haymitch pareció algo tenso en cuanto escuchó mi pregunta y luego, se puso de pie, dejando el vaso sobre la mesita de noche.

-Aún no lo podemos saber con exactitud, pero les llegara un regalo a su casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores.- nuestro mentor se paseó por la habitación y fijo su mirada en Katniss.- Hoy llegó una carta de disculpa del presidente Snow, disculpándose por su inasistencia a la boda, pero que enviría un regalo para ambos al distrito doce- me puse tenso. ¿Un regalo? Para él hasta una bomba que volara la Aldea de los Vencedores era buen regalo.

Me giré hacia Katniss, quien se abrazaba a sí misma, con los ojos brillosos y la mirada perdida. Me acerqué a ella en dos zancadas y la acuné entre mis brazos y la atrajé hacia mí. Apretó su rostro contra mi pecho y se mantuvo allí.

-Pese a eso- continuó Haymitch al notar el nerviosismo de Katniss- deben relajarse estos días. No habrá cámaras en el distrito 4, sólo ustedes y los Vencedores.- Haymitch me miró significativamente y supe que luego tendría una charla con él, algo que nos involucraba a mí y a Katniss, pero que no podría saber ella. - Cuando lleguen al distrito veremos cómo se ha tomado su matrimonio en los distritos y qué haremos en caso de que, ya saben, no haya funcionado- Katniss salió de mi pecho y asintió a Haymitch.

Nuestro mentor tomó su vaso y con aire capitolino, típico de Effie, nos avisó que el almuerzo estaba listo. Ambos asentimos y cerró la puerta cuando salió.

-¿Estás bien?- Katniss me miró y luego asintió. Pasé mis brazos por su cintura y la levanté en vuelo, obligándola a que pasara sus brazos por mi cuello.

-Peeta- su cabeza quedaba a la misma altura que la mía, mieentras se aferraba a mí mientras caminaba con ella entre mis brazos.

-Descuida, saldremos de esta, o por lo menos, estaremos juntos en esto- Katniss me miró distinto. Casi cómo si intentara creer en cada una de mis palabras. Asintió con algo de torpeza, y la besé despacio, respirando el momento. La mantuve en el aire y luego tomé sus piernas, logrando que las enredara en mi cintura, haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozaran. Katniss gimió en mi boca y aproveché a meter mi lengua, delineando sus labios.

Las piernas de Katniss me abrazaban con fuerza y sentía una corriente eléctrica que me recorría por completo y se quedaba en mi vientre y en mi entrepierna. Gruñi cuando sentí los labios de Katniss alrededor de mi cuello, justo donde mi pulso desenfrenado se hacia presente.

-Ah, Kat- mi cabello rubio estaba bastante despeinado. Tomé las caderas de Katniss, y la empotré contra la pared del vagón y besé su cuello desnudo, y tomé su nuca, profundizando en sus labios, en su boca que me sabía a gloria.

-Peeta, cariño, esta servida la comida- Portia. Katniss me miró cuando soltó mi boca y sonrió. Sus manos fueron a mi cabello y lo ordenó como de costumbre. Tomé sus piernas y las coloqué de regreso en el suelo, mientras arreglaba su cabello. Suspiré en su cuello y mi castaña favorita rió.

-No te salvarás de esta Preciosa- Katniss tomó mi cuello y me atrajo hasta ella. Amaba esos arrebatos de Katniss, cuando lograba que me sintiera especial para ella.

-No busco salvarme-

-O-

Estaba caliente, aunque yo culpaba al clima y no a mis hormonas. Eran las 7 y algo de la tarde y en el distrito 4 había un sol radiante y un calor abrasador. Bueno, no tan abrasador, pero yo lo sentía como si fueran 40 grados de temperatura. Tenía el cuello empapado de sudor, al igual que mi frente, y tenía la camiseta pegada por culpa del calor. Me había puesto los pantalones cortos que Katniss me había dado pero seguía sintiendo mucho calor.

Y todo era por culpa del tren y la falla en el sistema de aire acondicionado. Estábamos por llegar ya. El tren iba a entrar a la estación en menos de media hora pero no aguantaría tanto calor y menos con Katniss así. Entre ella y Cinna se empecinaban en sorprenderme. Su vestido había sido reemplazado por uno semi transparente de color blanco que me dejaba ver su traje de baño de color blanco también, con detalles en negro.

Estaba tendida en la cama, con el cabello trenzado y un poco de brillo de labios que pedía a gritos ser sacado de la mejor manera que podía haber y era a besos.

-Me estás provocando Katniss Everdeen- "Everdeen" porque según ella era anticuado cambiarse el apellido por el mío, aunque ante la justicia y todo eso, era una Mellark. Lo cual era estupendo para mí.

Katniss se giró por la cama, logrando que el vestido se subiera hasta su cadera, dejando sus piernas torneadas y bronceadas a la vista. Se me hizo agua la boca y quise por una vez que mi lado adolescente desenfrenado tomara el control de la situación. Pasé mi lengua por mis labios y Katniss sonrió. Me puse de pie del sillón en el que estaba y me senté en la cama. Mi hermosa Chica en Llamas gateó hasta mí y se sentó en mi regazo, dejando sus piernas a cada lado de mis caderas.

-Yo no hago nada- tomé su nuca y no la dejé terminar. La besé, pegándola a mi cuerpo caliente, deseando que sintiera el mismo calor abrasador que yo. Deslizó sus manos por mi cuello y luego por mi cabello. Se separó cuando un movimiento nos descolocó. -Ya llegamos- asentí de mala gana. Lo único que quería hacer era besarla hasta que no me quedaran labios y parecía ser que todos querían evitarlo. -Peeta no seas berrinchudo - besó mi frente y luego mi ceño fruncido.

-No, además todo parece interrumpirnos- Kat sonrió y me dio un piquito rápido, justo antes de que Cinna hiciera acto de presencia en la habitación.

- Chicos, ya llegamos, es la hora de las cámaras- ambos nos pusimos de pie, entrelacé mis dedos con los de Katniss, agarre mi sudadera azul y salimos al pasillo. Ahí estaba Effie, Haymitch y Portia, y la puerta que daba hacia afuera ya estaba lista.

-¿Esta noche?- Katniss apretó mis dedos y asintió para luego besar la comisura de mis labios, antes de que las cámaras aparecieran sobre nosotros.

Apenas pisamos el suelo de la estación, una lluvia de flash nos iluminó. Agarré la cintura de Katniss atrayéndola hacia mí. Pasamos a través de la estación, seguidos de los camarógrafos y los reporteros. La mayoría nos preguntaba si nos gustó la recepción, y la ceremonia civil. Asentíamos, nos reíamos y nos grababan. Cuando estabamos por salir ya, en un auto del distrito, Haymitch se nos acercó. Esto era raro ya que no se despedía de nosotros con regularidad.

Se acercó a Katniss y le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro, diciéndole algo al oído. Katniss se puso tensa y asintió, para luego mostrar una de sus sonrisas fingidas. Luego le preguntaría cual era el problema.

Cuando se acercó a mí, me dio un abrazo e intentó ocultar su boca tras mi hombro.

-Mantente alerta, y pregúntale a Finnick cómo esta el clima en el distrito trece- ¿Distrito 13? ¿De qué esta hablando?

Me alejé de él y le di dos palmadas en la espalda, para luego tomar la mano de Katniss y pegarla a mí otra vez.

Tendría que saber de qué distrito 13 me estaba hablando Haymitch.

-O-

La casa en la que se hospedarían era gigante, muy parecida a la que tenían en el distrito. Estaba adornada con conchas de mar, con redes y todo en tonos azules. Por dentro era muy parecida a nuestras casas. La sala y la cocina estaban en el mismo sitio que la mía y la de Katniss, así que probablemente todo sería igual. Katniss pasó su vista por los muebles, por la alfombra y luego se dejo caer en un sillon cerca de la chimenea.

-Es lo mismo que en el distrito, pudimos habernos quedado allí- cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho, mostrando su gesto de abatimiento. Me acerque hasta ella, mientras los funcionarios del Capitolio se encargaban de dejar nuestras maletas en el segundo piso.

-Descuida, todo estara bien- la abrace contra mi, pegandola a mi cuerpo. Katniss asintio y se separo cuando escucho abrirse la puerta principal de la casa.

Por ella entró el vencedor de los 65 Juegos del Hambre.

Finnick Odair

.

.

.

**Personalmente me gusto escribir este capítulo :3 Me gusta su relación y algo me dice que me odiaran cuando pues, ejem, decida separarlos y cosas asi :D Es para darle drama... **

**Buena noticia c: Tengo listo el siguiente capítulo, así que si llegamos a los 40 comentarios lo subo apenas se completen los 5 reviews que faltan ^^ Creo que faltan esos (? **

**Bueno, eso, ponganse las pilas, que yo me las puse este viernes, a las 1 de la mañana en Chile :D **

**Besos, para ustedes :D**


End file.
